How to save a life
by Id65
Summary: Meet Annabeth, a resident doctor who treats all sorts of patients, pulling triple shifts and still being judged by her misogynistic bosses. Her life gets even better when she's thrown out of her apartment and is forced to become roommates with none other then the pop-something Percy Jackson. AU, Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one. **

**Annabeth**

"Oi Annabeth! Want to come out for celebratory drinks with us?" Michael asks. I look up from my clipboard to see most of the gang with their scrubs and goats off, and their normal clothes on.

"Sorry guys, I'm filling for a night shift in the emergency room," I said with an apologetic grin, tapping my pen against my half-filled clipboard.

"Aw c'mon Annabeth! You barely ever come out with us, it can be really fun!" Amy begs. Amy is probably the nicest of the group, even _looking_ adorable, the now engaged girl bewildered us all by choosing a life of blood and guts when her favorite past times are knitting cat sweaters and baking.

"Next time, I promise guys! I already said I'd work this shift and you _know_ it's going to be crazy in there, I mean with everything happening _and_ it being Friday." I said, referring to the fact that it was a full moon, there where three sporting events, and several concerts all in one night.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Harry says in a disappointed tone. I nod, waving goodbye to them. Once their gone I sigh in relief. I do not want to go out drinking. Ever. At least with my co-workers. I start out towards ER.

I think they're all cool, in fact they all seem to be amazing people, but some of the higher up doctors think rather lowly of me already and I can hold my liquor real well, something none of them have yet to discover. Just the ditzy blonde doctor who knows how to drink. Real professional.

Despite the fact I have a %94 retention rate, and I graduated Valedictorian three times from highschool, college, and med school, they still judge me by my hair. And the fact I'm a woman.

"Annabeth! You're on for a shift right?" Bea stops me in the hall just before I get in the ER, looking harried, her usually neat hair a complete mess.

"Yeah going in now, going to be a crazy one," I reply, fidgeting with my clipboard under my arm.

"You got that right, and thank god you are, there was a bad crash on the highway, some sort of fight at a concert and all sorts of shit going down. Here." She stuffs several clipboards into my arms.

"These are your patients, should all be on this level," Bea checks her watch, "I have to be in the OR, I'll see you later!" she calls as she rushes down the hallway.

I glance down, five of them but there will be more soon I can say that. Oh I hate the ER on Friday...

I tackle a broken finger, twisted ankle, some kid had a mental breakdown which made them break out in hives, AIDS, a guy with a lego embedded in his foot, allergic reactions, asthma, panic attacks, one case of cutting, a kid who swallowed several mouthfuls of mouthwash, about fifteen colds, six flus, seven over protective mothers, and then finally, my last case I'm taking on for the day, a guy who sprained his wrist. Apparently the singer at one of those concerts. Greeeeeat. I hate celebrities. Or people who think they're celebrities.

I check my watch before going in. 3:12 AM. Oh god, I just want to go home.

I find the room he's in, one of the nicer private ones where he sits on the bed talking to an older man sitting in a chair next to him. "Mr. Jackson, correct?" I ask him. Black hair, Sea-blue eyes, vaguely familiar. He wrote that song that was really popular right? I don't have time for pop culture. Oh yeah, I remember it now. Very good beat.

"That's me. You're-" I cut him off with a sigh.

"Yes, Yes I'm blonde, and I'm a woman. As to answer your question I've answered several hundred times, I did get my degree the normal way." I say. I'm a bit irritable, at three in the morning, having answered this question four times today already.

"Well I was going to tell you that your mascara was smeared." He says.

I glance in the mirror above the sink. "Merda Cazzo non di nuovo." I mutter to myself, quickly grabbing a wipe and removing the smudges. "Thank you." I tell him, turning back to him.

"Now what were you doing to hurt your wrist?" I ask after snapping gloves on I walk over to where he's sitting, and he puts out his right hand.

"I had just finished up my concert, and I was outside talking to my fans, there was some sort of conflict, I got knocked over and when I put my hands out to break my fall and I hit my wrist." Well this shouldn't be too hard, he's rather informative.

"Mhmm. And what did you fall onto?" I ask, studying the underside of his wrist which is slightly more swelled.

"Concrete."

"Rate the pain when I put pressure in certain places from one to ten." I press, he doesn't go higher then a seven.

"And your rating this truthfully?" I ask him, locking eyes with him. He's lying.

"Yes."

"Have you ever been kicked in the balls Mr. Jackson?"

He makes a face "What does that have to do with my wrist?"

"Answer the question."

"Yes."

"%87 of men when asked rated that as a seven. What I think has happened to you is higher than a seven, so either you just don't want to appear weak or you have an incredibly high pain tolerance, which you don't have."

He then gets defensive "Because of my hair?"

I give an exasperated sigh. "No, not because of your hair sir. And the fact that it takes years to build up a high pain tolerance."

"How would you know?"

"I'm a doctor. And my sister who has been doing martial arts since she was six. When she went into labor with twins she rated it as a six. Now answer the question truthfully and stop trying to change the subject." I suddenly press again and he winces.

"Eight."

I continue his exam.

"Okay, I'm going to have somebody come by and take you to radiology, then as I'll be back as soon as I can to check up on you a bit and see on your diagnosis." I tell him.

"Wait so you're not coming straight back? Aren't X-rays instant?" Mr. Jackson asks.

"I have ten other people I have yet to examine, four I have to get back to and I've been working since six in the morning, haven't had a coffee in five hours, and have been insulted and judged fifteen times today because I'm a woman, blonde and not a hag. Don't try me Mr. Jackson." I warn him.

I give a polite nod to the man and begin to walk out. "It's Percy." Mr. Jackson mutters.

"Don't try me Percy." I say over my shoulder as I leave his room.

I stop by the nurses station and tell the nurse there (Emma) to have somebody lead him to radiology and to get X-rays on both of his wrists looking for a break.

Forty-five minutes later I re-appear at Mr. Jackson's room.

"Mr. Jackson, you have what we call a grade two sprained wrist." I say looking at his clipboard again.

"Percy. And how long is the recovery time?" He asks eagerly.

"It could take anywhere from a week to a month, Percy." I say.

His face falls. "A month! I'm on tour!"

"Well your lucky, if you had hit the ground a little harder you would've snapped the ligaments in your arm, and then you would not be able to-do whatever sort of instrument you play."

"Acoustic guitar." I wince in sympathy.

"Used to be fair myself. Broke my thumb, just couldn't play the same way after that." I say, wiggling my hand.

"Is that what made you decide you wanted to be a doctor?" He asks.

"No, it wasn't."

"What was it then Doctor Chase?" He asks.

"That's personal."

"So is asking if I'd ever been kicked in the balls."

I look around. "Where's that man who was here?" I ask, evading the question.

"Pete? Buying coffee. If you won't tell me why you're a doctor at least tell me your first name."

"Annabeth. Now to have this heal properly you have to-" I tell Percy exactly what he has to do to have this heal properly.

"If you don't then it could result in some loss of use in your arm." I tell him.

He nods. "Thanks." He isn't really listening though.

"Percy. Mr. Jackson. You need to listen, if you don't do as I said and use your arm while it's healing and you're going to severely hurt yourself." I warn him.

He nods. "I know, I understand," he said, but he sounded bored.

I shoot a look at him. "Well once your friend comes back go to the nurses station and schedule an appointment."

"I will, and he's my manager," Percy corrected me.

"Good. Nice meeting you."

I make my exit. God he is not going to listen.

I start humming a tune as I leave, because he was my last patient. Very unlike me, but I'm finally off shift.

"That's my song!" He calls from his room sticking his head out.

I look over my shoulder at him and shoot him a grin. "I know!" I call back, then go on my way towards the outside so I can sleep.

After thirty minutes on the subway I stumble into my apartment, not even turning on the lights dead on my feet and go into my room and fall onto my bed and kick my shoes off immediately sleeping. Hope I didn't wake up Jennifer.

* * *

**Ehh. I'm not so sure on this story. As some of my fans may know, I went on a witch hunt/scourge of my computer to find that last chapter for TBH and found a thirteen thousand word document. This was it. I don't remember writing it. I don't remember coming up with the idea. I don't remember this fic in any way at all. I had to re-read the whole thing. **

**Anyways, first chapter, hope you enjoyed. Oh, and acronym for this will be HTSAL so when I say that instead of How to save a life don't be confused unless you know-*Wipes away a tear* Nobody read's my ANs! (Which I am starting to sorely think at this point.)**

**Right, please review, makes my day or my night or whenever I check my email :)**

**-Id out!**

**Edit 6/4/15: Gave the chapter more length, spruced it up a bit!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**DarknessBeforeTheLight, C.C. Capitols,Drakon2497, Also A Blonde, Futurenovelist123, ariadnebeakon, pjlover652332, animelove22, AncientTide, weallfindlove, Carina, Cassie Sharpie, Jamie, DancingToTheWind, and TheAbnormal **** for reviewing! You get cookies! (::) (::) (::)**_

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

**Annabeth.**

My days always went the same as that one, albiet more or less hectic, the faces changing but the diagnoses the same. Work, work, work, work, a thirty minute ride to and from the hospital to my apartment, which was not at all convient.

_"I need to find somewhere closer to the hospital." _I thought to myself as I unlocked the deadbolt and the door swung open into my apartment. I sighed, I had been up for sixteen hours, with very little sleep the night before because of Jennifers 'birthday bash' as she called it, which was more 'have sex completely turnt against the wall we shared between our bedrooms and moan really really loudly all night while somebody plays rock in our living room'

Yep. Worst roommate ever. I sighed, dropping my gym bag next to the door and trodding over to the kitchen, where I grabbed a drink and walked into my bedroom, ready to get undressed and take a nice long bath. And that, that is exactly when I saw Jennifer's long red hair and naked back, in my bed. Moaning. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I screeched. The guy below her stopped to stare at me, and Jennifer, sighing at the interupption, moved off of him, grabbing one of my sheets. "Um, having sex. What does it look like we're doing?" she asked.

"IN MY BED?" I screeched. I didn't care if I was being very loud, and it was three in the morning.

"That's messed up," the guy commented to Jennifer, who scoffed and pointed to the door. He got the message, and the dude scrambled out of my bed and went around looking for his clothes, finally locating them. As he left he whispered 'sorry' to me and ran for dear life. Jen probably picked him up in a bar, she loved doing that, as I would find many a drunk guy trying to sneak out as I either came back or left for my shift.

"Okay, you know you need to calm down. I've noticed, you've been crazy agressive lately, and I pay most of the rent on this place, so I wouldn't piss me off if I were you," Jennifer said, pulling a T-shirt over her head, one of mine I might note.

"Excuse me? Piss YOU off? YOU WERE HAVING SEX. IN. MY. BED." I shouted, motioning to my bed. And then, Jennifer turned to look at me, her brown eyes glinting manevolently.

I don't think we stopped shouting at each other for an hour, until the landord finally came up and told us to quiet down or he'd kick us out. And after he left, Jennifer said the same, but more along the lines of 'if I upset you, then you can leave bitch.'

And that, is exactly what I did. Which is how I ended up sleeping at the hospital for the past week. Amy had offered me a place to stay - though her fiance had been none to thrilled about sharing their one bedroom apartment, as had Katie, and a few of my other coworkers, but I had politely declined, eventually getting a hotel room for a week or so. I needed to find a place to stay. But, that wasn't easy, especially in New York, with the amount of money I had.

My life is just one mess after another, isn't it?

* * *

I walked down the street, sipping my coffee, wondering what the heck I did to deserve this as I scrolled through possible places to stay at. Too much for the asking price. That guy sounds creepy. Is-is that a used condom? I squinted at the picture, immediatly drawing back once I recognized what it was. And, being the graceful person I am, tripped on my feet and almost creamed my face into a lampost, only saved in the nick of time.

And there, on the lampost in front of me is an answer to all of my problems. MY SAVIOR.

Thank you god. If this is the real deal I swear I'll go to church every day. Okay, no I won't. Once every week.

I ripped it off, reading it. **Wanted, polite roommate, private bedroom and bathroom, shared living area, three cats, five hundred a month.** And then there was a picture of a simple bedroom and a picture of a bathroom. An address about a fifteen minute walk from the hospital and a short drive is underneath the cryptic wanted. This is the most luck I've had all month. I hail a taxi, tell them the address and he gets me there quickly enough. It's in the seedier part of town, must be why the rent is cheap, but the house looks nice. No car in the driveway.

I took a deep breath, and walked up to the door. I hesitated, just for a moment considering leaving, and then I knocked. "Just a minute!" A male voice called. Well I can deal with a male roommate, you know this isn't some cheesy romance story where I makeout with them the day I meet them or anything. I hadn't been expecting a male, since you know, cats, but hey.

Somebody threw the door open. The man glancing at me looked familiar. "Doing house calls now Annabeth?" He asks after a second, smirking. And then I recognize him. Dark hair, and green eyes that glint like we have an inside joke. The eyes are rather annoying.

"Percy, wasn't it?" I asked, and he nodded. That pop... something. "No. I'm here about being your roommate. If that's still available." I say, handing the paper to him and walking past him into the house, looking around the large living room.

"Well this is new. Okay, um let me show you which room would be yours." He says after looking at the paper for a second in disbelief.

He leads me to the left and down a little hallway which has three doors in it. "That's the sunroom, that is my room, and this one would be yours." He swings open the door to the left to reveal 'my room' and I look around. It looks much better then it's picture did.

The walls are a very light mint green, and the furniture is a full set as far as I can tell. I inspect the closet which is a nice size, and then a door which leads to my bathroom which is small but has a shower and tub, combo, and the tub is actually clean, something one wouldn't expect with a guy like Percy. "Very nice. Good size," I commented, noting the several power outlets that lined the walls.

"That's good. Um, do you cook?" Percy asks, hand in pockets as he leans against the door.

"Yes, I do, a bit." I answered honestly, taking one last glance around the room.

"Well let me show you the living room and the kitchen," Percy says, moving down the hallway again. I follow him back out, we'd passed the living room on the way in, which is modern. A large flat screen is on the wall, practically taking up the whole wall in fact, and the kitchen is surprisingly clean except for a few dishes in the sink, and the sound of the dishwasher. I love the kitchen in fact. I don't just cook a bit, I cook and bake a crazy amount. The kitchen seems well organized, and is a good size, especially for manhattan.

The whole place is actually, extremely neat.

"I have cats, in case you didn't fully read the flyer." Percy commented, a hint of nervousness to his voice.

"I love animals. Where are they?" I asked. I really do love cats, and dogs, even though I grew up with dogs I had always wanted a cat.

"Somewhere around." He said laughing, waving his hand dismissively.

"I wake up anywhere from four to five in the morning when I have morning shifts, and sometimes get in that late when I have night shifts. That won't be a problem, will it?" I asked, hoping, praying it wasn't.

"No, no problem. I'm not always here, and I'll be continuing my tour as soon as this heals, that always takes a few months, and then I have to be up early too, I have radio shows and recording sessions, etc-era etc-era." Percy motions with his left hand to his arm which is in a sling.

"Oh, good. Well I mean if it's okay with you I can just move in now," I said, and he nodded. "Okay, I'll be back in an hour with my stuff, but first what about rent?" I asked

"Is it too high?" He asked, brow furrowed.

Dear god he's naive on this. "No, what day should I pay on?"

"Um I guess due the first week of each month." Percy said shrugging.

"Do the paparazzi follow you around and stuff?" I asked, the thought suddenly occurring to me that this guy is a celebrity.

"No, they mostly leave me alone, but if they do just say that you're my roommate, I mean it's the truth and honestly they won't care," Percy said with a shrug. He seemed to shrug a lot, I noticed.

* * *

After that, Percy called his lawyer, I signed the papers, and we were set.

"Do you need help picking your stuff up?" Percy asked as I gathered my copy of the lease, carefully folding it and placing it in my purse.

"Can you drive?" I asked, straigthening up.

"No, and especially not with this arm," Percy commented, rolling his left arm nervously.

"Well then it wouldn't help much. The hospital isn't too far anyways, I'll walk and then get a ride from one of my friends." I said. Friends was a loos term, but still.

"You've been living at the hospital?" he asked, shock clear in his voice, and in his face.

"For a week I was, I'm staying in a hotel but it costs an arm and a leg. My roommate kicked me out, which is how I got into this whole situation," I explained.

"What did you do?" Percy asked, brow furrowed, probably imagining what I possibly could've done

"I got pissed when I learned she was sleeping with some random guy on my bed." I answered bluntly, no need for theatrics.

"So what did you do to her?" Percy asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Nothing. I just got mad at her, and she said I could leave if I was going to get pissed, and she would've kicked me out anyways eventually, no use waiting," I said with a shrug.

"Seriously? If it was me I would've beaten her up," I raised an eyebrow at Percy's comment. "Charming," I said, my face protracting I meant anything but. "I never liked her anyways. Still got thrown out on my ass though when she found out."

"Didn't break your fall with your wrist did you?" Percy asked with a wry smile.

"No I didn't," I said with a laugh "Now I'm going to go pick my things up, I'll be back soon. Do you have an extra key for me?" I asked, ready to go get my things and check out ASAP.

"I'm going to go out and have one made." Percy said, checking through his wallet for something.

"Course. See you in a bit, how will I get in if you're not here though?" I asked. That's me, always thinking what could happen.

"Let me give you my number. I should be back before you, but if not call me." Percy said and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen then writes down a number, which I stuff in my purse.

"M'kay I'll talk to you later." And with that I leave for the hospital.

* * *

I show up thirty minutes later in my friends BMW. "So who's your roommate?" Katie asked for the umpteenth time in the short drive from Hospital to Hotel to House.

"I don't know. Some singer. I'm not up on pop culture." I said shrugging, I really didn't know who he was, he could've been a rapper (doubtful, since he's a guitarist) or he could've been the new Elton John for all I cared, or knew.

"Aw come on Annabeth! You're rooming with a male celebrity. He must be hot." She says as I hand her two milk crates full of my stuff. "What if he was Peter Jackson?" I asked, which made Katie wrinkle her nose. "It's not Peter Jackson, right?" Katie asked, and I shook my head, laughing as I grab my enormous suitcase, and shut the trunk, then try the door, luckily finding it unlocked.

We enter, and I take Katie into my bedroom. "Nice room. Where do you want-" She motions with her full hands.

"The one with the toiletries into the bathroom which is through there, and then the other one in the kitchen which is straight the way we came and to the right." I tell her.

She sets one of the crates in the bathroom as I open my suitcase and start putting my already folded clothes neatly into the six drawer dresser. Bras undies and socks/tights, Pajamas and swimsuits, two for shirts, one for shorts and one for pants. Easy, simple, organized.

Just then there's a screech and a crashing sound from the living area, and I stop putting the clothes into the drawer and get up quickly, running into the living room where my crate of spices is now on the floor, rolling away from the crate, and Katie is staring at Percy, hands over her mouth, who is holding a soda looking confused, his hair mussed.

"Katie! If these had broken we'd be sneezing for months!" I scold her, picking everything up and putting it in the crate again.

"YOUR ROOMMATE IS PERCY JACKSON?!" She asked screaming again. I hit her leg from where I'm kneeling.

"Yes! Now stop screaming you'll hurt your vocal chords. Why is that even important?" I asked, organizing the spices.

"It's Percy Jackson!" Katie said in a high pitched voice as I straightened up.

"This is the reaction I expected from you when we first met by the way." Percy said to me nodding to Katie, who was still fangirling.

"I don't pay attention to pop culture. Do you have like an eight-pack or something that makes all the girls go cuckoo over you?" I asked, which made Katie squeak.

"No, I don't." Percy says. I heft the crate and then move into the kitchen, setting it down on the counter "Six pack, yes. Eight pack, no," He calls after me, and Katie squeals like a six year old.

"Free cupboard space?" I asked, as Percy followed me into the kitchen.

"To the left." He said, flipping the cabinet open.

"You're Percy Jackson!" Katie tells Percy after following us into the kichen, making me roll my eyes as I set my spices and sugar in the cabinet.

"Yes. I am." He replies, a bemused look clearly evident on his face.

"Annabeth have you heard Sing?" Katie asked me.

"Yeah. Why?" I replied, it was one of the few I had heard a lot, and the one song I knew from Percy.

"Heard any of his other music?" Katie asked, an eager look on her face.

"I don't know. Didn't you write I see fire for the hobbit?" I glanced at Percy as I finished up.

"Yeah I did. You a fan?" he asked, obviously exicted to talk to somebody about the hobbit.

"Since before the first LOTR movie." I say grinning, and Percy opens his mouth to say something when Katie cuts him off. "Okay ignoring your fan girl obsession with those thingies, that is Percy Jackson!"

I turn to Katie and put my hands on her shoulders. "Katie. I know."

Percy is watching this with a smile on his face, clearly amused.

I shoot him a look. "What? Its entertaining to watch when you're not the one having your eardrums blasted out." Percy said with a shrug.

"C'mon Katie, let's finish up the car." I said with a sigh, dragging her outside.

She doesn't shut up about Percy the whole time. THE WHOLE TIME.

What the EFF is so entrancing about this guy? That's exactly what I ask her as we hang up my clothes in the closet.

"You haven't heard some of his songs. Just listen to one of his albums, and you'll-" She sighs. "His voice is like an angels."

Katie has lost it. Just-completely crazy. Nutty, cookoo.

* * *

**So I have a rule, no updating twice in one day. Well you guys gave me a bunch of positive feedback, and it is technically not today but in fact tomorrow because it's almost 3 AM which makes it this morning-oh whatever!**

**Anyways, Thank you guys so much for all of the favorites, follows, and the reviews! You'll have to wait at least twenty-one hours for an update, torture I know.**

**-Peace out, Id.**

**Edit as of 6/14/15: Added a crazy amount of detail!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**FangirlAlertWatchOut,**_

_**Drakon2497,**_

_**C.C. Capitols,**_

_**And**_

_**DarknessBeforeTheLight**_

_**For reviewing! You get cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**_

* * *

After Katie leaves I cook some fajitas. "Looks good. Got any extras?" Percy asks.

"Just about to come and offer you some. You can judge my cooking." I say with a grin.

We sit down to eat. "Percy I have a rather rude question." I tell him.

"Fire away."

Well that's nice. "You're just some dude with black hair and blue eyes. What the fuck makes you so entrancing because trust me, Katie and I have some dealt with some pretty freaky stuff at the hospital and she has NEVER freaked out like that." I tell him.

Okay, so he's not like really ugly or anything but he's not like-a god either.

He laughs. "I wonder the same thing quite a bit."

"She kept on going on and on about your singing like you where some guardian angel." I say

"Have you ever heard any of my acoustic songs?"

"I don't think so."

He smiles "Well your rather enjoyable to be around and you haven't yet heard any of my music. I don't know if hearing it would help you out or just make you like Katie."

I snort. "Please. Never will I ever be like that."

Percy smiles. "True you're much too sarcastic for that from my conversations with you."

"It didn't take you long at all to figure that out."

"Sarcasm."

I laugh. "What do you think of my food?"

"It's almost as good as mine."

"Yeah. I've been cooking for myself for years."

"How old are you?" He asks

"Twenty-five."

"But you're a full doctor! You have your MD and everything right?" He asks

"It's called the seven-year program. I enrolled straight out of high school and I had enough credits and did enough work to be out of there in six years, and then got offered a job in New York so here I am."

"That's crazy." He says.

"A bit crazy. I'm a resident."

"I actually know what that is." Percy says laughing.

"You know what's crazy is I haven't seen any cats yet."

Percy opens his mouth to reply, when my phone rings, beating heart. Must be my dad, I have ringtones for all my family and friends. Percy's eyebrows scrunch up.

"Sorry gotta take this." I say, picking up and already knowing this is going to suck.

"You heard then?" I ask him, not bothering to say hello.

"I did. You got yourself kicked out?!" My father's voice booms into my ear making me wince.

"Yep. And don't worry about rent, I'm paying my own." I tell him taking a sip of my beer.

"You can't afford your damn college tuition bills but you can afford to buy a place? Oh that's rich. Literally, what did you do, rob a bank?!" He shouts in my ear. I roll my eyes and mouth to Percy and point outside, then I get up and onto the deck saying

"Yes dad, I robbed a bank because I'm good for nothing. I mean working my ass off to get through med school must not have been enough proof that I can actually do something." I go and stand listening to my dad rant.

"Well you can pay off your own bills if you're so fucking rich! Actually I'll just draw out money from your savings account." He says.

"Thought you'd say that. I drained them an hour ago."

"You-That was my money!"

"No, It was MY money daddy, because I've been working my ass off over here to earn it all. I figured out exactly how much you'd need to pay my bills off in five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten years and NONE of them match up with how much money you're withdrawing from my account every week! You were stealing it! Don't try and lie about it! And the thing is you have all that fucking money from your little job on capitol hill daddy you don't need to! So either your alcoholic or you have gambling debts, either way I can go to the press and spill this little story if you try and come after me, capisce? I don't want to talk to you. Mom was the only damn reason I even talked to you. You have stupid little golden boy to keep you happy. You know most dads would be happy to have their kid get through med school, let alone early and top of their class but no I didn't do what you wanted. It's my life." And with that I hang up on him, and block his calls. I take several deep breaths. In and out. In and out.

That has been growing up for a while.

"You ah left the door open." Percy calls from inside. I look up seeing that I had in fact, and he had just heard that whole speech, including the blackmail part.

"Yeah. Whoops." I come in, and close the sliding door behind me.

"So you're not going to be threatening me anytime soon are you?" Percy asks after a few minutes of awkward silence. I look up at him to shoot him a glare and see him smiling.

"No. Not planning on it. Though if we end up rooming for eighteen years and you make my life hell count on it."

"Good answer."

"I thought so." I say.

"How many siblings do you have?" He asks

"Two brothers. One I hate, one I like. Then I have a half sister as well." I must be making the face I always make when I mention Piper because Percy asks.

"I take it you don't like her very much."

"We're pretty close. It's the fact I have a _half_ sister I dislike. She's not actually related to me, she's my step moms daughter who she had with her first husband." I explain.

"Ah. Well that explains the face."

"Yeah, I make whenever somebody mentions her so everybody thinks I hate her. It's a reflex really." I finish off my seconds and get up, washing my plate off and putting it in the dishwasher.

"Thanks for the beer." I say

"Yeah no problem. Your buying next time." He says.

"Deal." I check my watch. "I have to go hit bed, I have a shift at six tomorrow."

"I probably should as well, I have an interview tomorrow morning."

"See you tomorrow Seaweed boy!" I say as I go into my room and finish putting the rest of my clothes away.

He sticks his head in the door. "Seaweed boy? Seriously?"

"Yes Seaweed boy. You know like golden boy but Seaweed boy instead." I don't know about the things that come out of my mouth.

Percy laughs. "I don't suppose I can change your mind?"

"I'm a stubborn woman."

"I need a nickname for you then." He says leaning against the door frame studying me. "Annie, Beth?"

I make a face. "Bad memories on those."

He smirks. "I'll get one."

"I'm sure you will Seaweed boy. Now off you go I'm hitting the sack." I push him out and close the door behind him, then change for bed quickly dropping my clothes in my hamper and crawling into my newly made bed. Let's see how staying here turns out. I have a good feeling about it. Maybe that's just because I stood up to my dad, which I should be more worried about.

Then I'm asleep, I always had the skill of passing out easily.

* * *

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say THANK YOU for the response to this story! I've posted stories before and just had no feedback whatsoever and that's really disheartening. **

**I also remembered where this document came from! I wrote it the first weekend of September on my twenty-six hour round trip to Michigan for my grandmas funeral. Explains the length.**

**Review and tell me your thoughts? (Also coincidentally make me grin like an idiot because your all so awesome?)**

**Peace out peeps-Id**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**C.C. Capitols,  
**_

_**SilverHuntresses,**_

_**DarknessBeforeTheLight,**_

_**Skydragon74193 ,**_

_**and-**_

_**Guest,**_

**_For reviewing! Cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)_**

* * *

Chapter Four

The next morning when I wake up first thing I do is shower. After that I start to straighten my hair. I can hear Percy stumbling around outside of my room.

I do my usual routine, and start singing as I crimp.

"And that's whyyyyy I smile it's been a while. Since everyday and everything have felt this riiiiight and now. You turn it all around and suddenly your all I need-"

Somebody knocks on the bathroom door with their foot, must be Percy.

Not wanting to turn myself away from the crimping I move my foot up and turn the doorknob like that, then feel around for the gap and kick the door open.

"Avril Lavinge? I expected better." Percy comment as he walk in. "I have coffee."

"I like her music. Don't judge." I pause from doing my hair to point my straightening iron at him. He reaches his hand out to touch it curiously and I jerk it back. "Do you want to be crying all day? No? Then don't touch the straightening iron. It'll burn the fuck out of you. And I speak from experience." I warn him.

"What are you doing to your hair?" He asks

"Straightening it. What else would you use this thing for?" I wave the straightening iron.

"Straightening?" He asks.

"Do you wonder how my hair get's so straight? Straightening."

"I thought that was natural."

I laugh. "Please. I hate wearing my hear up, and it just doesn't look right un-styled. I think it looks amazing straightened. Only makeup I wear is tinted lip balm, the occasional mascara, you see how that turns out. It's a trade off, most women slather their faces in makeup."

"I know. How long does it take you to straighten your hair?"

"Fifteen to thirty minutes. I always make time for it, but if I can't I put it in a bun."

"Jesus."

"Yep. Now why are you in here anyways?" I ask him.

"I was just wondering what was taking you so long."

"Oh just killing my hair." I say nonchalantly.

He laughs. "Well there's your coffee, I put a bit of sugar and milk in there I wasn't sure."

"That's fine. A little milk and sugar if it's bad coffee, otherwise I just drink it black."

"Thanks for the tip. I'm gonna go." He says. Good idea.

I nod and wave with a hand.

Percy leaves and I start singing again. Well more like rapping.

I finish up straightening my hair, then brush my teeth and slip on some jeans and a button-up T-shirt.

I go into the kitchen, Put another cup of coffee into my thermos, make a bagel, grab my bag, checking to make sure I have the key Percy gave me and get ready to go.

"I'm going to work. See you later. Hopefully I'll be back by six, might have to take an extra shift though." Percy nods and gives a wave.

"See you." He says.

"Later Seaweed boy!" I call, closing the door and make the trek to work.

Well for once in my life I get off fucking early and don't get called back so I make a run for it out of the hospital before I can get called back to do an errand or something. I walk back home. Home. That's nice. Don't have to worry about Jennifer. Or my dad. Thank god. I know he's probably planning some shit on me but he didn't try and fire me at least.

I get home, finding Percy still not back yet. It's four, and I want something good for dinner. Pizza. Please tell me I remembered my yeast. God that sounds weird in my head.

I do find the yeast, and set the dough rising in a bowl, that will take about an hour and a half. I also make some chocolate cake batter while I'm at it. Cooking from scratch is relaxing.

Music blasts from my I-home, my third most prized possession (my nano) blasts some rap/sing song. IDK Shay buys all my I-tunes music.

I pop the cake in the oven, and begin to lick the spoon (best part.) Somebody knocks at the door. "OI Percy! Open the door you nicki minaj lover!" A male voice yells.

I go to the door, still holding the spoon and open it to see a few boys on my step. Seeing me a few jump back.

"Who are you?" The one in front asks.

"I'm Percy's roommate. Who are you?" I ask licking the spoon.

"His roommate?" One of them asks.

"Yeah... Who are you?"

"We'll tell you if you let us in." Another one says, flashing a grin.

"Y'all eat cake?" I ask.

"Yes!"

"Well then come on in. Shoo grahm." I say to Grahm, pausing the music.

"Your his roommate?" The lead one asks again.

"Noooooo I'm his nanny. Yes I'm his roommate! Now who are you?" I ask.

"We're One Direction." They course.

"Oh yeah! Some of my patients have your faces on shirts and stuff." I say

"Patients?" One of them asks collapsing on the couch.

"I'm a doctor."

"Your a doctor?" One of them asks disbelievingly.

"Are you all just going to repeat me over and over again?"

"I'm calling Percy." One of them says.

I roll my eyes and go back into the kitchen, grab the bowl with leftover batter (There isn't much) And go back to the living room where the boys search for the remote. I pull I out under a cushion and turn it on. I then get a boy on either side dipping their fingers into the bowl.

"Just take it." I say rolling my eyes.

"Percy! My man, why is there this delusional girl in your house who thinks she's a doctor and your roommate?"

I cross my arms and glare at that one. "I am not delusional!" I call at him.

"And she doesn't even know who we are!"

"How far? Okay. Yeah you better." The boy hangs up and grabs some of the batter.

I ignore them, arms crossed waiting for Percy to come in. And in he runs five minutes later, out of breath.

"Boys, meet my roommate Annabeth. Annabeth meet pop culture." Percy says.

"I thought you where pop culture. You know I was much happier without all this confusing stuff." I complain.

"Wait how do you not know what pop culture is?"

"Don't you have social media? "

"You where just blasting Nicki Minaj."

"Annabeth? What kind of name is that?"

"You got a roommate Perce?"

How am I supposed to answer that all at once?

"Umm answers. A) I'm to busy saving peoples lives to be worried about pop culture. B) I do I just don't use them C) My half sister picks all my music D) It's my name and E) Yes he did." I say crossing my arms.

"Well your efficient." One of them says. There is to many to keep track of.

"I'm a doctor. I have to be."

My phone's alarm blares from my pocket, and I run into the kitchen to check on my cake, which is just right. I put it on a cooling rack, turn the temperature up on the oven to make the pizza and start rolling out the dough.

"OI! Wonder boys get in here I need help with the pizza!" I call.

All six of them (If you include Percy) Come into the kitchen.

"If you help you get some. Wash your hands before I give you your jobs." I say.

They wash their hands and I tell them their jobs.

"Blondie, your grating cheese, Curly, you do the sauce, use a spoon to spread it around. You, the only one with acceptable hair. You, no you the taller one. You're getting out the toppings, The shorter one get out the cookie sheets, you the last one, please tell me all of your names so I don't have to call you by your hair. Percy, can you grab the cookbook in my room, which should be on the desk it looks like a binder very old, red says Betty crocker."

They all actually listen.

"Okay so Blondie is Jason, Curly is Leo, Blue eyes, AKA acceptable hair is Travis, And then his brother Conner, and I am Nico." Nico explains.

"Thank you." Percy hands me my cookbook.

"Okay, Percy, Nico you two are helping decorate and ice the cake."

They all work surprisingly well and are surprisingly obedient, I guess they where hungry, or maybe the smell of pizza and cake was getting to them. Maybe it was the fact that Percy praised my food from last night to them. I don't know why exactly but it all worked out.

* * *

**Yes. Yes I did make percy jackson characters one direction. I don't know why, but I did and you peeps would have to wait a couple days for me to re-write. I don't even know how I remembered there was FIVE of them. There's the irish one... and Harry styles... And the blonde one... This is funny because last night I had a 1Der telling me all about them and I didn't retain one fact XD.**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You're all the reason I write.**

**Peace out you people of awesomeness-Id**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Skydragon74193,  
**_

_**C.C. Capitols,  
**_

_**TwilightLover62000,**_

_**eukiekoala,**_

_**DarknessBeforeTheLight,**_

_**SilverHuntresses,  
**_

_**PiperGrace938,**_

_**And-**_

_**ZammieandPercabeth4ever**_

_**For reviewing! Cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**_

* * *

Chapter Four

We sit eating pizza and watching Lost girl, which I'd just introduced them to.

"I'd totally do her." Percy says nodding towards Bo.

"Eh. On females Kenzi's way hotter." I say

"What you're serious?" Jason asks

"Serious about what?"

"On females." Travis says.

"Well she's hotter."

"But girls aren't supposed to say stuff like that." Nico points out.

"Not in front of guys anyways." I eat my piece as they all stare at me. "Ooooh Team Dyson!" I squeal pointing at the screen where Dyson was making out with bo. "Now no questions there." I say taking another bite.

* * *

And that was exactly when the boys and Percy discovered that I, was awesome.

Let me recap. I'm smart, I'm open, I can cook hella good, I don't look horrible. Blonde hair that is always straight, My eyes are deep grey. And I can hold my liquor.

* * *

"That's three whole bottles by yourself and your still going?" Leo asks.

"Yep. Welcome to what you get when you mix a Polish daughter and a Russian together. Alcohol tolerance. And a lot of hangover cures."

"Your dads Russian?" Percy asks

"Yep, his mother immigrated here just before he was born that-" Percy clamps a hand over my mouth.

"I think the alcohol makes you a little loose tongued. Don't go saying anything you'll regret."

I nod. Jason shows me another picture, this time of a blonde in a bob with red lipstick. "Mmmm. No." Jason raises his eyebrows.

"Why a not?"

"I don't even know. Alcohol is getting to me." I grab for the whiskey bottle being passed around.

"All Right little miss can hold her liquor is off to bed." Percy says, standing me up and leading me back to my room.

"I don't want to sleep" I say

"Yeah I'm sure you don't. Your day off is tomorrow right?" He asks.

"Yep!" I say, popping the P.

"Well then I'd go to bed because tomorrow you are going to feel like a pile of horse poo."

"No I won't"

Percy chuckles. "Sleep."

And with that Percy flicks of the light going back into the living room.

* * *

**Percy**

"So?" Jason asks checking his phone.

"So what?" I sink back onto the couch and grab my beer again.

"Why exactly were you trying so hard to shut her up?" Jason says looking up at me.

"Did ya do the nasty?" Leo asks.

"No, no we didn't Leo. Head out of the gutter. And I overheard a few of her conversations, she isn't really a quiet person. Don't think she wants to tell everyone her stuff when she's drunk."

"That is surprisingly thoughtful. Sure you're not trying to get into her pants?" Nico asks

"If I was would I be in here?"

"Good point mate. Good point." Travis says laughing clapping me on the back.

"Still so caring." Conner says.

"Aye, and a good lad was Percy Jackson with a large heart and an even larger ego." Jason says doing a fake scottish accent, making us laugh.

"We shall miss 'im sorely." He continues.

"Why'd I die?" I ask.

"Oh the usual reasons. I don't know pick your own funeral."

"Well I plan to die at a hundred and one, just to show I could live that long. With my wife at my side or already dead, and a bunch of kids and grandkids, maybe even some little great grandkids all around my bed when I go. And some obsessed ninety-year old fangirls outside." I say laughing.

* * *

I wake up with a crick in my neck and the sound of somebody making their way around the kitchen.

I wince as I move, my wrist hurting a bit.

"When's your appointment for that thing anyways?" Annabeth's scratchy voice asks me.

"Next week. And don't shout, please." Annabeths laugh booms in my ears, and she slaps my cheek.

"Drink this. Let me take a look at that wrist." She hands me a warm mug and I sit up blearily blinking sleep out of my eyes. "Oh and these." She drops some pills into my hand.

"What are they for?"

"Headaches. Shush." She orders, taking off my sling as I hold my hand out. I take a sip. Mint coffee honey nutmeg? I sputter as it touches my mouth and burns down my throat.

"Its a hangover cure, works in ten minutes." She says softly.

I can see her barely in the light, her hair in two twin braids on either side of her face. Like-what is it-Dorothy in the wizard of Oz. Except the two look nothing alike.

"Your hair is up." I mutter.

"Yes. It is. Well I don't want to go poking around your wrist too much I could disrupt the healing process. But it seems to be healing fine. You're staying off the guitar, right?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes Doctor Annabeth." She laughs.

"Well Mr. Jackson that's good news." Annabeth says, playing along

"Will it heal?" I ask

"It looks like it's going well, it shouldn't impede your guitar playing but you might need a bit of time to get over the psychological part of the injury."

"Psychological?"

"Yes, there are usually three things that could happen. You could be scared to use your wrist and never push yourself enough, always be afraid to use your hand. You could want to push yourself, and re-injure yourself. Or you could just recover correctly, and you can play again."

"Those seem rather general." I comment.

"Well to bad I didn't get a degree in psychology. I could've given you a psych eval. See into the minds of celebrities with Annabeth Chase. I can see the interviews now." She says laughing

I finally blink the sleep out of my eyes.

"I can't imagine you as a physiologist." I say.

"Me neither. Well I'm going back to bed. Speaking of which where did the boys go?" She asks looking around.

"Took a cab home. I fell asleep on the couch I guess."

"Well I can say from experience your back is going to be killing you all day." She says smiling, and stands up walking back to her room.

"Least it won't be my head!" I call and she laughs.

"Go get some rest Seaweed boy!" She shouts before closing her door and heading off to bed.

* * *

**Okay, yes you've all proved your extensive 1D knowledge by knowing the blonde one is the irish one. **

**A quick reply to PiperGrace938: Okay, yes, I will try and limit on that more. I'm already filtering out a lot of swearing in this, and making it less vulgar (Hey, I spent the week with fifteen teenage boys. My brain was filled with that stuff.) before I post it. Annabeth gets nicer, I swear.**

**I would like to say thank you guys for the tons of reviews HTSAL, we now have 20, and HTSAL has been posted for four days, that's pretty steep climb.**

**A not feeling that godly writer-Id**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**PiperGrace938,**_

_**C.C. Capitols,**_

_**Skydragon74193,**_

_**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath,**_

_**And**_

_**OverLordRevan,  
**_

**_For reviewing. Cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)_**

* * *

The next day I note that my appointment is at one, and I figure I should do something nice for Annabeth so I pick up some lunch for her at one of the nicer restaurants, then stop at what I consider the best bakery in town and get her a piece of tiramisu for dessert. I enter through the main lobby, bag in hand and walk up to the nurses station where several of them bustle about.

"Excuse me, could you maybe page Doctor Annabeth Chase?" I ask one at the computer.

"Sure sweetie." The nurse says as she eyes me.

"Paging doctor Chase. Doctor Chase please come to nursing station B." She says, and I can hear her voice echoing down the halls. It takes five minutes for Annabeth to show up, and in that time I know that the nurses are probably already gossiping about me.

"Percy! Hey! You here for your appointment?" Annabeth asks.

"Yeah but your always complaining about the hospital food so I figured I would grab you some lunch. There's a sandwich, salad and a slice of tiramisu." I say handing her the bag.

She peeks in, smiling. "Thanks Percy." She gives me a one-armed hug. "I'll walk with you to your appointment. C'mon." She nods and I fall into step beside her as she opens the bag, takes out the sandwich and has a bite.

"This. Is. Amazing." She proclaims.

"Yeah, least I could do."

"You do know now, that all those nurses are going to think we're dating right?" She says taking another bite.

I shrug. "I don't really care."

"Well lucky you." Annabeth starts to laugh.

"What?" I ask

"I'm just thinking how funny it is I care so much what everyone here thinks of me. When I don't give a fuck about most of them."

"Everybody cares about their appearance to some degree."

"True. But what's yours?"

"Not very high. Now I just got all three of the LOTR movies, extended with directors commentary. Want to invite the boys over and bore them with facts while we enjoy it?"

"Movie marathon. Bam sounds amazing." She says laughing.

We reach where my appointment is, the-something I can't pronounce.

"Text the boys when you get out, tell them I'll be making my meringues."

"The orange ones?"

"All of them."

"Oh they'll be there with bells on."

"Good then they won't eat them all before they cool." Annabeth says laughing.

"Annabeth why don't you ever cook for us?" The guy at the desk asks her.

"Well for starters you don't buy me lunch. And your not cute enough. See you tonight Percy! Tell them about-mm five?"

"Will do Annabeth." I say doing a casual two finger salute.

With a last wave she turns and walks on, still eating.

"Damn. Your lucky." The guy comments.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I've had a lucky life. Wrist sorta takes away from my attitude though."

"No I mean about Annabeth. She's an amazing doctor, she'll do a favor for anyone happily and have you seen her ass?"

I laugh. "Well I think she's an awesome person besides her body."

"Mr. Jackson we're ready to see you." A doctor says from a door, and I follow him in and to a hospital room, where he checks out my arm and chit-chats with me. They must teach a course about that at med uni because Annabeth seems prone in the art of chit-chat as well.

"Well Mr. Jackson your arm is healing splendidly, a few more days and you should be fine. Though I'd suggest you become accustom to the guitar again before going on tour, you haven't played in almost a month."

I smile "Thanks Doctor Peters. But it's like riding a bike. Just as long as the bike isn't rusty your fine."

Dr. Peters gives a laugh and I nod, setting on my way back to the real world.

"Oi Black haired dude!" A woman in a nurses outfit stops me.

"Yeah?" I ask her.

"You dating Annabeth?" She asks.

Well this place must be a gossip center of some sort.

"Well is that really any of your business?" I ask.

She smirks. "I knew it!" She runs off, and I continue back outside.

I do a quick text to Jason telling him that Annabeth was doing a full bake-on for meringues and invited the lot of us as long as we let them set before eating them all.

He replied back saying that they unfortunately couldn't come as they where doing a birthday party for somebody in the Hamptons. I texted Annabeth with the news and then walked home.

She calls me a minute later.

"Hey." I say.

"Hello! I got off early, and you took like three hours anyways. Somebody's here to see you. OI! Don't start without me that's cheating! Gotta go." She hangs up, making me wonder who it is.

I get home about ten minutes later to find two girls sitting on my couch playing video games. Annabeth wears a giant pink sweatshirt I've seen before saying 'I woke up like this', sweats, and her hair in a messy ponytail which I barely have ever seen on her, and socks. Beside her sits Taylor in a crop-top, plaid pants and socks as well.

Annabeth pauses the game and turns to me. "Hey Percy, Taylor is awesome. She likes baking as much as me."

"Nobody likes baking as much as you Annabeth. Hey Taylor." Taylor gets up and gives me a hug.

"Hey Percy. I was in town and figured I'd stop by and surprise you and found your roommate here." Taylor explains.

"Yeah it's great to see you I haven't seen you in a while. Whats with the socks?" I ask.

"Oh yeah these are Annabeth's. Have you seen hers?" Annabeth lifts up a leg to show her white socks that actually have ginger cats on them, wearing beanies and glasses. I laugh.

"Those are so cool." I say grabbing her foot and studying them.

"Ow ow Percy!" She protests laughing. I let go, and she rubs her foot "Thank you Seaweed boy." Her phone goes off again, a tune I haven't heard yet. (She has a tune for everyone) and she squeals and grabs her phone picking it up.

"Ahmagod where have you been?" She points her thumb down the hallway and walks into her room, last thing I hear is "It's been to long! Where are you?"

Taylor smiles at me. "You know she's really cool."

"Yeah, she is."

"I just knocked on your door and she said 'you a friend of Percys?' and I said 'yeah' and she asked 'well if you do video games and cookies come on in.' and then I learned she's a doctor... Why did you get a roommate though? You don't need one." Taylor says.

I smile, almost telling her she did the same test to the boys, but I have a rule. Don't bring up exes. "I don't need one, but I figured somebody might need a place to stay, I made the rent incredibly low as well." I tell her quietly.

Taylor just looks at me. "Your just to nice Percy." I laugh when she says that.

A scream emanates from Annabeth's room. "WHAT?" she screeches. I exchange a look with Taylor, and Annabeth emerges walking towards the kitchen. "Well some warning would've been nice I don't have the day off tomorrow and I look like shat. No, no that's not possible either. Okay, fifteen minutes? Great babe, see you then. Here's the address-" She rattles off the address then hangs up and looks at me and Taylor.

"My friend just randomly popped into town so I'm going to go catch up, if anybody knocks, probably them." She runs back into her room.

I shrug and Taylor and I start playing video games. Fifteen minutes later Annabeth emerges in a short red dress, hair styled, makeup done, in heels. That locket she's always wearing actually prominent, holding a clutch. She searches around the hall closet and then grabs a trench coat.

"Nice look Annabeth." I comment.

A horn honks from outside

"Thanks Seaweed boy. Nice meeting you Taylor. I'm going, see you later." She gives a quick wave then easily struts outside in those killer heels-literally they look like pencils.

"Think her friend is a guy?" I ask.

"Maybe. She called her friend babe, but that doesn't mean anything either because girls call girls babe. Why, you jealous?"

"No, just wondering." I say, turning back to our game and running Taylor off the road.

"Goddamn! When did you suddenly get good at mariokart? When did you even get a gaming system?" She asks.

"When I was in second grade. Annabeth's even better." I say.

Taylor clucks. "She must have something wrong with her. Daddy issues? Some high family money she cut herself off from? Honestly she's a bit to perfect." Taylor says.

"Well I do know one of her problems, and it makes her pretty damn flawed."

"Good. Fakers gonna be perfect." She says.

"I thought it was haters gonna hate." I reply, and she laughs.

"Only when they're easy to hate can you really hate somebody."

"Surprisingly deep Taylor." I say laughing.

* * *

**You know that saying in nursery school 'you get what you get and you don't get upset'? That applies to this chapter. No, you do not have fuller dialogue. If there is any swearing, I didn't see it when I scanned over. Sooo you guys want fuller dialogue? Well, would say you can't have your daily cake and eat it to, but we all know the cake is a lie. **

**I can't do daily chapters, I already spend an hour at least editing each chapters before I send them out, I can't completely revise a chapter every day, so now you'll be receiving weekly chapters with your edited dialogue and padding, though I've never had a story where multiple people review or PM me asking for padding-in fact most like the fact my stories have little to no padding.**

**Before you ask, no I'm not mad at you guys, my day has just sucked, I only spent three hours with somebody poking around inside my mouth at ungodly hours in the morning. I got three operations in one day, and I am no happy camper. Seriously, please don't complain about the dialogue I KNOW you'll have padding next week, kay? **

**Reply to PiperGrace938: Psh, these chapters ARE long. A few months ago I'd cut them off at 800 words which was highly idiotic. Some chapters have more going on so they need to be longer, but I tend to keep mine on the short side so that internet-goers with short attention spans can sit through them. It takes me a full day to slog through a 4,000 word chapter. Way to much going on.**

**Gods save me my ANs are becoming long.**

**Peace out-Id.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Shinny Star,  
**_

_**Guest,**_

_**PiperGrace938,**_

_**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath,**_

_**Skydragon74193,  
**_

_**Also A Blonde,**_

_**C.C. Capitols,  
**_

_**DarknessBeforeTheLight,**_

_**DarknessBeforeTheLight, (Again.)  
**_

_**wisegirl11,**_

_**And-**_

_**FangirlAlertWatchOut**_

_**For reviewing! A whole lotta cookies! _**(::) (::) _**(::) (::) _**(::) (::) _**(::) (::) _**(::) (::) _**(::) (::) _**(::) (::) _**(::) (::) _**(::) (::) _**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

* * *

Taylor eventually left later that night after we hung out, and I hear Annabeth come in around one in the morning, drunk and laughing.

I didn't see much of Annabeth for the next few days, she seemed to spend all her time when she wasn't working with her 'friend' who I had yet to pry the gender or name out of Annabeth.

Well that was until Wednesday, when Annabeth slept in. Somebody knocked on the door, and I opened it to find a very interesting girl on my doorstep.

Long dark black down to her waist, bright blue eyes, and tan skin, wearing a T-shirt for Sherlock, jeans and dirty converses. She studies me, and I glance at her outfit.

"Figures Essie would pick a roommate who is a male version of me." The girl says in a tinted accent, and walks past me and flops onto the couch.

"Who are you?" I ask her closing the door.

"Well you already know, obviously. I'm her 'friend' you closed the door after me, meaning you expected me to be somebody Essie knows, and who has Essie been hanging out with? Moi, yours truly. Pure awesomeness." The girl remarks.

"Well I meant more your name. And she goes by Annabeth now."

The girl laughs. "Essie actually got people to call her that? Lol. And I'm Peri. That's P-e-r-i."

"I'm Percy."

"I know."

"So why are you here? Annabeth's sleeping." I tell her.

"No Essie's up." Peri replies.

"She is?" I ask.

Peri springs up. "OI ESSIE GET OFF YOUR FAT LAZY ASS AND GET UP!" Peri runs down the hall and enters my room.

"Other room!" I call, following her into Annabeth's room.

Peri jumps on the bed and pulls her covers off. "Peri!" Annabeth shouts not even opening her eyes. I also note that Annabeth is wearing a sports-bra and shorts.

"Gee Essie I'm flattered how'd you know it was me?"

"Well Perseus I knew because your the only one cruel enough to do that to a poor sleep deprived doctor!" Annabeth complains into her pillow.

"Perseus?" I ask.

"Well wear clothes to bed Essie and you won't have this problem." Peri says.

Annabeth sits up and looks at me, completely unfazed. "Oh yeah. Perseus here-Peri. We've been friends since before we where born."

Peri is now jumping on Annabeth's bed. "Yeah. Other then the fact our dads had the same mistress, everyone thought I was going to be a boy so they arranged a marriage between us. But alas-" She pauses and Annabeth takes over, like they've told this story a hundred times.

"Peri popped out of her mom, a girl. Bit of a shocker to everyone, so that was called off."

"And what about Essie?" I ask.

"This girl here..." Peri affectionately pats Annabeth's face. "Used to be obsessed with the Essie nail polish. It stuck."

I shake my head. "Well I'll leave the two of you to your... Shenanigans." I say. Dear god did that word really just come out of my mouth?

"Nooooo Male me! C'mon stay! We can make your hair look awesome! All sexy instead of sleepy." Peri jumps up and touches my hair.

I send a pleading look to Annabeth but she just laughs, jumping up and grabbing a T-shirt and slipping it on. "And seriously Peri? He already has a nickname, Seaweed boy." Annabeth says.

"Seaweed boy? What kind of nickname is that? Try Male me. Even Seaweed _brain_ is better then seaweed boy."

"That only works for you Peri." Annabeth reasons.

"You both know I have an actual nickname right? It's Teddy."

"Why, you a cuddly drunk?" Peri asks combing my hair. I swat her hand away.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"That one, when she's completely drunk is like a cuddly drunk. But an R rated one. Trust me, I've seen it." Peri combs my hair anyways.

"Don't comb the hair, its my signature."

"Teddy! Don't tell me your one of those greasy creeps who has their 'signature' that nobody actually cares about?" Peri asks, I don't understand the question though.

"Nah he's a celebrity." Annabeth says coming back into the room with an assortment of beauty products and dumping them in front of Peri.

"Well I know Annabeth won't care about that but your a CELEBRITY?" Peri asks.

"Yeah. I'm Percy Jackson." Peri totally fan girls.

"Your so disappointing." Annabeth says sighing.

"Essie, have you heard his singing voice?"

"No, except for his song Sing on the radio"

"I swear to god as soon as you hear Wake me up you will literally tear all his clothes off." I raise both my eyebrows as Peri says this.

She turns to me. "What, I am not the dirtiest of your fans, you read 50 shades of Jackson, and that was a MILD one. Trust me I'm in a Jackson fan group-some of the things they say. But honest to god Essie why haven't you stuck your tongue down his throat yet?" Peri asks pointing at me as she does so.

Annabeth is giving Peri the death stare. "He's my roommate."

"I'm so shipping you two right now. Percabeth. So regal. Perfection in the ship name always means its a good ship." Peri proclaims.

"Peri..." Annabeth warns.

"You two would look so good together!" Peri gushes.

"Peri! Outside, now." Annabeth grabs Peris hand and pulls her literally out onto the deck.

I think that girl may have been mentally scarred by the fact that her parents thought her a boy and that has made her crazy.

The two come back in, Peri laughing and Essie continuously hitting her.

"It's funny! You can't stop me from laughing it's of my own free will!" Peri shrieks.

"It's not funny Peri. It was an accident!"

"I'm sure it was."

"What are you two talking about?" I ask.

"Oh periods. Now bro Essie here says your an amazing guy so I figure hey, give male me some credit."

I find that Peri is pretty cool. She turns Annabeth from regular Annabeth to a-teen Annabeth I suppose. She laughs more, smiles more, makes more perverted jokes.

A few of my cousins come over the next day and we all go out together, Peri talking me into it by saying if two Percy's where together we'd be unstoppable.

Which was true, add two black haired peoples together and they can do great feats of drunkenness. Plus, I want to see this R-rated Teen-Annabeth.

* * *

**Okay guys. You know, I've been talking to a few of you through PMs, and you're all nice. And so I'm posting for stories for you guys, because seriously. This story has gotten a bit more negative comments more quickly then my other fics, which usually have to hit 10,000 views before that stuff happens. Most of them where guests, and I denied quite a few because I didn't want them on my story.**

**Review replies-**

**Wisegirl11: That's a good idea for a plot. If I didn't have a plot already, I'd do that. I think you should write that, because it's a good idea for a plot, and I wouldn't want to steal it from you for a new story :)**

**C.C. Capitols: (I can PM you, but I'm too lazy.) Actually I just thought it was an awesome picture and vaguely looked like Annabeth. Don't you waggle your eyebrows at me. I have a whole stack of cookies-look at them. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**PiperGrace938: Taylor as in Taylor Swift. I take it you're not a swiftie XD.**

**Also A Blonde: *Facepalms* Look, she's referring in internal dialogue about things that have previously happened to her, and if you can't grasp that concept then is that really my fault? You don't go through her whole life at the hospital. You get it in, late at night, and she doesn't want to go out because she doesn't want her bosses thinking badly of her if they hear she was out partying with the other residents. It's really simple writing. I don't know if your guestname prompts because you obviously have never had to deal with judgment. Seriously, I used to tell people I wanted to be a writer when I was a blonde and they'd laugh or tell me 'But you don't look like a writer!' now my hair is brunette, they ask me all sorts of questions about my stories and such. I, am simply a teenager.**

**Guest: Sorry haha one chapter per-day tops.**

**Okay, there's that. These AN's are getting long, sorry bout that.**

**-Id signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**DarknessBeforeTheLight,  
**_

_**Skydragon74193,**_

_**Thalia2275,  
**_

_**C.C. Capitols,**_

_**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP,**_

_**Futurenovelist123, (Twice.)  
**_

_**PiperGrace938,**_

_**Wisegirl11,**_

_**Guest,**_

_**HeleneChase,  
**_

_**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath,**_

_**Shinny Star,**_

_**SilverHuntresses,  
**_

_**And-**_

_**spiesareawesome, (Five times.)**_

_**For reviewing! Y'all get cookies! _**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**(::) (::) **__**  
**_**_

**This chapter is dedicated to Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP because she was my 50th reviewer! (Twice she's done that on my stories. Are you some sort of reviewing witch? ;) Course I couldn't have done it without any of you guys!**

* * *

Chapter Eight.

We go down to the pub, and alas I don't see R-rated Annabeth. "Next time Male me. Next time. Try getting her drunk alone." Peri whispers into my ear. Not that I was paying much attention, I was very drunk.

"Peri!" I say, wrapping her in a big bear hug.

"Teddy! How are you two twins?" Murray asks, suddenly appearing and clapping me on the back. He had found it highly entertaining that I had a twin. I had already instagrammed a picture of Peri and I, it had 20,000 likes last time I had checked and just-a hella lot of comments.

"We're good. Where's Annabeth?"

I don't remember what Murray's answer was, or what I had done mostly afterwords. It was just a blur.

* * *

Next week my sling and splint come off and my wrist feels fine. The doctor who took it off stressed to me not to be doing anything that could over-exert it.

Annabeth said that doctor was an asshole. I took Annabeth's word, she said I knew my own limits.

I sit in the living room strumming the guitar, re-accustoming myself. Annabeth comes into the room. "Well I'm finally going to hear you sing one of your acoustic songs." She says smiling.

I feel apprehensive for some reason. I've played in front of thousands, millions of people. I got through that, but this single one-on-one makes me nervous.

I've been thinking of Annabeth as more then a friend for a while, she just doesn't know it.

I rack my brains for a song just right. Kiss me.

I begin to strum and sing

I finish and look at Annabeth as I set my guitar on the couch next to me. She's staring at me, open mouthed.

"That-that was amazing." She says.

"Thank you."

"I see why you have about a million fan girls." She replies laughing.

"Well actually Stuart made a graph, it's closer to a hundred million now." I say shifting at that.

"You're so talented." She says getting up and looking at me.

"That's what everybody tells me."

"I don't think you understand. Your voice, it's like-mm you know how most people have a spot?" Annabeth asks.

"No...?" I ask

"Like when your S.O. touches you or kisses you there it just-it makes you feel so amazing. And turns you on. Mine is on the back of my neck, which is sorta cliche, but still..." She trails off.

I stand up and walk next to her and brush her hair to the side, using my finger to touch the back of her neck. She closes her eyes and sighs.

"I'm guessing there? I've seen you rubbing your neck there." I ask her.

"Yeah." Her eyes fly open and meet mine, her gaze moves to my lips quickly but then back to my eyes.

"Your eyes are so beautiful." I take a step closer to her.

"I get that a lot. I don't think your very interested in my eyes right now though." She says quietly.

I give a low chuckle, and say in the same low voice "No. I'm not."

Her breath catches and I lean in and kiss her. She kisses me back, and when we break apart she's smirking.

"Took you long enough." She complains.

I laugh and take her by her waist my lips finding their way to that sweet spot on her neck. "Wanna make up for lost time?" I murmur.

"Maybe." She says. And we're kissing again.

* * *

**Annabeth.**

"You where right Peri." I say as soon as she picks up the phone.

She squeals. "Did you hit that?"

"No, we just made out, I got called in. And you where so right, singing and bam."

"Annabeth nice hair!" One of the nurses calls. I touch my hair, which is in a braid. "Thanks" I say with a smile, then return to my call where Peri is fangirling.

"Percabeth!" She squeals.

"Chill Peri."

"But your totally on team Seaweed?"

"I was on team Seaweed before we where born."

"Yes yes, basics but now-"

"Yeah I know. Defintley team Seaweed."

"Now here's a question, he's about to finish up his tour now his hand is healed right?" Peri asks

I pause "Yeah he is gonna have to..."

"Don't worry. A bit of time away always makes for good anniversary."

"Unless they find somebody else."

"Aw chill Essie."

"I am not a nail polish brand Peri."

"And I am not an apple."

"What does that have to do with the nickname Peri?"

"I don't know but it does."

I laugh and roll my eyes. "You crazy bitch."

"Your crazier. Love ya!"

"Yeah yeah I've heard it all before. Prove it."

"I made a ship name for you and Male me."

"Okay proof enough Pears."

"Oh and so much more. I got you out of arranged marriage. AND DON'T CALL ME PEARS."

"Ya I know."

"And I helped you with the whole DC problemo." She continues.

"Okay okay, love ya you crazy person."

"CYLINDERS!"

"On fire?"

"You so get me Essie. Talk to ya!" And with that Peri hangs up.

"You have some weird phone conversations." Nina says. She's one of the best nurses here.

"You betcha."

"So who'd you sleep with last night? And don't try and lie to me. Only time you ever put your hair up is when your sick, or after you've been romancing."

"A very hot, very sexy, very talented guy with seaweed for brains. And we just made out."

"I see, team Seaweed." She remarks.

"Yeah my bestie has black hair like seaweed and she said when we where in about kindergarten 'I'm going to create a team for people who have a Seaweed life. With me as your best friend now all you need is a boy who's a Seaweed, and a Seaweed babysitter, and a Seaweed cat.' she went on and on and on."

Nina smiles. "That explains why your stethoscope is faux Black animal hair."

"Yeah. Anyways I gotta run, appointment in ten!" I call as I make my way down the hall.

I know Nina is the nurse least likely to gossip, and she's pretty cool.

* * *

**OMG GUYS 55 REVIEWS IN A WEEK? WHO IS AWESOME? YOU ARE AWESOME! (Mini motivational rant aside, I got reviews to reply to.)**

**First off, to anybody I didn't get back on Peri ain't Thalia. She's like a fem Percy if your into those kind of stories. They look like twins. Thalia comes in next chapter *Waggles eyebrows* (C.C. Capitols BTW I stole your eyebrows.) And for some reason, Thaluke. Well, if your not a fan of that they aren't making out or anything *Cough cough* Well you'll see.  
**

**Review replies!**

**PiperGrace938: Didn't think so XD. Was that some Percabeth or what? I wait 10K words at least before I make percabeth go romantic. **

**Wisegirl11: I never thought I'd write on fanfiction! Heck. I had just read SoM again, so I remembered that site I'd found a while ago, created an account, wrote up a one-shot and BAM writer-dom born. It is a pretty awesome plot-I think XD.**

**spiesareawesome: Cray-cray people. OMG. My mom has a engineering degree, as do two of my aunts. It runs in the family. And my brother's in his senior year of getting his bio-engineering degree. But seriously. Apparently I have the highest IQ in between my siblings, and I was the only blonde one. It annoyed my sister soooo much hehe.**

**Shinny Star: Unfortunately I haven't run out of pre-written chapters, but I WILL have to incorporate that! *Muahaha* hehe  
**

**C.C. Capitols: You have your proof, cry that tsunami tide in your eyes. (So amazing aren't I?) Also, I'm not giving back your eyebrows until you give me cookies ;)**

**Futurenovelist123: That is so cool!  
**

**WHEW that's a bunch! Okay, that's all for today folks, hope you enjoyed!**

**Da queen of da world signing out-Id**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**leayonia- **Why thank you! _

**_Skydragon74193- _**_Thanks for your input! I doubt you stuck around to read the next chapter, but I did PM you with basically the same thing I'm saying now. Yes, it is hard to follow. There was a lot of swearing in this, and my readers complained so I've had to remove most of it. Some I just edited out but I had to remove a lot because it really made no sense without the swearing. Which is why, it's harder to follow. Also why there was no pre-romance because I edited that out (Guess why.) I know your not trying to be negative, I know it's your opinion, and I know a good writer needs feedback... What was your point by saying that last bit? It's just criticism. (Oh, and I avoided pointing this out, but you did this a few times and it's really bugging me, you keep on saying fallow instead of follow?) _**_  
_**

_**spiesareawesome-** __Hehe. I used to take karate. Dropped it for soccer, never picked it back up after my sister got a blackbelt. I have legacy issues._

**_PiperGrace938- _**_Hey, I'm not THAT evil. Also, I can write in shyness but-Annabeth isn't very shy in herself in the books... Is she to advancing or something? . _

**_C.C. Capitols- _**_I always have to re-read dialogue, (Sometimes even Alex's and Logan's, I was just like wut?) but that's mostly because I'm thick.*Gives back eyebrows*_

_**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP- **Thanks thanks thanks!_

**_Guardian'sDragonOfDeath-_**_ Why thank you!_

**_SilverHuntresses- _**_Yeah and you wrote a pretty kickass review XD._

**_And-_**

**_Futurenovelist123-_**_ Well, that's a bit evil. What are people becoming these days. I mean not giving cookies and thanking their readers? Meh. Whoopsie. This story was orignally a main singular but I changed it just after writing it to a Percabeth, forgot a few people XD. He's Percy's cousin._

**_Thanks for all your reviews guys! Really made me smile (And roll my eyes a few times ;) Here are your cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)_**

* * *

When I get home I find Percy not around. I text him, telling him I'm cooking dinner.

I make some pasta and an amazing sauce (Or amazing in my eyes anyways) Percy arrives randomly an hour later.

"Hey. Smells good, what is it?" Percy asks.

"Fettuccine with Chase special sauce." I say winking. Percy laughs.

"Well I can't wait to try it." I expected things to be a bit different between us, but nothing. We act completely normal, eating dinner and keeping up our witty banter.

"That is some damn good pasta." Percy comments as I rinse the dishes and he loads them into the dish washer.

"It's a recipe one of the chefs my family had created. I just improved it." I say.

"Well you can improve anything." Percy says as I hand him the last dish.

"Oh, like what?" I ask. He's silent for a moment as he sets the dishwasher on and then stands behind me, his arms encircling me and he whispers in my ear.

"Mmmm. Well food, your job. I'm pretty damn sure you take extra shifts even though your not desperate for the money. And just life. You try your hardest and just seem to improve life as you go."

"What about you? I'm certainly not changing you." I say softly, it's all I can get out.

"You've changed me in some ways. Just maybe you don't notice them." He whispers.

I turn around in his grasp and put my arms around his neck. "Well I guess that was a pretty damn good compliment."

"How good?" Percy asks in his low, sexy voice.

"Good enough for this." I press my lips to his, and we start making out. Being with Percy is like a rush. You know how there are all these cliches in romances about sparks? That's psychological. But when somebody is a good kiss and an even better fuck, and you have chemistry and your personalities mesh together-well that's something. It's how you scientifically find a match. Basically if you don't got it in the bedroom you ain't gonna be as happy.

"You know I'm going to be on tour for the next few months right?" He asks.

"I. Don't. Care. We can figure that out after this." I murmur between kisses on his neck.

He gives me a cheeky grin. Dear god, I am going to church every Sunday after this.

"I'm still going on tour." He says.

"I know."

"I mean I don't know how serious you are but I'm going to be gone five months."

I sigh. "Yeah and I've never been on tour but I mean still... There are stories."

"Depends on who's going on tour. But still... We can keep this going" Percy says then moves and begins to nibble on my ear.

"Well I don't think I can think about anybody else for a while after what you just did to me." I say laughing.

He smiles "I mean-"

I cut him off. "If you say your not good I will slap you."

He gives me a smirk "Where exactly?"

"On the arm. Hard."

"Well that's not what I was envisioning."

"Well your about to just blatantly lie by rejecting that compliment."

"It's not a blatant lie."

"What where you going to say then?" I ask propping myself up.

"I mean it can't be all me. Has to be the chemistry between two people, and yeah how good they are but I've been told that so much I've just stopped trying to tell you differently."

"Told that so much hrmm?" I ask.

"Well you told me just now, and twice last night and once earlier this morning. That's four times alone."

I laugh "Okay, that's true."

"Now... Where were we?" He asks his arm stopping it's absent minded movements and encircling my waist.

"Mmm I'm not sure. Remind me?" I ask him.

"Always."

* * *

The next morning I'm shaken awake by Percy.

"Annabeth. I'm leaving now." He says.

I don't wanna get up. He kisses me, his minty breath waking me up. "Leaving?" I ask him.

"Yeah." I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him back down to me kissing him again, not caring about my morning breath.

"Guess I'll see you around Christmas time."

"Yeah. I'll call you when I land."

"Great. Bye."

He kisses me again then pulls away and roots around for a minute. I fall back asleep, and when I wake up he's gone.

* * *

**Okay, so it was short. And I must admit, didn't make much sense to me. Originally it was 1700 but alas I had to go and edit that out for y'all. Your seriously missing half the story cus it's swearing. But hey, whatevs.**

**Meh peoples I am very, very, very sick. I fell asleep earlier after I had woken up. (By waking up I mean like taking a shower, not sorta mumbling.) And I fell back asleep. I never. Ever. Fall back asleep. Not when I had meningitis. Or the Flu. Or pink eye. Not when I broke my arm. Not any of the times I've had insomnia. I never fall asleep in the day! It's a novelty, like wut?**

**Lol well that's all! **

**-Id signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Special thanks to-_**

**_Guest-_** _I'm going!__  
_

**_firefly9917-_**_ Yah, here's your chapter!_

**_brittbrat101- _**_You guys sure know how to make me feel bad! In fact, I do have a fairly good reason for not updating, which shall be explained below._

**_Guest_**_ -Thanks! And I am._

**_PiperGrace938-_**_I shall do that-they are hormone driven though... That was sort of the point._

**_Guest- _**_But they didn't sleep together..._

**_spiesareawesome- _**_Haha that did make me smile! Thanks!_

_**C.C. Capitols- **I have to read that again *Puts in list of procrastination for November* Thank you. I'm just a genius like that. Nothing goes wrong hehe-yet. I can take back those eyebrows just as easily! I love that quote xD.  
_

**_animelove22-_**_Well I always seem to be sick so IDK._

**_DarknessBeforeTheLight-_**_To bad. Because I'm evil._

**_leayonia-_**_Not so much 'keep writing' but 'keep posting'_

_**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP- **Well kinda. I mean there's not much I can do about it if my brain won't let me fall asleep. Other than going on meds (Which I won't do.) I just sorta have to tough it out.  
_

**_eukiekoala- _**_OMG WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT? Haha but no, they just look the exact same they are not actual twins._

**_Futurenovelist123_**_ -We did talk about this, I was going to do that which is partially why I put off posting this chapter. I will use that idea later, because they really just had a hormone-driven hookup, even with the tension and foreplay gone. So there's nothing there really._

**_Guardian'sDragonOfDeath-_**_ Thanks._

**_IzzyQuagmire0907- _**_Yep. Pretty much._

_**Thanks guys! It took me like twenty minutes to type that all up. AND I AM SORRY, I will explain after this chapter. Here are your cookies: **_

**(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) ****(::) (::) **

* * *

**Percy**

I unlock the door and walk into the house then set my bags down. It's been five months, and I expected it to look the exact same as it had been. Instead it was noticeably different. For starters it's decorated for Christmas, there are throw pillows, a new rug and new curtains. A flower pot sits on the windowsill holding an exotic flower, and there's a bowl of fresh fruit on the table. A Christmas tree stands in the corner, alight and decorated, and a few presents sitting underneath. I look in the kitchen, check the fridge which is neat and fully stocked.

"Annabeth?" I ask going into her room, then checking mine. Not here.

I hear the door open and shut, and walk back into the main living area, where there stands Annabeth looking at my bags.

"Hey Annabeth. Back from tour." I say.

She looks extremely elegant, wearing a white and black dress, heels, full makeup and her hair in a side braid.

"I see Percy. Welcome home." She says politely. She then proceeds to take off the heels and set her purse on the dining room table and walk into her room not saying another word to me.

Curious. Why is she being polite, and cold not at all-Annabeth.

I follow her. "What the eff dude?" She asks, looking at me as I enter, seeing as she's wearing more or less a shirt.

"It's not like I've seen you like this before. Your being a bit cold to me I mean I expected some sort of welcome." I say.

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood right now to be all happy-go-lucky." She mutters putting some jeans on.

"What? I mean what did I do?" I ask confused.

"Look, Percy I don't mind. In fact I don't care, and I don't judge. What I do mind, care, and judge you about is the fact you didn't even bother to tell me. I mean-yeah we hooked up once, but common decency."

"Tell you what?"

"Just-you know what just get out of my room okay? Your girlfriend left a note on the fridge and her present is under the tree." She says, pushing me out then closing and locking her door.

Girlfriend? What?

I go back to the tree and look underneath checking each present. Some for me, some for Annabeth from people I didn't know. I spot the one I sent Annabeth, and there's one from her to me. I finally find one that Annabeth placed in the very back out of sight.

TO: Percy

FROM: Rachel. Luv ya!

Rachel? I hadn't spoken to her since we'd broken it off.

I check the note on the fridge, lo and behold a note from Rachel.

_Hey babe! I see you haven't gotten around to coming back to your house. I also really like your new roommate! She's way better then the one you had before, what a bitch she was. Anyways love you, see you later!_

_Rachel._

I knock on Annabeth's door, and she doesn't answer.

"Annabeth was Rachel here? What did she say?" I ask

She doesn't reply so I continue. "You do know I'm not dating her, right?" I ask.

She opens the door. "I thought I knew, I mean your a stand up guy right? Your really nice and sweet and just amazing, but I mean this has happened to me before, and I took the guys word and he actually did have a girlfriend, and I broke her heart. You can't take anything back in this world." She shuts the door again.

"Annabeth... I haven't spoken to Rachel in months."

"You said in that magazine interview that you where in a relationship." Her voice says muffled through the door.

"Yeah. With you." I tell her.

She doesn't reply.

"Annabeth..."

"I have some family coming in tomorrow, they'll be crashing in my room. Just a heads up." She tells me.

"Yeah, fine. Somebody can have my room and I'll take the couch if need be. Now I have to go get an explanation from a certain someone." I say.

* * *

Finding that certain someone was harder then I expected. I finally found Rachel at a coffee shop drinking a tea.

"You know the point of coffee shops is to drink surprise... coffee?" I ask her.

"Mmm well somebodies in a testy mood."

"Well I just came back from a long tour and come home to find my roommate pissed at me and I apparently have a girlfriend I didn't know about."

"Oh chill Percy I'm doing you a favor." Rachel says looking me in the eye. I look around, there is nobody since-shocker it's freezing and slushy and we're outside.

"And why exactly is that a favor?"

"Well for starters, I know you're in a relationship and I turned up and said I was your girlfriend, she got totally pissy. So she's jealous. And do you know who her father is?" She asks leaning in.

"He's a politician."

"He's the vice president, and he's running for president of the united states! She's been off the books for a bit, but your going to have all kinds of crazies coming after-" I cut her off.

"No way is her dad running for president."

"He is, and her life is going to be a whole mess come next November. He has damn good chances apparently. I'd kick her out." Rachel advises.

"No, see this is why we broke up. Because you make these plans, and you judge other people. Annabeth can hold her own, you'll see."

"I guess we will. And we broke up because I know when and how to win."

I shake my head. "We're never getting back together. Look up some Taylor swift Rachel." I turn and walk off.

* * *

When I get back I find Annabeth with a cup of cereal in hand.

"Annabeth, I'm not dating her. You gotta know that I'm telling the truth."

Annabeth rubs her forehead. "Okay, look, I've been thinking about it and I'm deciding to trust you on the fact that your not dating Rachel. But we're going to have to deal with this after my family because honest to god I can't just say I have a boyfriend or show we're together at all or I am going to be severely interrogated. My family gossips like nothing else."

"Who is coming?" I ask, curious.

"My cousin, cousin in law and their kid are staying with us if that's what your asking. The rest are at hotels. One of my cousins, Dani is getting married Christmas Eve so basically my whole family is London." Annabeth laughs. "Oh with my family they are going to burn down part of London probably."

"Can't wait to meet them then."

"Haha-yeah should be entertaining. My two cousins staying with us know who you are but the rest are clueless to that, they just know your a musician."

"Your hiding a lot from your family."

"Not really."

"I mean we could say that we've been on a couple dates. I mean I don't think I can stay away from you for a week."

"Yeah I doubt you can."

"Is that a challenge?" I ask.

"Yes it is. After tonight, we keep our hands off each other for a week. Drunkenness is iffy we'll visit that when it gets there."

"What happens tonight?" I ask.

"Well I haven't had seen you in five months. You think I'm entering this challenge starving?"

"Good point. So you believe me?"

"There's a line between wanting to believe and actually believing." She murmurs.

"Well where are you?" I ask.

"Exactly on the line."

* * *

***Whistles awkwardly* Yep. I know. A week. OKAY I have several reasons.**

**One: I had this plan for this chapter for this but I decided against it for-reasons. And so this chapter was pre-written so I posted this.**

**Two: I got an smartphone, and I've been absorbed with that.**

**Three: I did get injured, and so I spent a few days with a heating pad and daytime tv and it hurt to do anything.**

**Four: I have been so busy. I'm not even talking about school busy, last week I had consecutive appointments throughout the week, and even if I missed school I couldn't write because I was tired-or drooling from the Novocaine. (You're welcome for that lovely mental image.)**

**Five: I am doing Nanowrimo. What's Nanowrimo you ask? Well it's National novel writing month. You try and write a 50,000 word first draft within the month of November-because that's totally sane and normal. I got it in my head that if I didn't write for a while I'd be all fresh and ready to write in November! Then my brain started working and I realized I need to be in the habit of writing.**

**All of that is the reasons why I haven't updated. Okay?! Don't kill me! I will be writing chapters every day (Well, a singular one so it may not be this story.) Until halloween, then for the month of November you probably won't hear a peep from me. I haven't decided, I may not respond to any PMs at all as well. Which saddens me, but I need to do it to keep me from procrastinating. I'll be back in December.**

**Just wanted to say, you guys are awesome. Review wise, this is my third most popular fic. (Let's see if we can get it in first. We just need another 70 reviews. And 5 or so to get it in second.) And-just thanks.**

**Sorry for the long A/N!**

**-Id signing out**


	11. Chapter 11

_Special thanks to-_

_Guest- *Rolls eyes* So, you think you can troll me *Claps slowly* oh, and it's *fucking, please use complete swear words, thanks!_

_Animelove22- Thanks! I'm at 30K something words at the moment._

_Brittbrat101- Thank you! And yeah, I have good reasons haha._

_Skydragon74193- We all have off days._

_Spiesareawesome- Yep, no problem. And read-that sounds just-weird. See is better. See my writing through 1's and 0's_

_Guest-Well haha, that never happened. Sorry bout that._

_Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP- Thanks! And yeah, it's been fairly hard to etch by some days._

_Guardian'sDragonOfDeath- Well, it's not really-ah whatever, thank you!_

_C.C. Capitols- I prefer dudette, thank you very much_

_eukiekoala- Yah, it's that time of year again! Even though, I wrote this in early september-ahh whatever_

_FangirlAlertWatchOut-No. These ARE long for me. I like writing shorter chapters, because I myself have trouble following longer ones. I try and make them at least a 1,000 words each time, though that doesn't always work out_

_IIII Winter Wolf IIII- No, not really._

_DarknessBeforeTheLight- Thanks!_

_Nicky-Yeah, I strive to be original. There is such a thing as to original though._

_and-_

_firefly9917-Which is arriving at this very moment :)_

* * *

**Okaaaaay guys! I have a new story, well-a whole slew really, because my girl Taylor released a new album, as usual, and before I start posting those little things that I use for blowing off Nanowrimo steam, I figured, HECK lemme do a quick update here before y'all go and grab a guillotine to chop my head off for not updating. So, here it is, your update. I've tried peeps, but it's honestly just scrapings from my hollow mind. If you hate on me, I will take another three weeks to update and call you a troll. We good? We good.**

**I just realized there's an error in last chapter. You guys can torch me on swear words, but not when there is a gaping plot hole/error? LOL.**

* * *

I wake up next morning when a pair of boxers and pajamas are thrown at me.

"Wake up, get dressed." Annabeth tells me.

"Why?"

"Because my cousins will be here in a few minutes and they do not need to see a naked popstar first thing after a red-eye." Annabeth informs me.

"Yeah yeah." I get up, and get dressed.

"So this is how this will work. My cousins get my room, and I crash on the couch in your room, and their kid in the living room." She explains when I walk into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"I'll probably throw a party, and go out to a lot of dinners, you can tag along as my new boyfriend or just stay far away from their crazy shit."

"I like new boyfriend." I say encircling my arms around her waist.

"So do I. But all of them will assume we had sex."

"Why?"

"We're all batshit crazy. Us girls have a rule in the family. No bringing boys unless you're going to marry them."

"Well then... Your family must be intresting."

Annabeth smiles, and the doorbell rings. She runs to answer it and I pour myself a cup of coffee and walk out a minute later, and Annabeth is hugging three people.

"Hello." I say nodding to them.

"Thalia, Luke, Lily, this is Percy. Percy, this is Thalia, Luke, and Lily." Annabeth introduces me to a women on the shorter side with soccer-mom black hair, a tall blonde guy, and a girl who looks about nine with blonde hair.

"Why do you always introduce Thalia first Essie?" Luke asks.

"Because, Luke I like Thalia better."

"Your so subtle about it too."

"Don't worry. Your in the top five favorite cousins Luke." Annabeth assures.

Thalia, who hadn't yet spoken, phone kept on buzzing. "Ugh. Essie can you take care of Drew? She's throwing an Aunt 'Dite worthy fit about how we're staying at your house and she has to pay for a hotel."

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "It'll blow over. Honest to god she treats us all like shit and then she expects us to just fall all over her. I haven't liked her since she was a freshman in highschool."

"Which year again?" Luke asks.

"Grandmas funeral. She basically told us all she hated us, and just treated me like shit before that. And she couldn't con her way into the 'big kids' party for anything. I totally had an in for cards of humanity and she just like tried to get in and started crying when they told her no. Just tell her to take it up with me." Annabeth spits out.

"I like Drew." Lily, the little girl pipes up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's more the fact she tried to buy you a pony sweetie." Thalia says.

"I'll show you where you can plop your stuff." Annabeth says.

She leads them down the hall into her room, but Lily sits down on the couch and looks for the remote. I pull it up from under it's usual cushion and hand it to her.

"Thanks bro. Now help a homie out and point me to CBS." She says.

"I don't get CBS."

"What are you, like an introvert? Everybody has CBS."

"First of all-no, I am not an introvert. Secondly, I watch DVD's with the whole season for TV shows, or on Demand, So I have limited channels." I say.

"Dude that's so oldschool. Either have Streaming or full TV." Lily says crossing her arms.

"But where are you sleeping?" I hear Thalia ask as Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth come back into the living room.

"Percy has a daybed in his room I can use, I'll be fine." Annabeth assures her.

"Really, it's fine, we can stay in a hotel." Thalia assures.

"No worries." I assure them.

Thalia and Annabeth share a look, then totally start cracking up. "No worries mate." Thalia says in a strangely on point Australian accent, making Lily giggle.

"Oh, that was the most entertaining funeral ever." Annabeth says.

"And I noticed your hair is curly, glad you stopped using the iron!" Thalia says, taking a lock of Annabeth's hair and twirling it.

Annabeth forces a smile. "Yeah, I think I'm just going to be wearing it up more from now on." She explains.

"That's nice. Now, we can go get unpacked if that's alright. All the young ones are deciding where to hang out." Thalia says.

"I got that covered. Percy, you cool?" Annabeth sends a look over to me, and I nod in assurance.

"I'm looking forward to meeting your family." I say with a smile.

In harmony, Annabeth and Thalia snort, Lily makes a "Hah!" sound in the back of her throat, and Luke smiles, seemingly amused.

"Good luck with that mate." Thalia says as she heads down the hallway.

"Call everybody up, give them the address!" Annabeth calls after her. Luke follows her, and Lily gets lost in some kids show on demand.

"Well. Ready to meet my family?" She asks.

"No."

"Good answer."

* * *

**Aaaaaaand there's your chappie folks! I was cackling this whole time. It's a bit short-true, but I have plans. They involve a OTP, a federal agency, and Taylor swift. IT'S GOING TO GO DOWN GREAT!**

**Note my shocking abundance of sarcasm.**

**Annnnyways, Nanowrimo has been sucking me dry, but I was in a writing mood so BAM.**

**I'm not going to edit that error out, I'm going to see which new reader stumbles across it, then edit it. I'm evil. Muahaha.**

**Id, signing out.**

**P.S. Next person to review is the 100th, so START TYPING. Like-now.**

**P.P.S. Somebody mentioned about Taylor swift being on the cover-actually, I just thought she bore resemblance to Annabeth-I always have, so I just plopped her on there. I tried to make a new cover-but I love that one. If anybody wants to take a crack at making a new cover, feel free.**

**P.P.P.S. Bonus points if you can tell me what PS means without googling it. (Note, I already know.) I won't know if you cheated, but if you did already know you can feel all smug about it.**


	12. Chapter 12

No disclaimers here. I hate disclaimers. I will go to a one direction concert, abolish Ed Sheeran and punch my sister before I do a disclaimer for fan fiction (So, NEVER GONNA HAPPEN)

By: Id65

Rather poorly edited by: Id65

Dedicated to-C.C. Capitols

While C.C is in fact the 101th reviewer, the 100th never answered her PM, sooo I'm changing it now to the 101th reviewer gets the shoutout because this seemingly happens all the time. Well, it happened on my other story which has over 100 reviews.

* * *

I stand, beer in hand, in conversation with some of Annabeth's male cousins. "So you're a rangers fan?" Frank asks, turning to me.

"Yeah, you a hockey fan?" I ask, excitement growing.

"Capitals. Did you see that game last night between Penguins and the Hurricanes?" Frank asks animatedly.

We're just getting into a good recall of the game when Octavian, Annabeth's scrawny rather annoying cousin interrupts. "Hockey is such a brutal sport. I prefer games that indulge the mind."

Frank rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath which I don't quite catch, which causes the guy beside him to chuckle.

"Shut up Mark." Octavian snaps at the guy laughing, two red spots now burning on his cheeks. "Well, at least I don't have Pyrophobia."

Just then, like a group of angels, Annabeth and some girls swoop in.

"Frank! Did I show you the garden outside?" A girl asks, pulling him outside.

"Octavian, can't you try being nice for an hour?" Reyna, Annabeths half something asks tiredly.

"Hmm, let me think. No." He says in a bored voice, checking his phone.

"Octavian!" Reyna says, crossing her arms.

Annabeth slowly pulls me away as a small crowd joins to watch as Reyna and Octavian begin to bicker. "So, they're just going to start fighting like that?" I ask.

"Yep. Pretty much. Percy, I want you to meet my mom." Annabeth says. I look up, rather alarmed. This is not the time to meet the parents, but there stands who must be Annabeth's mother. Her hair is long and black, nothing like Annabeth's in color but they both have the same curls. Her eyes are the same intimidating gray, but that's where the similarities end. Annabeth has a golden tan, but her mother was olive-skinned. Right, I'm supposed to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." I say.

"So, you're the boy dating my daughter." She says. An accent lilts her voice. Eastern, European definitely.

"Yes, I am." I say.

"Hm. And what is it that you do?" She asks, looking me up and down with a rather disliking gaze.

"I'm a musician, ma'am."

"And are you a good musician?"

"Well, everybody says I am. I just do it because I love being a musician. Playing the guitar, singing." I stop there, not wanting to rant.

"You could do better Annabeth." Athena remarks to her and then waves us off, turning back to talk to rather pretty red-headed women beside her, who gave me a flirtatious smile and a little wave.

"Don't even think about it." Annabeth whispers in my ear, catching my gaze at the redhead, and she drags me off into the kitchen, where Lily and a few other kids sit.

"Off the counters." Annabeth barks, and they scatter, mainly rolling their eyes with a 'sure aunt Annabeth.' and then they're out back into the living room. "Well, that went better than expected. I thought for sure you were going to do something extremely idiotic." Annabeth says as she grabs a soda out of the fridge.

"But she pretty clearly disliked me." I say, motioning back to the living room.

"No, if she disliked you she wouldn't allow me to date you. She just said you could do better. There's a difference." Annabeth says, pointing a finger at me for emphasis.

Just then a women in a tiny little dress floats in on killer heels-and I mean literally, you could stab somebody's eye out with one of those-and then sits on the counter-which her dress doesn't really allow, and flashes Annabeth.

"Ugh, Drew! This is a casual thing!" Annabeth exclaims, shielding her eyes and moving to stand beside me.

"I know. I'm going clubbing later." Drew says casually. "Well hello there Percy. I was just reading an interview of you." I have had yet to meet the fated Drew-but I had heard quite a bit of bad mouthing about her.

"Um. Hi?" I half ask as Drew flutters sparkly rainbow eyelids at me. I wonder how much time it took to get both of her eyelids like that. Way too long-it looks tacky, and dare I say slutty?

"Ugh. Your makeup is like a giant over glittered beacon." Annabeth says sourly.

"It is not." Drew says, a pouty look on her face.

"How long did that take you?" Annabeth asks, voicing my own question studying Drew's eyelids as she blinks.

"If you know your way around a vanity, not long. Now, Percy. I know you're besties with one direction. Is Jason single?" Drew asks, fluttering her lashes.

I stare at her for a moment before snapping to my senses. "Huh? Oh, Um I'm not sure if he is."

Drew gives a smile. "Well, could you let him know Drew Tanaka is interested?" With that, she slides off the counter and clicks away.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Honestly, that girl. Anyways-" Just then, another girl I was never introduced to comes in. While she isn't decked out like Drew-who has a more manufactured look, this girl looks like she just stepped off a catwalk. "Essie!" She squeals and launches herself at Annabeth.

"Piper!" Annabeth says with a laugh.

"You must be Percy." She says, drawing back from Annabeth. to study me with glowing eyes.

"You must be the Piper I've heard so much about." I hold out my hand for a handshake but she pulls me into a hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! And, your place is sick." Piper says, looking around.

"Yeah, I guess so." I say with a bit of a chuckle.

"So, what did Drew want?" Piper asks turning to Annabeth.

"To hook up with Jason." I say.

"Jason Grace?" Piper asks.

"Yeah." I say.

Piper laughs. "As if Thalia would let her."

"Thalia?" I ask.

"Yeah, Jason's big sister." Piper says.

"You're related?" I ask, brow furrowed.

"No, Thalia married Luke, thus marrying into the family. And thank god she did, I did not need to hear more radical feminist mumbo jumbo she was getting after living with Aunt Arty." Piper says with a roll of her eyes.

"Jason has never mentioned he had a sister. Annabeth, you knew?" I ask.

"Yeah. Jason was raised by his dad, Thalia by her mom. They were divorced shortly after Jason was born, so they grew up separate. She's actually planning on looking him up now that she's back in town, she hasn't seen him since he was a baby." Annabeth explains.

"Oh, I see. Well, I have him on speed dial." I say, taking my phone out of my pocket and waving it.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE- **I'm trying out a new format for A/NS. (Quite obviously)

I had to throw a hockey reference in there, my brother got me hooked forever ago. LET'S GO CAPS WHOOOOOOO.

Thanks for toughing it out guys, I haven't updated in forever-first, Nanowrimo (I won BTW,) and then on black Friday I got sick thanks to a cousin sometime on thanksgiving-I've been sick since, and am now only beginning to feel better-it's almost been two weeks-totally killing me.

**sMaRt wAtEr:** Um haha, I didn't make her a reflection of Thalia or anything-I guess she acts like her mom but she wasn't meant that way. Thanks though. And DING DING DING you are correct!

**Pjlover652332:**I have the same views on one direction I've always had :)

**Ariadnebeakon:** Uh what upcoming federal agency? Or do I just have a really bad memory.

**Dolphinirs**: DING DING DING. Though that sounds a bit like it came from a wiki page, you are CORRECT.

**Spiesareawesome:** DING DING DING correct!

**Animelove22:** Postscript. Close though!

**Thalia2275:** Glad to be of service :)

**BaileyLaine:** *Coughs* They may or may not be based on my own family. I confirm nor deny nothing.

**C.C. Capitols:** *Dudette* Dudette Cancery. Close, but not quite. Post script. It's an interesting story how I learned that. Now, where did you get post simms?

**Ally1331:** Thank you!

**DarknessBeforeTheLight:** Well, duh. I'm just that awesome.

Welllllll, quite a few of you got that correct! It is indeed postscript.

Okay, this is the AFTER AFTER AN. Anyways, we bumped up like TWENTY REVIEWS for a single chapter! So, now whoever is the 125th reviewer also gets a shout out! Whooooo! AND OMG. I just checked traffic stats. 10,000 VIEWS BABY WHOOOOOO! I just might even update two days in a row. Depends on my reviews. SO REVIEW.

QUESTION FOR THIS CHAPTER-What's your favorite Christmas song? Mine is Last Christmas.

I'm really hungry via no reviews here. FEED ME.


	13. Chapter 13

Psh. What disclaimers? I don't see any disclaimers here. This is _fan fiction_ after all.

By: Id65

Edited rather poorly by: Id65

Dedicated to: Animelove22

Animelove22 is our 150th reviewer. YAY!

* * *

"Between the lines of fear and blame you'll begin to wonder why you came, where did I go wrong, I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness-" I stop singing abruptly when my bathroom door opens and closes. "Hello?" I ask.

An electric toothbrush turns on and through a mouthful of toothpaste Annabeth replies "Really Percy? The Fray?"

"You recognized that song after a few bars so you don't get off at that. Um, what are you doing in here? I'm taking a shower." I say plainly.

"Well, yes you are. Meaning I can't. I have to go to work, and since you're hogging the hot water and my cousin is still asleep in the other bedroom..." Annabeth says. I sigh and turn the water off, opening the door to feel around for my towel. Annabeth sighs and then the towel is roughly pushed into my hand. I wrap it around my waist.

"Dudes have it so easy. They only have to wrap a towel around their waist." Annabeth says, leaning against the counter when I come out. Like she didn't want to see my abs. Pft.

"You could've just asked nicely. Don't come back out while I'm changing." I say.

"Thank you." Annabeth says, and then she closes the bathroom door behind me with a snap. I lock the door to my bedroom, then I quickly change. I thought Annabeth didn't have work. Oh well.

I check my phone, scrolling through my different social media feeds. I type a quick tweet, and less than five minutes later Annabeth walks out, fully dressed, her hair tied in a high wet ponytail.

"Isn't that bad for girls hair?" I ask.

"Yeah, well my shirt is white and I am not having it completely see through." She remarks, grabbing her shoes from under the daybed and putting them on quickly.

"Well then. I'll see you later." She says with a smirk and then goes out into the hall. It makes me worry a bit as to why she's smirking, so I exit my room as well. I hear laughter coming from the sun room, so I walk in. There sits Piper and- "Jason! Mate what are you doing here?" I ask with a confused smile.

"Well, I dropped by with tickets to invite you and Annabeth to our next show in new york-which is next week. And Piper here answered the door." Piper turns to me, and Jason immediately points at her and mouths 'she's hot!'

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I had to stay here with my mom, we were both pretty drunk last night." Piper says.

Why they couldn't just use uber I don't understand, but they didn't cause any disturbance.

"What are you wearing?" I ask, glancing down at her clothes.

"Target. Very high end." Piper says with a quirk of her eyebrow, like she expects me to laugh. "Actually, Olaf socks, sleep shorts, and a shut up and kiss me shirt. I keep pajamas in my purse at all times for things like this." Piper turns her sock.

What is it with that family and socks? Cat socks, frozen socks, galaxy socks. I just don't understand it.

"And you didn't think to wake me dude?" I ask Jason.

"Well, I couldn't leave this gorgeous lady all alone now could I?" Jason replies, and Piper bats her eyelashes.

Okay. Those two are flirting. It's pretty disgusting, so I'm getting out of here.. "I guess I'll leave you to it then. Heh." I quickly back out of the sun room, and into the kitchen where I promptly (And literally) bump into that redhead from the party last night.

She gives a little squeal as her mug shatters all over the floor and tea seeps over the tiles. She quickly moves and sits on the counter (What is it with that counter? Does it magically attract females butts or something?)

I thought Piper said her mom was here. Unless-no. This girl is way too young to have kids. She's like-28 tops.

"Sorry." I say, grabbing a towel and sopping up the tea, then collecting the pieces of the mug and dumping them into a trash can.

"Oh that's so sweet of you Percy." She coos.

"You know my name?" I ask, rather confused.

"Of course I know your name. I'm Aphrodite after all." Aphrodite gives a smile.

"The model?" I ask, still in a daze.

"Super model." She corrects, studying her nails.

"Percy! Aunt Dite. Sorry, just need to borrow him for a second." Annabeth then drags me by my arm outside and into the freezing air. I shake my head to clear it.

"It's her perfume. Seemingly every man is just intoxicated by it. My last boyfriend ended up going it at it with her in my bathroom." Annabeth states with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, I'd never be that rash but-wait, last boyfriend?"

"Yeah, his name was Nick." Annabeth's nose curls up as she says the name. Kind of cute.

"No, not about him. You said last boyfriend. That implies I'm your current boyfriend." I say.

"Well-no it wasn't meant that way."

"So you don't want to be my girlfriend?" I ask with a smile.

"No-Ca-I didn't say that! And why are you smiling?" Heat rises to Annabeth's cheeks as she stumbles over her words.

"Has anybody ever told you you're angry when you're beautiful?" I ask.

She scoffs. "You ripped that line off from star trek."

I chuckle. "Well that's because it's a good line."

"But it's not true." Annabeth replies quickly.

"It is in this case. Which show was that from anyways?" I ask, stepping a bit closer.

"Voyager. Q to captain janeway." Annabeth says, her breath hitching.

"Didn't know you liked Star Trek." I say, my voice lowering.

"I relapsed." She squeaks.

"I heard Star trek fans are excellent kissers." I say, and then I kiss her.

"Didn't even last 48 hours. And that was so cheesy." Annabeth murmurs once we stop, our foreheads still touching.

"Well we both lose, because you let me kiss you." I say. Annabeth slaps me on the arm.

"You just slaughtered that moment Jackson!" She hisses, and then turns on her heel and walks around the corner and into the house.

"There you are!" Lily exclaims when I enter the house, jumping up from the table, subsequently knocking my box of captain crunch over so it spills all over the table.

"Um, yeah?" I ask as Thalia exclaims "Lily!" As she quickly right sides the box and begins to scoop all the spilt cereal into an empty bowl.

"I need you to drive me somewhere." She says.

"And where would a little nine year old girl need to go that her parents couldn't take her?" I ask, bending down so I'm eye level with her.

"They're going to some adults thing at one of the hotels. And since Annabeth has work you can take me. I want to go sight seeing!" Lily exclaims.

"Well, you don't have to take her sight seeing but would you mind looking after her? I know you're only Essie's boyfriend but-" I wave it off.

"It's fine. I love kids." I say with a smile, silently adding ' _I just dislike Lily _' in my head.

"Great! I'll go clean this up." Thalia says, picking up all the plates and bringing them into the kitchen.

"Whoa, seriously?" Lily asks.

"I'll do you one better. I'm going to take you to meet a very good friend of mine. You'll like them. They're a celebrity. Just don't tell anyone, okay?" I ask. Lily's blue eyes seemed to become the size of spoons.

"Awesome!"

* * *

"Now, you have to be cool, Okay Lily?" I ask.

"Who are we seeing?" Lily asks, her eyes still shut tightly.

I nod to Taylor's security team-she must have notified them because they let us through without a word.

"It's a surprise." I say. I knock on Taylor's door and she answers, a giant grin on her face, and silently moves to the side to allow us inside. Her house is sick.

"Okay Lily. Open your eyes." I say. And she does open them and standing directly in front of her is- "TAYLOR SWIFT!" Lily screams, launching herself at Taylor. I'm about to go and tackle the girl-she looks like a crazy fan right about now-but Taylor laughs and picks her up spinning her around-which is pretty easy Lily is like less than seventy pounds. Taylor sends me a grin and we walk into her living room. I hold out my fist and Lily bumps it. "Best. Babysitter. Ever."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE-**Two chapters two days in a row. I'm on a roll! Meh. This could've been longer, but I thought that was a good cutoff point.

Shh shh shh-just be still. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. Good pep talk.

Did anybody catch my Easter egg? If you did, what was the Easter egg? I'm just wondering how analytical y'all are.

**IIII Winter Wolf IIII****-** Thanks.

**CursedBlade6**-If you're not a penguins fan I'm cool with you. I have quite a few friends who are die-hards for the blackhawks and rangers.

**Animelove22-** For me it's last Christmas, so this is Christmas, and as soon as Santa baby comes on immediately ramming the radio to the next station. Doesn't feel right without 'em!

**Wearisome-** After thanksgiving all radios in my families house and cars are all set to the same Christmas radio station-I have all Christmas songs memorized.

**Guest-** Thank you! Next time I go on an edit through I'll do that. Here's your chapter 13!

**Guest-** DUDETTE YOU CALLED ME DUDETTE! Yus. Thank you! I love this plot.

**C.C.** **Capitols-** Psh. You, special? (I'm kidding. That's like saying Chencer is not a possible OTP) Yes, that was Aunt Dite-very analytical of you- Amaze dolls? Dudette, that's such an awesome phrase.

**DarknessBeforeTheLight-** *In announcer voice* Why thank you very much.

**RebeccaChase11-** You're like totally being awesome right now. We may be possible twins. Nothing is confirmed nor denied. And the players gonna play play play play play. DFTBA Bunny minion.

**FangirlAlertWatchOut-** Of course! This chapter was like a prequel to Jasper. And Frazel will be at the wedding.

QUESTION TIME! Do you love or hate Frozen? If you love it, who's you're favorite character?


	14. Chapter 14

Nope. No disclaimers.

By: Id65

Edited rather poorly by: Id65

Dedicated to:FangirlAlertWatchOut

Because you fangirling in my comments was totally hilarious xD

* * *

ANNABETH'S POV.

I enter Haileys Diner. I love this place, which is why I suggested it for a girls night. The diner has that usual eighties feel, they have humongous booths and great servers, but the best part is their food. Amazing.

"So, is he like your boyfriend or what?" Piper asks as soon as I sit down in the booth. "That only took you like-I don't know a whole sixteen hours. Congratulations Pipes it's taking you longer then usual to totally interfere with my love life." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Shush." Thalia states with a laugh. "We want to hear all the dirty stuff in extreme details. What else are cousins for?" She asks.

"Um I don't know. Seems pretty pointless to me. Related to me, but not enough to care. Y'all are just pointless. Half sisters, cousins, nieces. All stupid." I say playfully nudging Pipers shoulder to show her I'm joking.

"But seriously. Are you guys dating or what?" Dani asks, finally cutting into the conversation.

I sigh, leaning back into the booth. Our waitress comes by with Thalia's, Piper's and Hazel's meals, Kayla's and Dani's drinks, and then picks up Reyna's and I's orders. As soon as she leaves I answer Dani's question.

"It's complicated okay? I mean he just got back from his tour and we're still figuring everything out and just-yeah, it's complicated." I say, leaning my head onto the table.

"Guys in general can be idiots." Reyna remarks as she studies her royal purple manicure.

"Well not all of them. Look at Frank." Hazel defends. Hazel isn't actually our cousin yet, she and Frank are just in a long term relationship but us girls are privately sure (Unbeknownst to Hazel) that Frank is going to propose by next Christmas. Considering that awkward Thanksgiving this year when he awkwardly asked what ring size Hazel was and her birthstone.

"Nope. Frank can be pretty idiotic as well." Kayla says, then continues "Remember Easter 2011?" I do indeed remember that Easter. I hold out my right hand where now the barely visible burn mark is.

"Sure do. Damn that was problematic. Poor Uncle Hermes." I say.

"Oh shush. Dad was fine." Kayla says with a laugh.

"Eventually." Thalia says with a snort of laughter.

"But you are right, Frank isn't as much of an idiot as most men." Piper concedes.

"What should've been the first topic? Right. Dani's bachelorette party." Thalia says with a grin.

"Oh come on. I don't need one. Really. I-" Dani is cut off by Kayla. "Nonsense Dani. We all remember Thalia's party. Damn that was a rager." Kayla says with a laugh.

"Guys I seriously don't need one." Dani protests. "Do you think that the boys aren't going to throw some crazy party for Kennedy just because he protests? No way!" Piper turns to me, continuing. "Also is Percy going to be invited to go along with the boys? I mean, Hazel was invited to Thalia's party and we had like just met her as well."

I shrug, and then the overpowering smell of Drew enters the cafe. "Ick." I remark, making a face. The sound of Drew's high heels clacking over reaches our ears, drowning out everything else. She sits down next to Thalia, which she looks none too happy about, making the booth more compressed. She's changed from last night, now in a very new tweed trench coat. She takes it off, revealing a tiny black party dress which she also wasn't wearing last night. As she studies her new manicure with tiny snowflakes in it, her pink eyelids flash.

"Hey Drew. Didn't know if you could make it or not." Dani finally remarks. Her overly plump pink lips reply "I barely did remember. But you all are my cousins, or half sisters so I suppose I have to." Drew says with a glance to Piper. Drew technically isn't my half sister-it's more complicated. My ex-mom, now Aunt Aphrodite got with my dad and had Piper, and Drew had already been born a few years earlier with another guy but my dad never adopted Drew, and when Aunt 'Dite moved on to marry Uncle 'Festus, she took Drew with her. So she's a complicated sort of sibling I guess. I don't know I don't even bother anymore.

I'd tuned out of the conversation. Apparently Drew's new metallic coach bag was almost $3000! Intriguing. Not. Kill me now.

* * *

It took about fifteen minutes for Drew to leave thank god-in which we all sat in awkward silence trying to get a word in as Drew chatted about herself. As soon as she saw the food on the menu and tasted the coffee she was gone so fast you couldn't even hear her heels as she ran for fifth street.

"Ugh god that was torture." Kayla remarks. I nod, seeing as I'm now eating my food I can't really reply.

"I wish she'd just stayed modeling in Paris." Reyna remarks with venom in her voice. Reyna also isn't really part of the crew like Hazel. She's from the other side of the family-My mom's other side. It's like war when the two sides when we meet up, but Reyna's been hanging with us for so long she's cool.

"Then we'd have to see her in ever fashion ad like ever." Piper remarks with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh yeah. Pipppppper. You and Jason." Thalia raises an eyebrow at Piper, and she blushes.

"It's nothing big. He just came by this morning and we started talking-" Thalia interrupts at this point, covering her mouth and in between fake coughs proclaims "Flirting." and makes the rest of us laugh.

"Shush. Anyways, he came by... And we flirted. Just a little! And I gave him my number." Piper says with a smile which causes the main part of our table to squeal-excluding me and Reyna who are digging in.

As soon as I swallow I reply "That's great Piper!"

"Of course, it might not lead anywhere." Piper deadpans, but you can tell she's crazy excited.

"Shut the eff up." Dani says elbowing her.

"Right, anyways I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back and we can continue this." Piper says. I get out so she can scramble out. As soon as she's out of earshot we lean in.

"Bets are set to twenty bucks." Thalia says in a low voice.

"I'm in for they go at it at Dani's reception." I state.

"Sooner. Within the next few days." Dani states.

"Oh by the end of the week." Kayla says.

"Friday." Reyna guesses.

"Um, I guess by next Wednesday." Hazel says, not used to our betting system.

"My guess is that on Christmas they'll be a thing." Thalia smirks.

Yep. That's our family.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE-** Hey guys. Um-sorry for not updating. I've been having a really rough time and I just couldn't write. Plus, I seem to be perpetually sick. Thanks job. Congrats on over 15,000 views as well! You peeps be amazing.

Also WOOT WOOT! No work. I don't have to go to work until like January someetttiiime. *Worst song ever seen here*

My favorite Frozen character is Elsa.

Song of the chapter-Homeless, by Ed Sheeran. An old song but GOSH DARNIT IT'S STUCK IN MY HEAD.

OMG GUYS DID Y'ALL REALIZE IT'S ANOTHER THREE DAYS 'TILL X-MAS ASDFGHJKL. And if you don't celebrate christmas. OMG STILL ASDFGHJKL

Another thing-there's a link to my polyvore on my profile page, I post quite a few HTSAL outfits on there-including Drew's, and Piper's Olaf socks and Annabeth's hipster cat socks.

Review replies!

FangirlAlertWatchOut\- There was passing mention of it two chapters back. Why all the family is in town. I've only been to one wedding though and that was not a traditional wedding so we'll see how this goes.

AncientTide- I'll correct it next sweep through-which is the day my account hit's a year in January.

Spiesareawesome- Of course you love it. Why wouldn't you? Duuuuuh.

Guest-Thanks!

Animelove22\- I'm planning on doing dedications every chapter. For best reviews, or review marks, stuff like that.

CursedBlade6\- Hahahaha. I saw the Lego movie and frozen in succession at my half brothers house so it was sorta canceled out-considering frozen was with a bunch of 5 year old girls sooo.

LeCustard- GOSH DARN IT IT'S STILL STUCK IN MY HEAD.

DarknessBeforeTheLight- :D everybody loves Taylor.

QUESTION TIME! What's the biggest present you want this year?


	15. Chapter 15

I eat disclaimers for brunch.

By: Id65

Beta read by-Iceandfire105

Dedicated to-JustLucky05 For being our ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTIETH REVIEWER, and LeCustard FOR BEING OUR ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY FIRST REVIEWER IDK THIS IS TO MUCH WORK JUST ACCEPT THE DEDICATION AND MOVE ON.

* * *

I arrive home late with Piper and Thalia, but surprisingly still before Percy and Lily. Thalia seems unconcerned by this, still considering her choice to be a mother after all these years. Luke arrived home just before us, and the two of them go back into my room to talk about some phone call or something. Piper had hitched a ride with me - she was holed up with Aunt 'dite and Drew, and did not particularly want to be hanging out with them at all time.

"So. We need to find dresses to wear at the reception. Because, while I love Dani a lot, I am _not_ wearing a full length, sunshiney golden gown for this reception. If Percy and his friends come - which they will be invited - there will be more paparazzi than usual, and have you seen that gown?" Piper shudders.

I laugh. "Yes, I have. Where's Percy?" I ask, glancing into his room as we enter the sunroom, him being nowhere in the house.

"I don't know. He's probably being a celebrity," Piper remarks.

"But he has Lily with him. Nobody pleases that girl so it makes me wonder where they went," I remark as I pull out my phone to text Shim.

Just then, the front door slams and Lily is screaming "Mom! Mom!" There's a sudden bullet run down the hallway with Luke, Thalia, Piper and I and then Lily is running towards Thalia laughing. "I MET TAYLOR SWIFT!" she screeches. Thalia picks her up as she laughs, hugging her. She motions to Lily with a free hand and gives a thumbs up, mouthing 'good job'

Percy smirks, sticking his hands in his pockets as he leaned up against the wall. I walk over to him. "So. Dani wants to invite Jason to the wedding. Rest of the boys are invited as well. Nice work with Lily, but anyways Piper and I are going out shopping for dresses and we'll be back soon." I plant a kiss on his cheek as I say this all in one breath and Percy nods with a laugh.

"Will do, captain," he says with a smile.

"Shush," I say with a roll of my eyes. I motion to Piper and she nods. We really just came back to drop off Thalia, seeing as I'm the only one with a car.

"Mommy, can we get a cat?" Lily asks.

Uh-oh. "We're heading out. See you guys later." And then Piper and I are out of the house. Thalia hates cats. And I do not want to be inside when the fighting ensues.

We make our way as best we can through the NY traffic. "Ugh, this traffic is horrible," Piper moans as she - at least, I think so - scrolls through her twitter feed.

"Eh. It's pretty bad, true, but I'm not fazed by traffic anymore. It's like politicians' teeth. You stop getting disoriented after a while," I say, and after a pause I continue. "You know, you never hear about DC traffic being bad but it really is."

"I don't even understand how it gets like that. I was down there last week – _horrible_," Piper confirms.

"Five million people getting into one tiny city sort of does that. Right - this is good parking." I pull into a godsend of a space.

"Wow. Nice. Right, do you have any money?" Piper asks glancing at the meter. I sigh and feel around in my purse slipping about three hours' worth of coins in the meter.

"Great. Let's go. I love this boutique," I comment, walking down the block a bit until we reach my favorite formal shop: Local 42. They have some amazing deals, and they have a lot of high-end formal wear.

* * *

"You know, we probably shouldn't have put this off for so long," Piper comments through the door as I change into yet another dress.

"Well, you've been in town for what, less than a week? And I thought I had a dress for this but I dropped down a size. I practically need a whole new wardrobe," I complain, then ask, "Zip me up?" as I open the door. She comes in and zips me up, studying my dress.

"Very nice fit. A bit of a daring choice for you in length, but it is gorgeous on you." Piper says. I study my dress. It is indeed not my usual style. I usually hate bandage dresses, and in such dark colors, but this one really suits me.

"I like it. I think I'll take this one. Have you chosen a dress yet?" I ask.

"Let me go grab my choices." Piper leaves the changing room, and I quickly slip back into my own clothes, slipping the dress onto its hanger and taking the discarded choices for my dress to the rack and hanging them up. I turn to Piper.

"Well?" I ask her one hand on hip.

"So I've narrowed it down to these four. Oscar De La Renta is one of my favorite designers. Which one? I can model them too," Piper comments, hanging them on an empty rack for me to study.

"Not this ruffly one." I say, dismissing the navy and white one, turning my gaze to the next one, which is cream black and grey. "This one is just-I don't know. Not right. And then maybe try on these two?" I ask, holding up the black and white dress, and the white and gold one.

"Cool. Be back in a jiffy." Piper takes the two dresses into one of the changing rooms. I'm surprised this place is so empty. In fact it is almost Christmas. I move the two discarded dresses to the return rack as I wait for Piper to come out.

"So, what do you think?" Piper makes a 360. She can't really twirl in the dress, as it's form fitting.

"It's really short on you. Try sitting down," I say, and she does.

"Nope, not this one," Piper says, standing up quickly and pulling it down as much as possible. She goes back into the room, coming out in the golden dress, holding the tweed one.

"Here." She hands me the tweed one.

"That looks amazing!" I say as I hang it up.

She turns to the full length mirror on one side of the room to study her outfit. "I really like this." She smooths the fabric out. She does another 360, studying the dress in the mirror.

"It looks like it was almost made for you," I say, studying the dress.

"I'm practically a model. Oh wait. I am a model." Piper playfully pokes me with her finger.

"Shush Ms. Rub-it-in," I say playfully, mussing up her hair.

"But you never wanted to be a model," Piper says.

"I know. I'm the academic one," I reply with a laugh. "Now, you should go change so we can check out. We have a rehearsal dinner tonight!" I say, checking my phone for the time.

"Good point." Piper goes back to change, and I gather up my dress and bag.

"Ready?" I ask as soon as Piper steps out.

"Yeah. Let's go," she says, dress tucked over her arm. We then proceed to check out, and after a minor bit of bickering about paying, I back down and let Piper pay for both of our dresses and the shoes we had previously picked out.

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool. Let's hit it," Piper says, slipping her sunglasses onto her face - they're not really needed, considering it is practically pitch at the current time.

"You're going to run into a wall wearing those. Or worse, get mugged," I say.

"Mmm. Whatever. I look amazing," Piper says as we reach my car.

"You look idiotic. Admittedly, it's a nice look in the daytime, but really," I say.

I start the car, and we pull into the traffic. "Great. Rush hour. We're gonna be here a while," I remark, turning the radio on.

* * *

After dropping Piper off at her hotel, I rush home to change. "Annabeth!" Thalia calls as soon as I'm in the door.

"I know. I'm late. Had to drop Piper off. I'm gonna go change. I'll be back!" I call, and seeing that Luke is sitting next to her I run into my room and begin to riffle through my closet for a nice dress that still fits me. Ah. Here.

I pull out a white flared dress, and grab a pair of heels that vaguely match. I change at a lighting speed, throwing my clothes towards the hamper. I run out, my heels clacking and pick my bag up from where I dropped it.

"Okay. Ready. Where's Percy?" I ask, glancing at Thalia, Luke, and Lily standing ready to go.

"He had to attend a meeting of some sort. Which is what I was trying to say. Anyways. Do you know where this place is?" Thalia asks Luke as we walk out into the frigid air.

"No. I thought you knew," he says, brow furrowed.

"Piper knows. Can you call her?" I ask, getting into the front seat. Thalia and Lily get in the back of my car.

"What the heck is back here? Annabeth!" Thalia claims in an exasperated voice.

"Sorry. I don't really use it back there. Just move the stuff into the trunk-whatever it may be."

"What's Piper's area code?" Luke asks.

"Southern - you know what, I'll just call her, I have Bluetooth and GPS," I say, clicking the voice command button. "Call Piper Mclean." It responds, and then the line begins to ring.

"Hey, Annabeth. What's up?" Dani asks.

"Where's the rehearsal dinner at again?" I ask.

Dani's voice replies after a moment. "20th street and 42nd east. Gramercy Tavern. If you're still at home, then you'll be late. Just say you're with the Kayson family. They'll know who you are."

"Great, thanks Dani. Also my date had to pull out, he had an emergency meeting," I say.

"Oh, that's fine. Talk to you in a bit!" Dani calls.

"Great. Bye!"

"Bye!" And then Dani hangs up.

"Good thing I was heading in the right direction." I mutter to myself.

When we finally reach the restaurant, it's abuzz and very busy. "We're with the Kayson party," I say.

"Names, please," the woman says, checking her list.

"Luke, Thalia and Lily Castellan, and Annabeth Chase," Luke replies.

"Of course! Right this way." The now-smiling hostess leads us to a semi-private dining room. There's everybody in the bridal group at several long tables.

"Annabeth!" Piper waves enthusiastically from the far table where she sits across from Dani and Mark, motioning to the open spot beside her.

"We're going to go sit with Kayla," Thalia says.

"Great. Talk to you later!" I say. I quickly move to sit in between Hazel and Piper. "Hazel!" I exclaim, giving her a quick hug.

"Annabeth!" she replies in the same tone.

"Annabeth." I look up, and see my father. Oh. Great.

"Father," I say, my voice catching in my throat. _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap_. This is going to go horribly.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE-** I had two choices. I almost decided to wait another week BUT you peeps deserve better so here ya go! Remember, outfits are on my polyvore, link is on my profile, total self-advertising but I swear they are not extremely sucky.

THIS CHAPTER IS VERY LONG FOR YOU. YOU ARE WELCOME.

Song of the day is Waiting game, by Banks. I love her. Check it out if you haven't heard her music.

… Anyways review replies!  
PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin- Course it's funny Pi. Did you forget the wall of fame? .

Pjlover652332- xD you forgot a comma in this and in my comatose-like sick state I stared at your review for like five minutes until I could grasp it.

Animelove22- I can. If you've ever been in a room full of girls on the topic of shipping a couple you would believe it to. Even the boring people chip in and squeal. DA POWER OF DA SHIP. Also yep, definitley are a bit. But hey, *plays sick card*

Hiiina- Everybodies family is like this haha. Psycho. ALSO OMG. You gave me an idea. That idea is in this chapter. It's the snapchat thing. I do review replies first haha.

Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP-Thanks!

FangirlAlertWatchOut- WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THERE WOULDN'T BE?

JustLucky05- I would insert a sarcastic comment here but I'm to lazy, so thanks!

LeCustard- It's fine. Now nobodies perfect is stuck in there. AAAAAGH.

CursedBlade6-I am a gamer. And the fact that the name literally had the word 'game capture' sort of tipped me off xD. But COOL!

Weallfindlove- Grazie for all your reviews! And haha no I am not british. If I was british the spelling in this would be phenomally different.

PS: I am just a shameless advertiser lol.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't even need to put this here.

By: Id65

Beta-read by: Iceandfire105

Dedicated: To all of y'all. And me, because hey everybody needs a shoutout :D

* * *

PERCY.

When I stumble into my room at about 2 AM I am utterly shocked (added to a bit because I was buzzed) to find Annabeth still awake. Or maybe I woke her up stumbling into my room. Who knows. Either way she was sitting fiddling with my guitar on the daybed when I came in.

Her hair had since broken free of it's straightened state and was now pulled back in a ponytail in waves. She was wearing a large T-shirt and pajama pants along with-IS THAT MONA LISA SOCKS? Seriously. I do not understand where one would even FIND Mona Lisa socks! Okay, probably like Macy's.

"Didn't expect you to be up. Lily's out cold on the couch." I comment, kicking my shoes off and gently prying my guitar from Annabeth's fingers so I can sit down next to her.

"My dad was at the rehearsal dinner. And he's coming to the wedding. And if you had been there maybe we wouldn't have fought. Who knows? Also what meeting takes until 2 AM?" Annabeth asks in one breath. I wrap an arm around her and she buries her head in my neck.

"I was recording a new song with Taylor. She's going to release it on a Christmas album. We wrote the whole thing tonight. Or last night, whatever. We also recorded it so it took a while." I respond through Annabeth's hair, my voice sounding muffled to me myself. Her hair strongly smells of lemons. I'm still holding my guitar with one hand so I set it against the side of her bed so I can pat her on the back.

"You're going to come to the wedding, right?" Annabeth asks, her voice also muffled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I say, kissing the top of her head. And then Annabeth is crying into my T-shirt. I just let her get it out, softly stroking her back until the sobs reduce. I don't really know what else to do. My mother never taught me how to comfort a crying person.

"Hey. It's gonna be okay." I whisper in her ear.

"I couldn't stop fighting with him. I tried and tried I just... I couldn't stop." Annabeth says between sobs. By him, I take it she means her father but I'm really not sure. I'm a bit clueless in these situations.

"And I ruined Dani's rehearsal dinner, and now the whole family definably hates me and..." Annabeth dissolves into sobs again.

"Shh. Shh." I say. "Piper doesn't hate you. Thalia doesn't hate you. I just hooked Lily up with meeting Taylor swift and that's through you so she doesn't hate you." I say. "And then there's-" Annabeth cuts me off by leaning back to hit me on the arm.

"Okay okay smart ass. I get it." She says, laughing.

"See? Your not crying anymore. I'm funny." I say with a smile.

"Funny? Debatable. So idiotic it'll make me laugh? Definitely." Annabeth replies with a smirk.

"Well, I was going to play a song for you but if you think I'm so idiotic I guess I forgot how to play..." I respond with a sigh, patting my guitar.

"What! No. I take it back."

I sniff and say in mock anger "Glad to know you don't use me." I add a wink at the end and she laughs.

"Okay okay. Oh powerful and wise Percy, please play a song." Annabeth says, rolling her eyes.

"Good enough." I lean over and give her a quick kiss before strumming my guitar and softly playing her one of my songs. I close my eyes as I play, as always letting my hands play the song with no guidance. I've played it a thousand times, more than a thousand and I know every chord and every lyric.

"When your legs don't work like they used to before..." I begin.

* * *

The next morning, the two of us are woken up by Piper just strolling into my room. Annabeth is asleep in my arms, both of us half-clutching my guitar.

"Well isn't this cute!" Piper squeals, making me crack open an eye at her high-octave voice and shut it again, trying to block out the light. Annabeth and I had been up until about 4 AM last night, talking and me playing songs.

"You two slept together, didn't you?" Piper says.

"If we slept together then why are we both holding a guitar, on the daybed, and fully clothed?" Annabeth's muffled voice asks from my chest as she tries to burrow deeper into my T-shirt.

"Eh. Good point. But it's sure going to look like that to your mom when she gets here in ten minutes." This causes me to wake up grumpily and for Annabeth to shoot straight out of my arms, knocking my guitar to the floor. Grabbing some clothes she disappears into the bathroom.

"Aww. Also, hurt Annabeth and I will break all the fingers in both of your hands. See you later!" And then Piper is gone as well, down the hallway. Wow. That is one of the more scary threats I've gotten from a girl before who was not a fan. Right then...

I root around for a clean shirt and pull it over my head to make it appear as if I've changed, muss up my hair a bit and go out in search of coffee. I stumble into the kitchen. "Coffee?" I ask hopefully to Thalia, who is making eggs.

"Fresh in the pot." She replies absentmindedly. I pour myself a cup, and Annabeth a cup as well. I bring it back into my room, where Annabeth sits tapping furiously away at her phone.

"Brought you coffee." I say, setting the cup down beside her.

"Thanks." Annabeth says with a smile, kissing my cheek.

"What, no actual kiss?" I ask.

"That's because you haven't brushed your teeth yet." Annabeth says, and she slaps my back playfully towards the bathroom. "Off you go. Then maybe."

When I get back out, Annabeth is not to be seen. I find her in the sun room talking animatedly with her mother, Athena. It definitely sounds like a fight so I stand clear.

"What is all that about?" I ask to Luke, jerking my head to Annabeth's and Athena's raising voices.

"Oh. Their either fighting about last night, you, or both." Luke says with a shrug.

"How bad was the dinner last night?" I ask, preparing for the worst.

"It was fine for me. Dani seemed pretty upset though. I mean, Annabeth was crying by the end and Dani was the one that invited her dad. Pretty much everybody in the family figured it was just a little disagreement and they'd make up once they saw each other but... Well it didn't quite work out like that to say the least. Plus we, the children forgot to tell Aunt Athena that her ex-husband was coming and that didn't go down too well either." Luke explains in a hushed tone.

"Oh. Yeah, Annabeth was pretty sure everybody hated her. You don't, right?" I ask, glancing at Luke.

"Well, she and him just sort of went off at the same time. Her dad was definitely bating her though. She's probably one of the best out of us cousins anyways. She helps with taxes, finding places to rent, dating... Annabeth actually introduced Thalia and I you know." Luke smiles, lost in memories. My phone rings at this moment, and I go into my room to take the call.

"Hey Taylor, what's up?" I ask, recognizing her caller ID.

"Oh not much. Just chilling." I roll my eyes as I hear Law and Order SVU in the background. That thing is on like a continuous loop in her house. "Anyways, I just wanted to apologize again for making you miss that dinner thing."

"Oh, no don't worry about that Tay it was just the rehearsal dinner. If you need me to sing any songs on the wedding day though you and a sound booth are going to have to come to me." I say jokingly.

"Wait, what the reason all of Annabeth's family is in town is for a wedding!" Taylor exclaims.

"Yeah. I thought I mentioned that." I say, brow furrowed. I continue a moment later. "But yes, her cousin is getting married." I say.

"Oh that is so cool! Can I crash their wedding? I've always wanted to crash a wedding. I mean I'd just sneak into the back for the service but at the reception I could be all like 'hey, I just crashed your party, sorry about that. Hope you like the present. Enjoy!' and I mean that would be so COOL! Oh no wait Olivia I'm sorry come back babe!" There's a disgruntled meow from one of Taylor's cats as she picks her up again. "So, can I? Can I crash their wedding?" Taylor asks.

"I don't have any problem with it but I'll ask Annabeth when she gets back." I say, mulling over the facts.

"Gets back from where?"

"Oh she's just talking to her mom about something." I say dismissively. It's not my place to say 'oh, just from fighting with her mom.' See, I do have a brain.

"Great! Well, I'm going to assume that she says yes and go pick out an outfit. And then I need to go buy a gift. And then-wait when even is this wedding?" Taylor asks.

"Uh two days." I say.

"Oh! Christmas Eve. That's so sweet. Well, gotta go!" Taylor says her heels clacking loudly on her end.

"Talk to you later Taylor." I respond, not wanting to dash her hopes of actually being allowed to crash the wedding as she hangs up.

Today is going to be a loooong day.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE-** HI GUYS! LAST LONG AN I SWEAR.

Okay, so it's been an interesting time for me. My life has been pretty crazy. AND, AND AND I HAD THE WORST WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY. I could not get even page into the dinner and I wanted this chapter to be longer than like 200 words so I'M SORRY I SKIPPED IT. You'll still get the wedding though. Pretty much Annabeth and her Dad just fought the whole time.

I tried at fluff. I really tried. I hope I succeeded. Also, while I myself am not the hugest fan of Thinking out loud (It's okay..) that song is just Percabeth it's just the image of Percabeth. Anyways, it's the song Percy sung to Annabeth in the beginning. You probably recognized it if you don't live in a cave. Just saying, it's freaking everywhere.

Also, they are 23 in this! I think. But whatever.

Also, guess what the twelfth was! No, it wasn't my birthday that's the twenty third. This twelfth of January was my one year anniversary on FF! Craaaaaaaaazy. Also, I went on this weird writers binge that I go on every month where for two days I just write about twelve thousand words of just randomness (My first one was this fic in September.) Suffice to say I hated this months so those will never see the light of day.

These chapters are to SHORT. They seem long when I write them but then they're so short on here. And I mean, I don't even have my font that big, it's like at 11.5

Okay, mindless weird AN over...

Song of the day-All about it, by Hoodie Allen ft. Ed Sheeran. (Gahd I love it too much. It's on replay on every music app I have.) "Cuz I got soul and I won't quit..."

Song of the year-Don't, by Ed Sheeran. That song pretty much summed up my whole year. And, to say the least that was my most played song on spotify last year. I play that song like cray-cray.

Review replies!

JustLucky05- Sorry. It would've been another two weeks if I had included the dinner :/

Carina- Haha. I have moderate reviews on, meaning I have to accept guest reviews, or it's three days. That's why you couldn't see them. And I'll explain it. So, essentially the twelve gods are just siblings. They had a bunch of kids, like Annabeth and such. A few people have different parents just for the stories sake. Ie-Hazel, Reyna, Percy, and Thalia, Jason, Leo, the Stoll brothers, and Nico. They're just characters. Capische? Great! Moving on.

**CursedBlade6**\- Like half of DP is gamers (And ¾ of DP itself is girls)-well it used to be anyways.

Spiesareawesome- Oh tell me about it. We as human beings are supposed to be weird though.

**Hiiina**\- WHOOO TEAM DYSON.

**C.C. Capitols**\- I complain about it all the time. Not surprising.

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP**\- Muahaha.

LeCustard- #Fangirling

**IIII Winter Wolf IIII**\- Yeah. Thanks.

BIG ANNOUNCEMENT. Okay, not really. I suck at understanding tumblr, but there is a link around the top of my profile that goes to my tumblr, where you can find pics of what Percy looks like in HTSAL. And danggggg.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen.

Dedicated to Shinny Star for that idea :D

* * *

I shifted uncomfortably in the black tuxedo as I sat in the back row of the church. Annabeth was in the back, since she was a bridesmaid she had to do the whole procession thing.

The church itself was small, but filled to the brim with people. Probably around one hundred and fifty in all. The aisles were carpeted and the floor underneath the wooden pews was not. Is this church even catholic? It doesn't look very catholic. Icons line the walls, and the whole place smells of a smoky incense. It was dressed to impress though, decked all out in wedding attire.

Taylor suddenly slips in beside me, and I slide down a bit to make room for her. "Nice dress." I muttered out of the side of my mouth. It's very un-taylor actually. White, with what I think is a giant tree on one side.

"Thanks." She took off her sunglasses, blinking at the light adjustment as she tucks them into her bag. "So, when are we starting?" Taylor whispered to me.

"In a minute or so. God, this tux is killing me." I replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"I can imagine. Stupid heatwave." Taylor muttered, making me chuckle. The music begins to play, and the bridesmaids began to float down the aisle, arm and arm with the groomsmen – is that what their called? Groomsmen? I'm never sure. Whatever.

My breath catches when I see Annabeth. Her bridesmaid dress is a happy, sunshiney yellow. It makes her tan skin glow, and her golden hair shine more than usual. Speaking of which, her hair is let loose, the blonde curls falling in tendrils. She looks like a princess, like it's her wedding and not her cousins.

Taylor elbowed me in the ribs. "Wake up seaweed brain." She muttered into my ear as she pulled me up.

"Seaweed brain?" I whispered as Dani floated down the aisle.

"Annabeth calls you seaweed boy... I just improved it." Taylor defended. I resisted the urge to break out laughing. That was very... Taylor.

"I like it." I decided with a smile. Dani finally stood still standing next to Mark, and the church sat down. I unintentionally zoned out as the preacher begin to make a speech as I watched Annabeth. God, she was gorgeous. I had heard her and Piper complaining about the bridesmaid dresses, but they pulled them off quite well. In fact, so well. Piper looked amazing – though I'm pretty sure she could look good in a clown suit, but she had nothing on Annabeth.

"Close your mouth Perce you're drooling." Taylor muttered. I closed my mouth and placed my sleeve over my mouth, trying to inconspicuously wipe the drool off the side of my mouth. She giggled.

* * *

The ceremony went off without a hitch, but it was terribly long. Like, at least an hour and a half long. When I finally emerged into the harsh winter light I blinked, disoriented.

Where did Taylor go? She snuck off just before the ceremony ended. My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I pulled it out, checking my phone.

_Hey, I'm going to just show up at the reception later._

_Business stuff had to take care of._

I typed a quick 'cool see you then' in response and locked my phone again. "So, what's up?" Annabeth asked with a grin as she re-appeared in a new dress. "I liked the other dress better." I said as I casually slung my arm around her shoulder as we walked to the waiting car together. Camera flashes suddenly enveloped us. "Well that's going to be a breaking news story." I muttered to her as I opened the car door for Annabeth and climbed into the backseat after her.

"Ah whatever. Just pass it off as I was cold." Annabeth said with a wave of her hand.

"I don't think I really am going to be able to. I mean, then I would've given you my coat." I pointed out as we begin to glide off down the road in the wedding procession. Processional? Procession? Huh? What? I don't even know. God, now I sound like a girl.

"Sorry what did you say?" Annabeth asked with a laugh.

"Huh?" Nothing. Why?" I asked with a smile. I did not say that out loud did I?

"Did you just say you sound like a girl?" Annabeth giggled uncontrollably.

"No! I don't think I said that out loud." I muttered.

"Oh my god. I don't even want to know what's going on in your brain." Annabeth was grinning so much. "Wh-Are you blushing?"

"No!" I said, even though my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Oh my god. You totally are!"

* * *

For the rest of the ride, much to my manager's amusement as he drove us, Annabeth teased me. Horribly teased me. You'd think such a calculating girl wouldn't know how to tease but nooo she can.

"It's adorable. Really." Annabeth confirmed as we walked into the ballroom which was hosting the reception.

"Whats adorable?" Piper asks as she links her arms in Annabeth's.

"Percy. He blushed in the car." Annabeth said with a grin.

"Oh stop it." I said, beginning to get annoyed.

"Aww. That is so cute!" Piper proclaimed.

"Will you two just shush? It's a normal part of the hu – Oh look there's Jason. Bye!" And with that I made a quick exit to where Jason was leaning against a wall, looking terribly bored as Drew chatted away next to him.

"Sorry Drew but I just gotta borrow Jason. Really important." I explained.

"How important could it be?" She huffed, looking offended.

"It's about Jason's mom. She was hurt." I said, lying through my teeth.

"Oh my god." And with that, Drew shot off.

"Thank you. God, I was about to cut my ears off. She's so bland. Couldn't she have gone for like Nico? He's closeted anyways it would've been hilarious." Jason muttered.

"Yeah. I'm starting to question my choices. You know Annabeth, she's not one to be playful much. She just teased me, the whole car ride. I swear this whole family is high." I muttered.

"I am, technically a part of this family so yeah man I get you. I stayed away for good reason. In fact, I don't even visit my dad. Family is just drama."

I think about my mom, living in San Francisco for the past five years with my step dad, Paul. I have a half sister now, named Jenny. Not all family is crazy. Some is just-normal. Happy.

"Dude, you in there?" Jason asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry – yeah just fazed out." I said. At that moment, Thalia came rushing over to us. "Is mom okay?" She asked, worry etched across her face.

"What? Yeah, mom's fine." Jason replied with a roll of his eyes and a half-laugh. "Drew was just talking my ear off so Percy got her to leave by saying mum was sick." Jason explained.

"Oh. Well, I understand but next time say your kitten got hurt or some shit, I was scared." Thalia said swatting me on the head.

"Ouch!" I said as I flinched, rubbing the back of my head.

"You deserved it." Thalia left, muttering about idiotic males or something or other.

"God now I remember why I avoided seeing her." Jason mumbled, checking his twitter.

"Percy!" Annabeth motioned for me to join her as she talked to her mother. With a sigh, I pushed myself off of the wall and walked over to them. "So, tell my mom when you're resuming tour again." Annabeth half ordered, half asked.

I tried to smile, but it ended up looking terribly pained so I just answered. Annabeth's mom was terribly intimidating. "Two days. It's a world tour, I've only hit the USA and Canada so far, as well as a bit of the UK." I gulped as Mrs. Chase's piercing gray eyes bored into me.

"And how long will you be gone?" She asked, the slight lilt in her accent throwing me off a bit.

"Six months, maybe seven." Annabeth winced from beside her at my answer, obviously thinking of the long amount of time we wouldn't be together.

Mrs. Chase didn't ask me anymore questions, and the three of us stood in awkward silence.

People had begun to eat, and a band was playing soft jazz on the stage. There was a loud crash, and everybody's heads turned to see Taylor, who had tripped into a table. People rushed over to help her, me included. "I'm fine! I'm fine! That didn't go quite as planned heh." Taylor carefully set her gift on the table. Dani, the bride came rushing over and squealed when she saw who had just tripped over her gift table – Taylor Swift. Suddenly she was surrounded by people, as Taylor desperately tried to turn attention to Dani.

Not that I'd known Dani for long, but she was having none of it, and if she was anything like Annabeth this could go on for a while. Taylor ended up being seated next to me, per her request at the bride and groom's table. Jason had been laughing the whole time, until one of Annabeth's younger cousins realized a member of one direction was at the wedding. To say that it was a bad idea was a complete understatement. What was utterly comical was Jason, pausing mid laugh as he saw a horde of fan girls rushing for him. Like a comedy movie almost.

Conversation was light over food, and then the dance floor took precedence. By now, tweets had been sent, facebook pics posted, and all caps text messages had left the phones of most of the younger cousin's, meaning the press was all over this. Dani, had seen ahead and hired security but a few still got through, snapping pictures.

"This is crazy." Annabeth muttered to me as we slow danced.

"What more did you expect?" I asked with a small grin.

"I didn't know Taylor was coming." Annabeth gave a small smile herself as she said it.

"Whoop and I'm cutting in on you two lovebirds." Annabeth moved aside so Taylor could take her place.

"So this wedding is baller. If I ever get married, I want it to be like this." Taylor said, looking around.

I chuckled. "Taylor, will you ever get married? I mean, think back. You fell in love with him, and then..." I trailed off, not wanting to finish in front of prying ears. Taylor had fallen in love. Problem was, it hadn't worked out. She had gotten a lot of hate for that, and she decided the press was too much for a relationship. Too much heat. Taylor had adopted my plan. Once you've retired from the business, get married, settle down, have kids. But Taylor didn't really believe love was out there as much. I think she still wanted to, but couldn't.

Truth was, the business has changed Taylor so much. She's still an amazing person, who's obsessed with Law and Order, as well as cats, but she's not who she used to be, a teen holding onto an idea of love. Of course, nobody can stay a teen forever.

"Yeah. I know. But just... it hurts to admit it. So I don't." Taylor stated simply.

I wondered, in a rare moment of deep thought, if I was doing the same. Annabeth shouldn't have to wait almost a year for a fledgling relationship. I don't want to break it off with her... but I also don't want to make her wait all that time for me. She could be happier if she just found a boyfriend herself.

Speaking of which, shouldn't Annabeth be able to afford her own apartment by now? She must have a bunch of money in the bank. It's been five, almost six months. Was she waiting for me? Did she not move because of... me?

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE- **And that's a wrap! I apologize for A) Not updating and B) This chapter not being super long.

If you're interested in RP's, feel free to check out an RP I co-run, Demigod Power. Link is near the top of my profile :D

I decided review replies take to long, but shoutouts to-

**MiyaCook13, Guest, PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin, Shinny Star, Mr. Dry Apollo, animelove22, LeCustard, Skydragon74193, and C.C. Capitols for reviewing!**

Do you see this box below my words? It'll take you less then thirty seconds to type a review, click 'review' and make my day!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen.

Dedicated to PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin (Thanks for not flaming me this time Pi! ;)

Guys, new updating schedule! I'll update on Saturday's/Sunday's from now on, at least every other weekend until the summer.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

I wake up Christmas day with a sore back, and stiff fingers. The day bed, whilst appreciated is horribly uncomfortable. I unwrap my fingers, where they had been placed around Percy's guitar. Honestly, his room was a mess. There was an overpowering scent of the beach, which Percy always smelled like. Not unpleasant, but admittedly a bit overwhelming. It always felt stuffy in there.

I got up slowly, and made my way through Percy's room, careful not to step on any of the things laying on the floor.* I reached the hallway, and was careful not to wake Percy up as I shut the door.

I creeped down towards the living room, where Lily was awake and watching Scrubs on the lowest volume she gave a small squeal when she saw me. "I'm so glad somebody else is awake! I've been up for like three hours, ever since mum was hiding all my presents under the tree, and I had to sit still for _so long_ until she went back to bed and it was torture but now I can open your gift and you can open mine and I can open my stocking!" Lily said in a few short breaths.

Mental note to self Annabeth, never leave a child on Christmas with short access to candy in the wee hours of the morning.

I checked the time on the clock on the wall, which glowed gently. 5 AM. "Good enough time as any." I said, and Lily squealed again, grabbing two presents from under the tree, (I assume, like any normal child she already has guesses on what each gift is, and knows whose gift is to who,) and her stocking from the coffee table.

She handed me her gift first, which I unwrapped to find a pair of brand new headphones. I lifted up the box with a smile. "Thalia paid for these, didn't she?" I asked.

Lily nodded. "I picked them out though. She told me the color." I studied the box in the dim light from the Christmas tree and the muted TV. Good choice, in all truthfulness. Blue and gray headphones, wireless from the looks.

Lily was ripping up her gift already. "OMG. Is this a video game... about puppies?" I instantly knew I had hit the right mark with the surly, usually rather passive aggressive girl. She hugged me, and then turned to her stocking, which had Webkinz, candy, and some lip gloss in it.

* * *

The two of us spent the next hour watching Scrubs together, eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate, (I, being of the opinion that it was too early for coffee.)

Lily finally woke the rest of the house up, (Which she had been trying to do the whole time) by stepping on Grahams tail, making him yowl. Most of the presents under the tree where for Lily, but Percy had accumulated quite a lot of them from friends. I had a normal amount, but Lily was practically jumping for joy at all of hers.

We luckily didn't hold dinner for the family. A lot of the family would actually be embarking today, driving or on late flights, so we hopped on a late family lunch at a restaurant. We took up, as usual, two private dining rooms. Somebody had the foresight to place my father in the other one, as I didn't see him.

Percy and I were seated next to each other, quite happily, and One Direction made an appearance.

"I hear Frank's proposing." Thalia muttered as she slipped back into her seat next to me, glancing at Frank and Hazel, who were sitting down the table a bit.

"Who?" Connor asked loudly, making Percy elbow him.

"Shh!" Thalia hissed at him, sending her usual glare, making Connor gulp. Thalia, after nine years of parenting and already being a rather punk rebellious girl in her youth, had just about the best glare you could get.

"Jason, Piper wanted to speak to you." Aunt Aphrodite motioned to the doorway.

"Where is she?" Jason asked, confused. Aunt Aphrodite just pointed to the doorway, and with a sigh he walked over to it. Piper, just coming out of the bathrooms, was also in the doorway. Aphrodite sighed, and then somebody made a happy exclamation about mistletoe. The awkward pair looked upwards, and Jason leaned in and gave Piper a quick kiss.

"Aunt Dite! You messed up our bidding pool!" Thalia whined. Aunt Dite just smiled happily as the pair came back to the table, blushing, and then she was gone, back to the adults table. Some things never change.

Percy, sitting across from me, squeezed my hand. "I love your hair like that." He whispered. The whole room was buzzing with talking, and I just smiled at him, giving a quick glance at my curls, which I had been letting out more naturally than ever. I felt comfortable with Percy. He had been home a week, and it was nice. "And your dress really makes your eyes look blue, instead of gray." He continued in the whisper, only I could hear over the buzz. **

I took a deep breath, about to reply to him when we heard a large gasp from down the table. Frank was down on one knee, and Hazel was absolutely flabbergasted, a hand over her mouth. "Hazel, will you marry me?" Frank asked, and I could tell he was as nervous as one could get. Hazel nodded, and there was the flash and click of camera phones as Frank got up, and slipped the ring on Hazels finger. She was crying, and embraced Fred happily.

Thalia squealed, and I smiled happily. Everybody began to crowd around our table, looking at the happy couple. They were made for each other, they balanced each other out. They were perfect. "I'm happy for them." I said with a content sigh, grinning from ear to ear.

"I didn't expect that." Percy remarked.

"The rest of us did. Thanksgiving, Frank was awkwardly asking us Hazel's ring size and what kind of jewelry she liked." Thalia said, then glanced at me. "We should go congratulate her." She commented, beginning to stand up.

"I agree. See you in a bit Seaweed brain." I told Percy with a grin, and got up, following Thalia to the other end of the table, where most of the crowd but some of the younger girls had dispersed.

I gave Hazel a huge hug. "You know, we should hang out more. I've been super busy with work but you guys live in New York like me." I told Hazel with a smile.

She grinned. "I'd like that. We can arrange something later, you know I don't think I even have your number..." Hazel brought out her phone and quickly scrolled through her contacts. "Nope! Can you just put your name in there?" Hazel asked with a smile.

I did as Hazel hugged Thalia, and then rested her head on Franks shoulder. She was probably walking on air right now. I sent a quick text to myself that said 'Hazel's phone' and then handed her phone back to her, locking it.

"Great, Thanks! Question, Frank how did you know my ring size and that I liked amethysts?" Hazel asked, turning her ring. A simple gold band had a sizable amethyst set on it, just the way Hazel liked her jewelry. *** Purple or gold, and simple. Apparently Frank had combined all the elements we had told him, which wasn't much, as even though we cousins had spent quite a bit of time with her, she was hard to place a finger on.

Frank sheepishly motioned to us girls standing around Hazel. "I asked them." Hazel smiled and quickly kissed her fiance on the cheek. "Wise choice." She said, and threw back her head as she laughed.

We chatted for a moment, but dessert carts arrived and we went back to our places. Kayla and Dani were effectively squealing the whole time. It always went like this, one of us gets married and the other engaged. It happened more than you would think, and our family was always being added on to.

Percy was in deep thought, and Jason was gone, from what I heard Leo and Travis snickering about, apparently dragged off by Piper in the engagement commotion.

"Percy, you okay?" I asked, half leaning across the table. He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at me. "Course! So, Thalia, when are you guys jetting off?" He asked with a polite smile.

Thalia gave a smile herself. "Tonight. I figured we should get an early start, and a lot of people don't really want to be flying on Christmas, except for our band. Somebody's paying for a private flight back to California, and a lot of the family is hopping on that." Thalia explained as she dug into her mouse. I took a bite of my cannoli myself.**** "Great! So, we'll drive you back to pick up your stuff, and I can drop you guys at the airport later." I said cheerily.

"Oh no, we'll take a cab. Don't want to inconvenience you by making you drive us to the airport." Luke finally put in a word.

"You sure? It's not a lot of trouble." I said.

"Oh yeah it's fine! Besides, I'm sure you want to have some alone time." Thalia said. And by alone time, she definitely didn't mean alone time, she meant boyfriend time. I mentally groaned. God, probably has some mental images in her head.

"If you guys are sure, then that will be fine." I said with a smile. Piper and Jason re appeared, Piper beaming and looking rather proud of herself, both of them with messed up hair and askew clothes. Not to mention the fact Jason had some lipstick on his collar. I raised an eye at my cousin, as if to say '_Really Piper? On Christmas?'_

Piper shrugged in reply, as if to say '_Sorry! Not sorry. He's really hot.'_ I rolled my eyes and smiled again.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed in a happy blur of goodbyes. I watched as Luke's, Thalia's, and Lily's cab pulled down the street. Percy hugged me from behind, his hands resting on my stomach as his chin rested on my shoulder. I smiled, moving a hand to play with his hair. "We should talk a bit." Percy said. Usually, those words would worry me, but today they didn't. Nothing could go wrong.

"We should." I turned to him and smiled. Percy gave me a quick, soft kiss, and it was hard to respond because I was smiling so hard.

Life was good. I thought I was untouchable. I was wrong. Oh boy, was I wrong.

* * *

*I have brothers. You can't claim a single guy at college age would have a clean room, because trust me they don't.

** Did anybody get that reference? I'm wondering how well y'all know your lyrics.

*** I just feel as if Hazel would like simple jewelry. And then gold is the color of Hazel's eyes, and I read in an interview with Mr. R her favorite color is purple.

**** You haven't lived until you've had authentic Italian cannoli.

**AUTHORS NOTE-** HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Me, personally I've just been sitting at home all day with Starbucks and my laptop, like any sane, single human being. It's a bit short, since I wanted to complete it in a day. Next chapter will be longer, promise but I wrote this all in a day so I don't have time to tack on anymore, sorry!

Who liked the Jasper, huh? I had to put that in there, I just had too. It was an impulse I couldn't resist.

Sorry, but review replies take too long! shoutouts to – LeCustard, PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin, Tina, Shirou Goenji, C.C. Capitols, Mockingbirds, IIIALLYIII, Lilie0107, Sansan21, Mr. Dry Apollo, Shinny Star, and – MiyaCook13 for reviewing!

Do you see this box below my words? It'll take you less than thirty seconds to type a review, click 'review' and make my day!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen.

Okay guys. I'm changing things a bit. Originally the peeps in this story where early twenties, but I realized the story I'm telling, I need to bump up their ages. So, Percy is 24, Annabeth is 23. Annnd I'm bringing in the sub plot I meant to bring in on chapter three.

Also disclaimer. I don't own Buzzfeed, since I feel as if I actually have to put that in here.

Anddddd I know I'm off the schedule but the other half of this chapter will be :D

* * *

"You have to leave? Tonight?" I asked incredulously, looking into Percy's sea green eyes as they pleaded with me.*

"I'm sorry. I only got a week off of the tour for Christmas. I have another seven months, I took so much time off for my wrist that I'm doing extra showings and – well, I'm sorry Annabeth. I got the call earlier at lunch. Just, I'm sorry. I thought I'd have more time but I don't." Percy opened the drawer in the table beside the door and pulled out a box wrapped in red holly paper, about as wide as three fingers and a bit longer than a pencil.

He handed it to me wordlessly, and I ripped off the paper to reveal a black box. I opened the lid to see a small silver heart shaped locket, with flowers and leaves engraved on the front. I took the locket out of the box, holding it up to the light. It turned, back and forth, a small engraving on the back which simply said _Percy._

"It's not a really expensive gift but I just saw it and I thought of you, so I bought it and had it engraved..." Percy trailed off nervously, waiting for my reaction. Locket still clasped in my hand, I wrapped my arms around Percy's neck and kissed him softly.

"It's perfect. Clasp it for me?" I asked, pulling my hair to one side and handing him the locket. I could feel his cold, fumbling fingers against my neck as he tried to clasp it, making me smile. **

As soon as his fingers left my neck, and the locket fell safely into place I turned to face Percy's blue eyes. "I have your present as well. Let me go grab it." I turned around yet again and went down the hallway to my room. In my closet sat in an empty box, my last present, my present for Percy. I grabbed it out, gripping it tightly, rather nervous.

"Here." I handed Percy his own gift as he still stood – a bit awkwardly – by the front door, waiting for me.

He smiled. "We seem to have gotten the same box." He held up the box I had tossed aside onto the couch, and I smiled, as they were indeed the same size. Without another word, he opened the gift, and then the box. Inside was a silver pen. He held it up. A slightly more on the fancy side click pen, which on the side said _Riptide pens. ***_

"I notice how you always carry around a ballpoint pen in your back pocket to sign autographs, and I figured you might as well just have a nicer pen. You can just get refills for it anywhere, I know you like blue ink so it's already in there. I mean, it's also not very expensive and it might-" Percy cut me off just as I worked myself into a rant, pulling me towards him and giving me a good long kiss. Fire traveled through my lips, and my brain was alive.

When Percy pulled away, he chuckled. "This is perfect. I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but we can Skype, and talk every day, and just..." Percy trailed off, his forehead resting against mine, his eyes half closed. "We'll make it work, okay?" He whispered. I understood, better than he knew. He wanted to spend time with me, but he also wanted to tour – I did understand him. I smiled softly, and gave him a quick kiss. "We will."

* * *

***Three months later***

My boots sloshed through the muddy, puddled streets of New York. My umbrella hung haphazardly from my shoulder. It had stopped raining for the moment, but was still gray and overcast. I hated March. Too rainy, too cold, especially after that kick ass winter we had. And then of course, Lent. I frowned up at the sky as I stilled to a stop at Hailey's Diner, and entered, closing my umbrella and wiping my feet.

"Annabeth! I'm over here!" Hazel leaned out of a booth looking out onto the street, and I joined her, sinking into a seat beside Piper.

"Hey guys, how is it going?" I asked as I set my bag down, slipping out of my red raincoat. Piper smiled, locking her phone and setting it on the table.

"As good as it can really. Jason's been really busy in the studio," Piper said, brushing her hair away from her face.

Hazel grinned. "Frank and I have been house shopping," Piper squealed at the news, and I smiled happily. I had been seeing a lot more of Frank and Hazel since they'd gotten engaged, and they truly where an amazing couple. I could just imagine them growing old together, on a big ranch somewhere in the country with twenty kids. Well, maybe not twenty. Five.

"-you and Percy?" Piper turned an expectant gaze on me. I shook my head a bit to clear it. "Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked.

"Are you two still in the honeymoon stage? I mean, he hasn't really been around, but you two have been talking every day, right?"

I shrugged. "I guess. I don't really know. In my past relationships there was never really a honeymoon stage," Piper patted my arm sympathetically.

"Well then, how's work Doctor Chase?" Hazel asked with a mischievous grin, which faded as I scowled.

I leaned back in the booth, and took a quick sip of Piper's drink. "My bosses are assholes." ****

Piper opened her mouth, most likely to ask what happened, but a waitress set down Piper and Hazel's food, and I ordered quickly. "You're bosses always have been. Really, switch hospitals! You should work at Mercy, on sixteenth. They have great pay, a good 401K, everything."

"Pipes, babe I can't. I'm on a three year contract. And Mercy wouldn't accept half of my current patient list. And I can't leave Jamie stuck out with one of my co workers, she's just finally trusting me," Piper half scowled at this, but she knew it was true.

Jamie was one of my more delicate patients. I had only seen her dad once, and at the time he was drunk. Jamie's brother, Michael, took her to all of her appointments, scheduled everything, did everything for his sister. He was currently working three jobs to pay for Jamie's treatment, and from what I had picked up they came from an abusive home. They never told me anything, and I couldn't break doctor patient confidentiality, but I wanted to help her in any way I could. Thank goodness none of the nurses were too bright in that section.

I had told Piper and Hazel the bare minimums of the story, that Jamie had a rough life, and her brother was practically killing himself with too much work to pay for her treatment.

Hazel clucked sympathetically. "I thought you guys had a drive to help pay for kids going through chemo. Shouldn't that have helped?" I took a long sigh and leaned back against the booth, pondering how to answer Hazel's question without giving too much away.

"They got a small bit off, but it's not enough for her brother to quit one of his jobs. And they're up with all their bills. It's so sad, how things work sometimes," I say, leaning my head towards the ceiling and closing my eyes.

***** "Well next time you have a run let me know a week in advance. I'll see if I can schmooze my boss into getting in an article about it. Everybody loves lengthy articles about kids with cancer, great for ratings," Hazel smiled at me, and I knew she was joking about the last bit. Hazel worked for a large and extremely popular newspaper, which also had an up and coming online site to rival Buzzfeed. Hazel wrote for both the paper and the site, balancing practically two jobs in one.

Not that she needed to work technically two jobs, but she loved it. Frank's grandmother left him a large inheritance, which he received when he was eighteen. Not really sure what to do with his money, he got a small apartment, a well paid but rather strange job, and the nicest car he could buy, letting his accountant deal with all of his money, investing it and such. I had never asked my cousin how much money he had, but I was pretty sure he was a millionaire.

"Annabeth, I have a question for you," Hazel said, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, what is it?" I asked, blinking to clear my head.

"Why are you still living with Percy? I mean, you're dating, but you must have more then enough money to get an apartment now, shouldn't you?" Hazel's amber-gold eyes studied me from across the table.

"Percy has been gone for most of the time we've been 'living together' and I mean, well now that we're dating I'd just move out and then move back in in a couple months, maybe a year after he gets back. Rather stupid, isn't it? I mean, yes I could've left, but it's just... I actually have no idea Hazel." I admitted. The waitress came back with my food and my drink, setting them down with a smile.

Piper grinned at me. "I think it's because you always had a crush on him, but you never admitted it until you two got together, pretending to sort of dislike him. And then when you started dating, he left, and you were determined to spend time with him so you stayed. Am I right or am I right?" Piper asked, finishing off the last of her soda, trying to hide her smile. ******

I shrugged, unsure if what she was saying was true or not. I really had disliked Percy at first, mainly because he just seemed rather overrated, and he was incredibly easy to annoy. But maybe I had had a small crush on him, which had grown into something more.

I swallowed my food. Percy had been gone for eight months now, and had only been able to make that visit home on Christmas. I missed him. There was a twisting in my stomach, a gut wrenching pain, like I had been taken off some life saving medicine. I didn't know if I wanted to punch him for being away for so long or snog him senseless. *******

I tuned into what had become idle talk between Hazel and Piper, joining in on the conversation, one hand fingering the locket around my neck. Hazel offered for us to go house shopping with her when Frank was working, and I accepted with a smile. I needed something to take my mind off of Percy, because work just wasn't cutting it anymore.

* * *

* Sea green is a color of blue. People always get confused over this, I do tend to switch between blue and sea green for Percy's eye color, mainly because of this, or even blue green.

** I've always wondered this. Any of my guy readers, feel free to answer but do you know the f*ck how to clasp a necklace? I mean, yes they're rather rudimentary but you don't spend your days romantically clasping girl's necklaces do you? The first time I tried to clasp a necklace I fumbled a bit myself, so I mean how do guys in stories have innate ways of knowing this secret necklace-clasping motion?

*** See what I did there? Riptide pens? Haha? No? Okay I'll stop now.

**** Admittedly, I did used to put in a bunch of swearing, but I've toned it down to a more TV rating. Her bosses truly are assholes though.

***** I forget if I gave Hazel a job already, but if I did could you let me know via review? I lost my notes on all of the characters.

****** I say soda instead of pop, or coke, just to clear that up for people.

******* Nice work UK. You gave me one of my favorite words all time. Snog. Also MoA reference!

**AUTHORS NOTE** – GUESS WHAT? Okay, you probably already guessed. I went like three WEEKS without my laptop figuring it was dead but it wasn't! It's just in mortal peril! YAY! Also yes, this chapter was 4,000 words long as my update promised, but I cut in in half because I'm lazy.

SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO JAMIE! Peep after my own heart, you reviewed like every chapter all in one go!

Shoutouts to – Jamie, Shinny Star, Mr. Dry Apollo, zephyrcove, JustLucky05, PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin, coffeeandclash, HunterOfArtemisDaughterOfHades, 200th review, Vugyghhg, StarsNeverFade, and Streaking Shadows because I somehow missed your review last time.

Did ya notice something? Something important? Like 230 reviews? Hmm? Did ya? Did ya? I'm so fangirling.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty.**

A) CHAPTER TWENTY! B) Ugh, sorry for not updating. I've had _horrid_ writers block for this story, because I didn't like the second half I scrapped it and then I couldn't write it in a way I liked it.

* * *

I rubbed my forehead, eyes closed against the harsh hospital lights. God I hated long shifts.

"Annabeth, sorry but we're gonna need you to work another shift nobody else can take it," I glared up at one of my bosses, who looked rather awkward in the doctor's lounge.

"How long is my break?" I asked, checking my watch. It was rather stupid of them, considering I hadn't slept in twenty hours, but there had been a huge pileup, one drunken brawl, two major fires, and one family event gone wrong all in one day, all at this hospital. Joy.

"An hour, maybe two if you're lucky. Sorry."

Mr. Delaney looked neither sorry or sympathetic, rather he was grinning at me widely.

I sighed, picking up my things and heading off to where the beds where. "Kelly, wake me up in an hour," I said, shutting the door and entering the quiet darkness.

When I woke up again, I luckily was not sent on assignments, as I had an appointment with Jamie.

I found her waiting in the usual room, swinging her legs back and forth, a beanie covering head. "Well, how's my favorite patient holding up?" I asked, checking my clipboard.

"Hi Doctor Chase! I'm okay. My fingers have been feeling a bit weird though," Jamie wiggled her hands, and I snapped on a pair of gloves.

"Well, let me just check you out and we'll see what that is," for Jamies sake I was always cheerful as I could. Poor girl had been through enough.

When I finally studied her fingers, I frowned. "Is something wrong?" Micheal, who hadn't yet said a word, noticed my frown. He was always writing down everything I said, and had paused in his work.

"Jamie, where did you get these callouses?" I asked, studying her hand carefully.

"What – oh! Those! Uh, well I've been riding my bike a lot," Jamie was admittedly an excellent liar, but it was A) March, and B) She was in no physical condition to be bike riding, as proven by Micheal's momentary look of confusion and his frown.

"You-" he shut up after Jamie shot him a look.

"Well, Nurse Hannah is going to take you for echo cardiogram, and I'm going to have a quick talk with Micheal, and then we'll get you some ice cream from the cafeteria, how does that sound?" I asked Jamie. She grinned, and I called Hannah, who took Jamie by the hand and led her out of the exam room.

"Now, what actually happened to Jamie? I know you know, or suspect," I said as I tore off my gloves and began to clean the room a little.

Micheal hesitated. "I'm – I'm not sure."

"But you suspect something, and listen to me, I know you don't really trust me that much, but I do want to help you. I would never tell anybody something you told me in confidence – and besides, I can't tell anybody else, I took an oath.

Micheal finally broke down after a bit more prodding.

"Fine it's . . . . I think our dad is making her do all of the housework. Which, doesn't sound like a lot but it's a lot of strenuous activity I mean somebody is scrubbing the floor and – I think he's . . . . . . ." Micheal's lips sealed shut as his phone rang, he grabbed it, picking it up and stepping out of the room.

I sighed. I was so close. I was sure their father was abusing her, and possibly him, and if one of them would just tell me, I could help them. I rubbed my forehead, rifling through my desk for some five hour energy. *

Micheal stepped back in a long while later, which I didn't particularly mind as it let my caffeine buzz kick in and I could text Percy.

* * *

**Percy**

"-It was absolutely postiviley horrid," Annabeth's voice said over the phone, and I had to contain my smile. Annabeth could get rather heated about her work at times.

"Chill out . . . . Essie," Annabeth's groan could be heard rather loudly.

"Will you stop using that nickname? You know I hate it! I wish Peri had never told you it!" Annabeth complained.

"Essie, don't you know you're literally just egging me on to call you Essie? Besides, I'm at a photo shoot," I said, as if that explained everything, which it kind of did. Photo shoots had producers, assistants, and interviewers, especially when it came to magazines. Just like in that movie Annabeth made me watch – What to expect when you're expecting . . . I think. Chick flicks. They're all the same. If any of them overheard me, well they'd probably use it to their advantage. It was well known I had been in a relationship, but I hadn't said anything more on the subject.

Annabeth let out a sound which was half exasperation, half surrender. "Listen, Essie I'm going to have to go soon." I explained, glancing up towards the set, which was almost ready.

"Okay. And Percy? I miss you."

Her words made my own voice stick in my throat, and it took me a while to reply. "I miss you too. I'll be visiting again before you know it, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to you later, bye Percy."

As it turns out, I wasn't quiet enough, because the next morning I discovered the whole of the internet was plastered with headlines all pertaining to one thing. **PERCY JACKSON'S MYSTERY GIRLFRIEND.**

There was speculation of course. Any girl I had been spotted with in the past three months was immediately a contender.

I shook my head, frowning at the screen in front of me. I know, as my manager said, I was supposed to be focused on my show, but why was the paparazzi so . . . . . . . paparazzi? Gah.

I leaned back in my chair, tapping my fingers against my leg. My manager was trying to get a hold of the editor in chief . . . or better yet, the owner of the magazine to see who exactly leaked it.

Peter walked back into the room, looking a bit paler then usual. "Percy, editor in chief of Paper – Harrison Chase." Peter said. And into the room walked in the one person that could possibly be Annabeth's father.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: *** I've never been in like . . . . IDK, a normal hospital exam room, as far as I can tell anyways. I've never actually been in a normal hospital either, forgive me.

Don't you guys kill me about the cliff hanger! And I'm sorry, it's really short, next chapter will be twice as long, promise! ANOTHER FOUR REVIEWS TO TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY, YAY!

Did nobody else realize last time I updated was HTSAL's six month anniversary? I didn't remember. Yeah, I'm a horrid person sometimes. Also REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about not updating for forever! Horrid writers block, and I had a really bad past like, week or two, plus I'm oh so busy. I just got really stuck here, but I think I finally got the ball rolling! Also Essie's dad, I imagine him looking like Frank Underwood from House of Cards.

Special shoutouts to - IIII Winter Wolf IIII, CatsRcute, Kristen Green, 13violets, Mr. Dry Apollo, Wordpass, dauntlessdemigodtributes, and MyFriendChloeIsEffingAwesome!

**Kristen Green**: Wow that is one LONG review! (I love long reviews :D) I don't have a family tree... yet. I will be posting one later, or a link to one, when I get around to it because I'm a horrid procrastinator. I made one, but I have no idea how to post it correctly because it's a private account thingy. Also yeaaah, I'm pretty obsessed with Taylor Swift, I have been since I was like... six or something. Also I pretty much took Ed Sheeran's role in the celebrity world and plopped in Percy, which is why he's friends with both 1D and Taylor (is it just me or is it weird Taylor's best friend hangs out with her ex like, all of the time?) anyways, I will probably tone it down, since Taylor is doing her thing, Ed is on tour, and we're going to be focusing more on Essie now.

One more thing, I really have been having a rather depressive week, for several reasons, and what would pick me up would be some reviews! I've had a deficiency in reviews, since I haven't been updating!


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you so you won't murder me in my sleep for not updating *nervous laugh* XOXOXO - Id.**

* * *

_Peter walked back into the room, looking a bit paler than usual. "Percy, editor in chief of Paper – Harrison Chase." Peter said. And into the room walked in the one person that could possibly be Annabeth's father._

Harrison Chase was not a tall man, in fact, he bordered rather short, unlike his ex-wife and his daughter. He had almost completely gray hair, parted and combed neatly, with brown eyes and a perpetually cold look on his face. But to me, he seemed to be the only possible person who could be Annabeth's father. They held the same look, the same upfront coldness Annabeth had first shown me.

I had quickly seen that with Annabeth, it was a facade. But with him, I wasn't so sure.

"Mr. Chase," I said, sticking out my hand. He shook it. "Mr. Jackson."

He had a slight southern accent, something that surprised me. "Jackson, why don't you and I go into my office and have a chat?"

Nothing about his voice suggested this would be friendly, or chatty in any matter. "Of course. See you in a bit Pete."

I followed Mr. Chase into his office, which was very different from the rest of the modern looking magazine's offices. The walls where paneled with a dark wood, with a desk in almost the exact same color facing the door. Two chairs faced the desk, and I took the one on the right, while Mr. Chase took a seat behind his desk, which made him look rather imposing, especially in his suit.

"Mr. Jackson, you are dating my daughter, aren't you? Helping support her financially?" Mr. Chase asked with a rather malicious glint in his brown eyes.

"Yes I am sir. And she doesn't need any help being supported." I clench my teeth. He doesn't seem to like me, so I don't see why I should pretend I like him.

"Well, that much I know. But without you, Annabeth would have had no choice but to give up and come back."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sir, isn't that a bit backwards? Aren't we supposed to teach our children to grow up?"

Mr. Chase rested his palms against his desk. "Do you know how much this desk is worth?" he asked.

"No sir," I say, not knowing how it pertains to the current conversation. "Custom made. Eight thousand dollars. You know how I can afford an eight thousand dollar desk in an office I use four times a year? Hard work. Dedication. Commitment. And knowing when to give up. You push too hard, and for the wrong reasons, you'll find yourself very quickly out of luck, a job, and a home."

What he said made sense, but what he was mentioning. Annabeth was kicked out by her roommate, and then her father got mad at her.

"Sir, Annabeth has worked her ass off all of her life. She used to try and impress you all of the time, but you gave up on her. Or maybe you pushed her so hard she thought you didn't care. Maybe you don't care. You were stealing from her. I don't know, since I'm not you, but you've treated her pretty shittily all of her life, and she still came out on top, and yet, you still won't accept that.

"And, you decide plastering our relationship everywhere will help how? The same thing has happened to me so many times before, with Taylor, with Jessie J, with so many other stars, and normal people. So, saying things like that won't help you out if you have any normal agenda."

His eyes glinted. "Jackson, how would you like it if I foreclosed your home?"

I guess I crossed a line, because I raised an eye. "I'd like to see you try. I'm not invincible, nowhere near that, but I have money. I can get past a foreclosure."

His eyes gleamed, like knives. "That will be all Mr. Jackson. We'll send out an apology letter sometime this week."

I stood up, anger boiling in my veins, as I stormed out of the room and to where my managar stood, waiting patiently. "Let's go Pete." I said, and the two of us walked towards the elevators.

Outside of the building, a small crowd of fans had gathered, so we had to pause to take pictures and sign autographs, which calmed me down a bit.

"He's such an asshole," I muttered. "I can't believe that's Annabeth's dad." I said, louder. Speaking of Annabeth... I drew out my phone and quickly called Annabeth. It went to voicemail, and with a sigh I sunk back against the seat.

"Listen, I know you hate voicemails but I need to talk to you, really badly. Um, call me when you get this." I said, hanging up afterwards.

"What did he say?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In summary? He doesn't like me dating his daughter, and now he's going to fuck my life up as much as possible."

Peter frowned. "I'll call our lawyers. Though, admittedly he's doing a rather good job so far." And I had to agree with Pete, because he was.

Late that night, or early that morning, whichever way you swing it, I'm awoken by my phone ringing. Annabeth's ringtone. I pick it up groggily. "Hello?" I asked.

"What did you do," It was a question, but it sure as hell wasn't phrased like one. Annabeth's voice sounded even more tired then mine, and she sounded pissed on so many levels.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still asleep.

"Your house is done, out, gone, they say they found some super poisonous spider living in your pantry with a nest of babies, and now they've closed off your house and your neighbors houses. What. Did. You. Do. Because, I keep a clean house. And I _hate _spiders, as you well know."

"Oh shit," I said, throwing the blankets off of me and standing up on the harsh carpeted floor. I checked the clock. Four AM. Of course. "Listen, your dad owns that magazine that leaked that article, and then when we were talking he threatened to foreclose my house... How did he even pull that?"

Annabeth took a shaky breath. "He has friends in high places. Of course, this calls for friends in low places, which he has too."

"Annabeth, I'm sorry-"

Annabeth cut me off. "Listen, Percy I just... I don't know what to do. I'm just sitting here on the curb with all of my things closed off with two cat carriers, where am I supposed to go? I just got off of a really long shift and I come home to this?" I could imagine Annabeth, her hair in half waves, a mess, probably in scrubs, holding cat carriers under her arms, sitting on the curbs with circles under her eyes. It was if I was there.

"I'll have Pete make reservations at a hotel for you, that's as much as I can do from out here, and I don't know. I have to be up in two hours, I'm dead on my feet." I remarked, running cold water in the sink and pressing a wet towel over my green eyes.

Annabeth sighed, and didn't answer for a while. So long that I asked if she was still there. "I am, it's just, I wish this was a movie, or a story, or something else. Somewhere where the strong female protagonist knows what to do, and is down for running around and fighting her corrupt father and saving lives and performing CPR, but I'm also dead on my feet. And this is real life, I can't do all of those things. Tell you what, I'll just call up Frank and Hazel, I'm sure they'll let me crash for a while. I'll see you later."

"Okay Annabeth I'll talk to you after-" I began, and with that she hung up. I sighed and moved back to my bed, sitting down heavily. Annabeth sounded mad at me. And she had every right to be. Thrown out of her home after a double shift, tired, messy, dirty, with her boyfriend, the root of her troubles, half a world away living the life of a popstar.

At that moment, all I wanted to do was to go home, take Annabeth by the hand and lead her away from it all, just the two of us. No worrying about her dad, or the paparazzi, or my career. Just Annabeth and I.

But that wasn't happening. Because this is real life, and real life isn't fair. It doesn't grant wishes, and it doesn't give second chances.

* * *

**Authors note. **…... Hi. OKAY, EXPLANATION TIME. Y'all are like ID WHERE TF HAVE YOU BEEN?! Okay, so I meant to post this chapter before April 23rd, and then I started my summer job and between that, and school, and picking up sports, and dogwalking, and everything else in my life (note I had dropped all hopes of a social life at this point) I didn't have time to update until MAY NINETEENTH.

And then my brother broke his computer, and him being the prodigal son going to med school made my parents make me give my laptop to him so yeah JUST GOT IT BACK and so I'm updating! YAY. Don't kill me.

ALSO I KNOW IT'S SHORT (Shush now Pi) but I wanted to get it out ASAP

I set up a poll for HTSAL, check out my profile for it! It's been up for months because I'm a horrible person!

Evil minion shoutout to Kristen Green for letting me bounce ideas off of her :D

Special shoutouts to – candyisyummy83, MiyaCook13, Sandrine21, Deliquio, Kristen Green, JustLucky05, EternalPercabeth83, Howmycatannoysme, Guest complaining about seaweed boy, Guest, Jamie, PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin, Made For More, Guest wanting update, and 13violets!

Now, there were two questions I MUST answer that stemmed from reviews.

One: I know, Harrison Chase is NOT Annabeth's father's name in the books, but it fits his character in this.

Two: Also I know, it's Seaweed brain. I am not an incompetent incapable amateur. This is FANFICTION. And, as said by the woman who has the most reviewed story on this site, it's fanfiction, you can change whatever you want within reason, mix it up! His nickname is now Seaweed brain, but c'mon. I explained it in the AN but nobody reads these so.


	22. Chapter 22

"_You have reached your final destination"_ my GPS' voice said smoothly as I pulled the car to a stop. If you're looking for parking in New York, you're most likely to find it in Tribeca – at least someplace you won't get immediately mugged - but even then parking can be a bitch. But I was pleasantly surprised to find parking so close.

I locked my new car, which was a BMW station wagon. I had only had it for a month or two, tiring of commuting the fifteen minutes to work, halving my time. Now, it looked like that commute would be longer again. But this house was swanky.

As I stepped outside I studied the house. It was red brick, with large green painted windows making up the front, also making the house seem as if it just had one large sole arched window. I had always been a bit of a building nut, and this house, well the exterior I was soled on.

As I walked up to the front door, I noted the garage as I knocked. Kelly, my real estate agent, answered the door with a smile. "Hey Annabeth! Glad you could make it. I think this is the one!" Kelly said happily as she pulled me into a hug.

I nodded, gripping onto my purse subconciously. "It looks really nice. Beds and Baths?" I asked as we passed a large stairway leading both up and down and entered a kitchen.

"Four bedrooms, six bathrooms. Ten thousand a month, but I think I can get them down to nine." Kelly said, consulting her clipboard. Ah, those are those sparkling New York City rent prices I was looking for. "I know it's an open floorplan which you aren't the biggest fan of but I really think you'll love it here, it's amazing, they did some great work." Kelly said, and then proceeded to rattle off facts about the appliances in the kitchen.

"_I love it already"_ I thought as I followed her down a staircase into a large media room with a flatscreen that took up half of the wall. The house was really amazing. With how little rent I had been paying Percy, on top of the fact my med school bills were paid off, and what I had taken from my savings account, I really had a good amount of money stored up, I could afford this place.

We entered a large spacious living room with floor to ceiling bookshelves lining one wall, so tall a ladder was needed to reach the top, and windows, just as tall as the bookcases showing a view out onto the street. "Oh my goodness Kelly, I love it!" I exclaimed. I really did. A fireplace was set in one wall, something I had sorely missed in my last two apartments. I grew up in a house with a fireplace, and lived in a house with a fireplace in college. One of my favorite things in the world, even if I did often forget I loved them so.

Kelly grinned. "I knew you'd like this room. Wait until you see the bedrooms."

By the end of the tour, I was sold. This was the one, as Kelly had put it, and just a week and half later my new furniture had been moved in, and my clothes and any of my other possesions where stuffed into my car, along with Percy's cats.

I gave a deep sigh as I tried to hold both two cats and my keys, and a box of books as I moved towards my door.

A voice laughed from nearby, blocked by my jenga style balancing of boxes. "Need some help?" a voice I vaguely recognized asked. "Yeah, sure thanks," I said, offering my box of books, which nobody could run with, especially a girl, as her voice had identified her.

There, now holding my books under one arm as if it were nothing more then a pillow, sipping an iced coffee, was none other then Rachel Dare, her hair tied up in a bun, curls peeping out here and there under a rather stylish white headband which brought out the green in her eyes. Damn her, being all overly attractive when it's six thousand degreees out.

"What do you want?" I asked, a bit more hostile then what may have been warranted. "Are you following me or something?"

Rachel held up her hand. "No need to get defensive. Or accuse me of stalking, I live right there..." Rachel pointed to a brick building at the corner of the street.

"Seriously? My luck sucks." I complained, trying to grab the box back from her, only to have her hold onto it firmly.

"Look, I'm sorry about... earlier. Can you and I just go inside and talk? Please?" Maybe it was the fact I didn't want to figth here, in the middle of the street. Maybe it was because it was so crazy muggy outside. Maybe, I just wanted to hear what cocktail of lies she would cook up this time.

"Fine." I said in a tone that suggested anything but, quickly moving towards my door and unlocking it, setting Graham's crate down and holding the door for Rachel. I picked up the crate again and led her into the living room.

"So, start talking." I said as soon as I had set down the cat's crates, crossing my arms.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened before. I need to explain something, okay?" Rachel looked rather nervous. "I almost considered going back to your house but... well I was afraid, I've been working up the courage. Listen, I didn't really want to go back and mess up Percy's life, honestly I'm really happy right now I have a boyfriend and we've been going out for like a year now and he's just so amazing but listen-"

I cut Rachel off right there. "I swear to god if you say listen one more time I will throw a cat carrier at you."

Rachel laughed, sitting down on my new couch. "Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous. It wasn't my choice to come try and mess up your relationship. Percy was uh... well he's a great guy, we dated for like three years but I realized one day we just didn't work, people always said that was sparks but it never turned out good, sure the sex was good but it's like, I felt like he checked out when he came back from tour. And I just couldn't handle it.

"And then we were just constantly fighting, and so we both agreed we should break up before one of us murdered the other, I was constantly crying and he was constantly screaming or vice versa... anyways, this... this guy approached me. He had um, pictures of a worse time in my life, before my modeling career took off, when I was desperate for money and..." Rachel's cheeks tinged pink with embarrasment.

"Anyways, he gave me a list of things I should know about you, and I had to go tell you that Percy and me were still dating... I just... I'm sorry Annabeth. I'm glad you weren't stupid enough to believe that, I didn't want to, honest. I was more afraid of losing my position then anything, I was doing a big Christmas campanagin and if that leaked they would pull me out immediately and me and Ian had only been dating a few months and..." Rachel trailed off helplessly.

"I get it." I said softly, patting her shoulder. "I forgive you, it wasn't your choice. I did some reasearch into you, you aren't a bad person, you do a lot of charity campaigns and such and I was a bit confused like, how can somebody who seems so geniunely nice be such a bitch to Percy and me? But you didn't want to, did you?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She nodded, and I could see a tear track on her face.

"I'm really sorry," she said, her voice a sob, and I pulled her into a hug. "Hey, it's okay. I forgive you. Besides, you can't outrun Percy for idiot of the millenia, he got himself evicted." I said with a smile. Rachel gave a choked laugh. "He once tried to cook me dinner for our anniversary and he burned corn in a pot of boiling water," she said, making us both laugh.

"Oh the stories we could share about that dimwitted Seaweed brain." I said with a wry smile. Rachel snapped her fingers. "I totally should've called him that! It fits him so well." Rachel said with a laugh. I nodded. "It does. Well, as much as I would love to compare stories, I do have to finish unloading my car, I want to get everything in, and I still need to go shopping."

Rachel nodded. "I get it. If you want some help though, I don't mind, I was just going to watch Law and Order all day and paint my nails probably," she admitted with a shrug.

* * *

Within the next several hours, Rachel and I became friends, glossing over past grievances. She helped me unpack, gave me gossip about the neighbors townhouses, and even helped me shop for curtains – the true mark of any twenty something friendship, shopping for curtains on a Friday night instead of getting turnt in the club – and we eventually did end up watching Law and Order with Graham and Bellini fussed around us, not used to their new surrondings. They had been living at Residence inn with me – sure I could afford a nicer place, but Residence Inn wasn't so bad, the beds were comfy, and it was laid out like an apartment, with enough of a kitchen for me to cook meals. They had taken quite a liking to there, and I was sure they would take them a long time to get used to here.

I don't even know why I still have them. Sure, I'm very attached to those two buggers now, but I wasn't Percy's roommate anymore... I didn't even know if I was his girlfriend anymore, it was hard to say. I wanted to be, but it was all so confusing.

Percy. I hadn't spoken to him since that phone call a month ago when the house was foreclosed, apart from briefly telling him through text that I would take care of his cats unti he got back from tour. He had both called and texted me since, but between my job and just how emotionally washed out I had been, I hadn't responded, or even read his texts, let alone read his voice mails. I had a reason to be angry at him, and at my father, though it wasn't all Percy's fault he wasn't some angel in this mess either.

I would have to talk to him, that much I knew, but I also knew he only had another two weeks in his tour until he was done. It had been a long time since I had seen him, held his hand, fixed his hair, kissed him... it had been driving me crazy, being away from him so long. Admittedly it still was, as soon as he came back I would relapse, that much I knew.

He was intoxicating, there was no way I could keep away for long, but I didn't want to let him off easy for this either, it had taken me almost a month to find a house, most of which I had spent in a hotel, and it had not been a fun ride.

But I still cared for him, and maybe we would find a way.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE-** Okay, there was quite a bit of swearing in this, I do apologize, but it was one of those chapters. Many thanks to Princess Andromeda II who I bounced bits of the plot on :D

Well, Rachel has finally made her peace with Essie,which I am very happy about. Rachel is so awesome in the books, and there are a few reasons I wanted to bring her back. Also, if anybody remebers that Annabeth originally hated Rachel and then they became friends when she realized she wasn't trying to take Percy or anything, which I didn't plan on happening haha but it parallels Mr. R's storyline!

Side note peep minions, I edited and ran over both Chapter's one &amp; two, funnily enough chapter two is now my longest chapter checking in around 3k, but I just thought I'd let you guys know in my freetime I will be editing the chapters as I go, so feel free to go back and read!

Special shoutouts to - IIII Winter Wolf IIII, Made For More, candyisyummy83, TheAbnormal, Guest, Guest Mark II, LightInTheDark, Mr. Dry Apollo, Princess Andromeda II, hproxx1999, purplicouspolkadot, prince of the seas, bookdragon110, , Grleonard, AnEvolvingGeneration, Aixor, noname9998, XxblackwizardxX, TheAbnormal, thunder dragon of the south, LisaBriley, JPSGOMEZ, annnnnnnd hproxx1999 for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! :D


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Okay, so this has a song to go with it, which is 'I will follow you into the dark' by Death Cab For Cutie, so I would suggest pulling it up on YouTube if you don't know the song already, and listening to it when Percy starts playing it. Suggestions in the footnotes.

* * *

"This is stupid," I complained as my fingers nervously brushed over my headband. "I look like I'm in a covergirl commercial."

"How fitting, considering you look like Taylor Swift in a covergirl commercial," Rachel said with a laugh. I paused in my attempts to adjust my headband, which most of my hair was tucked into, and I had the sneaking suspicion if I moved my head in any sort of way that did not resemble the movements of a porcelain doll it would all flip out, which was unfortunate considering I was wading through a crowded party.

Of course, my hair had already survived Rachel's driving and a fashion show next to her, so if it was going to flip out on me it probably would've done it by now.

"I don't, though." I replied. I didn't. People always exclaimed how I looked so much like Taylor Swift. Correction, I look like Taylor Swift from maybe a few years ago, but even then in real life I had discovered Taylor didn't look like Taylor Swift paparazzi photos. Percy probably looked more like Taylor then I did. "I mean, this dress is stupid maybe I should just -"

Rachel cut me off. "Oh no. I got you to spend more than fifty dollars on a piece of clothing. You are keeping it on. Besides, I don't want to leave those yummy looking men alone."

Rachel's eyes glanced over the men at the party. Admittedly they _were _hot. But then again, they where all models. "Aren't you in a relationship?" I asked questioningly.

"I'm taken not blind." Rachel said, sending a flirty smile to a waiter, who had the most well defined cheekbones I had ever seen on a man. Or a woman, for that matter.

_'Why did I even agree to come?' _I asked myself. Rachel had invited me to a fashion show, and then the after party. A guy suddenly approached us, and I recognized him from the runway. He had makeup on almost definitely, because his eyes seemed too smoldering to naturally look like that.

I'm not one to go into every single detail about every person, but this man _deserved_ to be gone into detail about.

He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of swim shorts – yes, swim shorts – which were made of some new material that would do, something. I hadn't really read the little booklet. His body was well cut, and his skin didn't just shine, it _gleamed_ as if he had just emerged from the water. His hair was half wet, and wind tousled. His eyes where dark brown, not quite on the verge of black, and his hair was light brown. He had a well defined jawline too, and all in all he looked _very _nice.

Maybe Rachel was right, looking wasn't a crime. Whether or not I was still in a relationship had yet to be discussed though.

Rachel hugged him. "Annabeth, this is Oliver, my boyfriend. Oliver, this is Annabeth." Rachel said, making introductions.

"It is nice to meet you," Oliver said in a strong Russian accent. Not so strong I couldn't understand him, but it was certainly present. "I have heard much about you."

Rachel smirked. "Nice to meet you too! I must say though, Rachel has told me barely anything about you." I said, which wiped the smirk off of Rachel's face.

"Barely anything? I'm hurt." Oliver said, faking a pained expression. Rachel kissed him on the cheek. "Bleh. You taste like makeup. But beside that, I wanted to keep you all to myself."

It seemed to be the correct answer, as Oliver broke into a grin. "Oliver! Great work today!" A small group of people quickly integrated themselves into our little trio. I half learned their names, Peter, Lexi, and three others whose names had slipped by me. They seemed to be adept at small talk, as we chatted about little things.

But, as with any conversation, things quickly turned to celebrity gossip. "Did you hear about Percy Jackson's relationship?" One of the guys asked excitedly. "Jackson? Never heard of him." Peter said dismissively, making Lexi snort into her drink. "What?" Peter asked defensively. From what I had gathered, the two were in a love-hate relationship. And from Rachel's roll of the eyes, I gathered they were constantly fighting. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Actually, I did. He said he's been in one since before last Christmas, but he seems really uncomfortable about the subject in his last interview, he just shrugged his shoulders when they asked about her. I think they broke up." The girl I hadn't bothered to learn the name of said. "Good-Oh, sorry Rachel, I knew you dated him," she said, realizing that Rachel was next to her.

"It's cool. I have Oliver now, don't really care about Percy gossip anymore." Rachel said, snuggling under Oliver's arm.

"Well, anyways I'm glad he got rid of that horrid girl everybody was saying he was dating. Such a slut from what I heard."

"I'm going to the bathroom." I said, setting my drink down and quickly exiting the small circle. Usually I'd stand up to the girl, maybe fight with her, but I didn't want to seem petty, or embarrass Rachel in front of her boyfriend and all of her friends.

I ran my hands under cold water and pressed my fingers under my eyes. Luckily I wasn't wearing liner. I didn't want to mess up my eyeshadow in the least.

Rachel entered mere moments after me. "Sorry about Hannah. She can't really read social cues well. Probably the Aspergers. Most wouldn't even bring Percy up with me in the room, she just sort of speaks before she acts." Rachel said, leaning against the wall. Which wasn't that gross, because this bathroom was over the top fancy.

I almost felt bad for Hannah. I had interned at Johns Hopkins, in a special sub-section that was set specially for diagnosing and helping people with Aspergers. I had seen a lot of cases in my year there, and I understood how hard it could be for somebody with Aspergers to read social cues, especially without any proper form of treatment or therapy.

She had still called me a slut though.

"It's not like she knew. But it still made me uncomfortable, I'm just going to call it an early night. I have work tomorrow anyways, I'll just take a cab home." I decided. I really did, but I was also using it as an excuse.

Rachel nodded. "Okay. Well, I think my boyfriend is chewing her out so I'll have to go stop that. I'll text you tomorrow." Rachel pulled me into a quick hug and left the bathroom.

With a sigh I gathered my purse and left as well, quickly making my way to the elevator.

After hailing a cab I sank deep into the surprisingly clean backseat to consider my life.

Percy was supposed to be back any day now. I still hadn't talked to him, mainly because I was mad.

No, actually I wasn't mad anymore. That was an excuse. Sure, he really shouldn't have gone and talked to my father, honestly he should've known better but he may not have known my father owned the magazine.

Who knows what he was trying to do? Whatever it was, he had pissed off my father who had just been looking for an excuse to mess up my life.

Of course, my father always had been looking for a way to mess up my life, at least it always seemed that way.

But really, Percy wasn't at complete fault, I just needed somebody to blame, and for some reason that person was him.

I paid the driver as we pulled to a stop in front of my house.

I liked my house, it was gorgeous, and very me. A home, more than a house at this point.

I set in the pin and made sure the door locked with a click behind me, climbing the staircase to the kitchen.

And that was when I saw a dark shape sitting at my breakfast bar. I grabbed the pepper spray I always kept in my purse, and flicked the light on, ready to attack.

Percy jumped in surprise, flowers falling out of his hand, and said some swear words I will not repeat. "Annabeth! You scared me!"

"How did you get-" I paused myself, quickly coming to the conclusion at the same time Percy said it. "Piper."

"I'll have to talk to that girl." I said, setting my purse down on the counter and removing my shoes.

"I'm sorry." Percy blurted out. "You wouldn't talk to me, but I really am sorry. I bought you flowers and I had this whole speech planned, and a song," Percy motioned to his guitar leaning up against my breakfast bar "but you weren't here so I had to call Jason and Piper gave me the code. Are they living together now?" Percy asked.

I shrugged. "Who knows with those two? Probably. And, thank you." I took the now slightly crushed flowers from Percy and located a vase from my cupboards.

"So do you accept my apology?" Percy asked hopefully. I laughed. "You're not getting off that easy Percy. I'm making you bleed for this acceptance," I didn't get the expected reaction, instead of looking surprised, Percy laughed.

"I expected this." Percy grabbed his guitar with ease. I took a seat on my counter, my dress ruffling. "I didn't write it, it's by Death Cab for Cutie, called 'I will follow you into the dark' but I learned it just for you and just... I'm going to start playing now."*

I smiled at Percy's antics as I started to work my hair free from it's headband grasps. Percy started softly playing an intro, and when he started to sing I had to pause in my workings, momentarily. I wasn't sure how the original had sounded, considering I had no idea who Death Cab for Cutie was, but I was sure Percy's voice was made for it.

Maybe he had altered it, but he sang the song better then I had ever seen him play a new song. "_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule," _Percy sang softly, and I smiled. I doubted the schools Percy had gone to where actually Catholic, but the ones I had attended had been, and he knew that. Clever boy. Did I just say Percy was clever? Yes. Will I ever tell him I thought that? Never.

As Percy finished the last chord, her looked up at me hopefully. I smiled. "That was, that was great." He smiled, and set his guitar down, moving to stand next to him.

"I like your new house." Percy said, before I could compliment his playing anymore. "Thanks. I kind of needed to get out on my own, get my own space."

Percy looked a little downtrodden at my comment, and I glanced at him questioningly. "So, do you want me to leave?"

I laughed. "Seaweed brain," I said as I walked over to Percy and pulled him into a hug. "I never want you to leave. Especially after that song. Not that I need a song, but it was really sweet of you and that was way beyond what I-"

Percy smiled and leaned down and kissed me, interrupting my quickly collapsing speech. It was the best kiss I had had from him in a long time.

I had missed him, more than I could have imagined.

* * *

The next day I met Piper for lunch at a little restaurant a block from the hospital. "You little minx." I complained to her as I sat across from her.

"Minx? Didn't it go well?" Piper asked innocently, as if she wasn't fully aware of her crimes.

"It went amazingly, but that's beside the point. I can't believe you blindsided me like that."

"Neither can I." Katie concurred, sitting down next to me. We often had lunch together, and since I had to speak to Piper about this, I had invited her to lunch instead of Katie and I's usual pit stop at the cafeteria, or the Subway a door down from the hospital.

"You could have at least let me know." I complained.

"And would you have gone home and listened to him calmly if you had known beforehand?" Piper asked.

"Probably not. But next time don't give out my lockbox pass code, okay? What if Percy was some crazy stalker and not my boyfriend?" I asked, stealing one of Piper's fries. "Hey!" Piper complained.

"Well, he wasn't. I'm a good judge of character." Piper said confidently as the waitress moved over to take Katie and I's orders.

"Okay, honestly I think you both made fouls." Apart from being a serious fangirl, Katie was also a huge hockey fan, (Go Rangers!)** and often tried to incorporate sport-speak into her conversations. I had also kept her updated on the whole situation at her insistence, considering her fangirledness. ***

"You, whoever you are, Annabeth's cousin I think, shouldn't have given out info that wasn't yours, and you Annabeth really shouldn't have ignored his calls, then we wouldn't be in this situation." Katie dramatically pointed with her own stolen fry at the both of us in turn.

"Ah, sage words of wisdom from the resident." I said sarcastically, making Katie grin. The waitress set down my sandwich and fries, along with my tea, and Katie's chicken tenders.

"Food how I have missed you." I said, taking a bite of one of my own fries, as Piper swiped a few in retaliation. "What was the point of eating half of mine then?" Piper muttered.

Just then, my beeper went off. I groaned, slipping it off of my scrubs waistband. Katie felt hers. "I'm all good, must be a patient not an emergen-oh dammit I jinxed it." Katie's begin to beep as well.

"Duty calls Piper. Box this up and could you be a dear and put it in the work refrigerator? Thanks!" I said as I took a gulp of tea.

"Yeah, just leave me with the tab and all the work!" Piper called when we were halfway across the restaurant. I'll probably pay her back next week anyways.

"Well excusssssssse me for saving lives! Thanks Pipes!" I took off running as soon as I got onto the street, Katie jogging behind me, seeing as she was not wearing running shoes.

I reached the Emergency Room in most likely record time, skidding to a stop spectacularly and grabbing hand sanitizer from a holder in the wall and scrubbing my hands, and grabbing a set of gloves from the nurses station, stuffing them in my pocket.

"I'm here for one of my-What are her stats?" I did a 360 as I saw a patient transfer bed passing by, and Michael quickly running after them, my heart sinking in my chest. _Jamie_.

"Jamie Carson, Eleven, Leukemia patient. T-bone with a truck in a main intersection, suspected internal bleeding, collapsed lung, metal embedded in the front of her body, glass in the back of her head, stats dropping, on emergency respiratory, possible coma, comatose state." one of the doctors filled me in. "She's your patient? Can you take over, I have twenty eight other people to deal with, six going into surgery." He said.

"Yeah, go I got her. I'm going to need an operating room, stat!" I barked as the head doctor dropped off, leaving me with a team of nurses and doctors.

I lost track of Michael, he was assumingly barred from entering surgery. "Hang in there." I muttered to her as her bruised eyelids gave no sign of recognition to my voice.

_'Just hang in there.'_

* * *

*Ah, listen to this song when reading this. I suggest Daniele Andrade's cover because she sings it well, but if you need a guys voice to vision it just listen to the original, it doesn't really matter :D

** I am not a Rangers fan, Katie is, please don't go crazy on me peeps.

*** I also feel the need to say Katie isn't a self insert, since she is a fangirl she could be conceived as that.

**Authors note-** *Sigh* it's been a long time since I updated. Man, I'm really going for procrastination champion here huh? I know I also promised a family tree. I have said family tree, I'm just deciding when/where to post it. I made it with a certain site and I'm not sure how sharing works exactly and all that, but I'll figure it out.

I'm really sorry it took me this long to post this! I had a lot of ideas, and I spent about a month trying to write this out but it wasn't working. I finally got an idea but then I got unmotivated, and well a combination of 'I will follow you into the dark' and If I stay pushed me to finish it! I hope you guys enjoyed, and I will try and update as soon as I can, I'm on a roll!

(As always, you can find the outfits on polyvore, and the link to that on my profile.)

Tell me what you thought, eh?

Also, TO WHOEVER STILL DOES NOT UNDERSTAND SEAWEED BOY. Feel free to PM me y'all, I will explain it gladly!

Special shoutouts to -hproxx1999, Mr. Dry Apollo, TheAbnormal, JustLucky05, purplicouspolkadot, Skybound9813, Princess Andromeda II, candyisyummy83, Awesomesauce101, Demigod188, Vegetaisabadass, Asinine Suffering, Crazyboy35, titancrusher, watermelonloverrr, anddddd brookiebrat, for following, favoriting, and reviewing! Thanks everybody!


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** This chapter might be a little hard to follow because I've had mmm roughly three hours of sleep in the past two days, but I knew I would forget if I didn't post it right now so here you go!

* * *

I finally left the surgery waiting room, as soon as my head had cleared. I was not trained as a surgeon apart from the mandatory in med school, and I wasn't helping anybody by just intensely watching somebody else work.

"Is she okay?" I jumped to see Michael standing beside me, looking apprehensive. "Well, she's in surgery right now. Your car was T-boned? How are you uninjured?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not completely. I have a few scrapes, but Jamie had been trying to get out of the car. Our dad was driving us and he spun the car around to try and stop her and we ran right into a truck, and because Jamie didn't have her seatbelt on..." Michael trailed off, no explanation needed. I had seen car crashes before.

"What about your dad?" I asked softly. Michael's mouth pressed itself into a thin line. "The car exploded after they got Jamie out, so he was pronounced dead on the scene, though it doesn't surprise me after that truck. Is it weird I'm kind of glad?" Michael asked.

I patted his shoulder. "Not in your case, no. Your sister will be in surgery for probably the next four hours or so. You can wait, or I would suggest maybe going to one of the therapists here. I know that much would be covered by your crash and collisions policy." I said, and Michael smiled, if ever so slightly.

"I don't want to leave her, but yeah, as soon as she gets out of therapy. Oh, sorry, I mean surgery." I patted Michael's shoulder again. "I have to go help some other patients, but have the nurse page me if you need to talk to me okay?" Michael nodded, and with that I was off. I felt bad for leaving him, but I had to.

Instead of surprisingly getting assigned one of the crash cases, I was assigned a normal case. And his name was Percy Jackson. "Ah, hello Mr. Jackson. I can see you get yourself into a whole slew of injuries." I said, consulting my clipboard and smirking.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, no big rush but I'm kind of bleeding over here." Percy said sarcastically. With a sigh I slipped on a new pair of gloves and motioned to his arm. He held it out, showing a long gash down the side.

"How'd you get this?" I asked Percy. "I was taking a walk and a bunch of fangirls who were loitering outside of Taylor's apartment found me. They started to get crazy so I tried to back up, and ended up falling down a staircase."

"Falling down a staircase?" I asked with a laugh as I retrieved antiseptic "falling down a staircase." Percy confirmed with a straight face.

"Okay, now this is going to hurt." I said, noting the flecks of dirt and other things I could see in the cut.

Apparently, it did more than just hurt because Percy yelped like he had just got his foot slammed in a door, but surprisingly kept marginally still as I cleaned the cut. I didn't speak until after I had finished bandaging the cut. "Did you get any more scrapes or cuts, or was it just this one?" I asked. Percy touched the side of his neck where a white mark could be seen. "What did that?"

"A railing." Percy surmised, making me 'tsk tsk' as I consulted my clipboard. "You need a tetanus shot, how you traveled so much without one is beyond me," my beeper went off, and I checked it to see that it was about Jamie "talk to Nurse Abana, she'll direct you to the correct section. See you later." I gave Percy a quick kiss on the lips and left as fast as I could, directing myself towards surgery.

I reached surgery fifteen seconds too late. I saw the movement of the man standing next to the doors, grungy and covered in black grime. I saw the glint of cold steel in his hand. I saw Michael's shocked face.

My reflexes kicked in, but moments too late. The gun fired, but it was if the whole world had gone silent. Michael was unharmed but I watched in horror as the glass separating the surgery room and the viewing room shattered, contaminating inside. I knocked into the man but he fired again, this time I felt the heat of the gun on my side as he fired past me. And then he heaved me off of him and threw me through the window, which was only half broken, thus sending me through a plate glass window onto a shard covered floor.

I stared at the blood leaking off of my leg, studying it. When it came to pain, I was a screamer usually. In fifth grade I remember jumping on my friends trampoline, then attempting (and failing) to backflip off of it. Needless to say, I broke my wrist. I screamed, and I didn't stop screaming, crying, shouting, whimpering, and any other sound I could make in between until they gave me pain meds and iced it down at the hospital. After that my throat was sore for a week.

But for some reason, now I was quiet. The whole world was quiet. There were no sounds to accompany the bitter muffled nothingness in my ears.

And then the world came back to life. I could hear the screams, the shouts, the alarms blaring, the beeping of the monitors, the squeak of nurses shoes, the crunch of broken glass under wheels, the sound of blood being wiped off of something in a moment of haste.

I was sitting on the floor, my whole body covered in cuts, and my face bleeding as well. I jolted upright, pain in every inch of my body. I had fallen a good drop but that was irrelevant. I jumped onto a stationary medical cart, which went flying under my weight as my bloody hands gripped the cut edges of the window pane I had just been sent flying out of. I pulled myself up, disregarding my pain. Michael lay on the floor, a wound to the stomach, blood gushing out of him.

The man was gone.

Suddenly there was a horde of doctors and nurses before I could even blink. The sounds faded in and out of reality. I watched as Michaels limp body was surrounded by others. I jumped towards his head, my instincts kicking in.

"Michael, hey buddy. Come on, stay with me." I said, tapping his face lightly, blood smearing on his face.

"Get a stretcher!" A doctor ordered, his face and name irrelevant to me at the time. "Hey buddy, keep those eyes open, okay?" I told him. I knew how crucial these next few minutes were, and without somebody there he knew his chances of it becoming worse were marginal.

"Jamie," he said, his hand holding my wrist weakly.

"I don't know yet Michael. I'll watch over her." I told him.

"No. Keep her aw-" before he could finish they lifted him up and moved him off. I sat on the floor in a pool of blood, glass digging into me.

"Hey, let's see to those wounds," somebody said to me. They could have been a doctor, medical student, or nurse. If it had been Jesus himself I wouldn't have noticed, my brain meek. What had just happened? What did happen?

"Is she okay?" I asked, standing up and ignoring the person. The glass was now gone, the whole operating room glittering with the shards. Jamie was gone.

"They're moving her to another room, but she was open when the glass came in, and the contaminates. I don't know about the rest of her condition but that wouldn't bode well for the most healthy person on earth." The girl said as she led gently took my uninjured wrist to lead me away.

"She has Leukemia," I murmured as I allowed her to take me out of the bloody room, still milling with people. Alarms still blared and policemen and security guards rushed through the hallways, as did doctors of all sorts.

I must have had a concussion at least, because there was no emotion as I let the girl lead me to a clean room and dab my wounds, as my patient sat in an undetermined status, as her brother bled out from a gunshot wound, and as a madman roamed the hospital.

* * *

**Authors Note.**

Hello small childs! I was just adding up stats and realized I NEEDED TO UPDATE. I had most of this written but not planned out and I guess this happened. Also, almost 50K views and 300 reviews! YAS!

(And to anybody waiting for a Long Way To Go chapter that's on it's way, I'm currently working on it I have about 700 words written right now.)

This is a short but pivotal chapter. Hope you enjoyed!

**Special thanks to: **101olive4u, Banana, Rosiana Dawn, hproxx1999, WhySoEpic42, EmmaLupinMcGonagall, techhead2307, amanda00505, SmartiePants69, 7halfbloods, Andromeda II, MostWantedN7, candyisyummy83, cassidyschirmer, TheAbnormal, shawty309, imadampinetree, smalls920, Walrus121, ImpulsesOfLife, Derpderpislove, s693221, IDontUpload, KateDrake, and MatrixReloaded98 for reviewing, favoriting, and following!


	25. Chapter 25

PERCY'S P.O.V.

I had been on my way out of the hospital when the alarms went off. Everybody had jumped at this, but it was pushed aside, that was at least until I heard gunshots. People started running and screaming. While most people ran out, and security tried to keep them contained, I ran towards the desk. The man on call was frantically typing away, a phone at his ear and an earpiece in the other.

"What happened?" I asked, shouting over the screams and shouts of patients and visitors.

"Shots fired in surgery," He said dismissively. "Yes, hello we have a 974 emergency at Sacred Heart Memor- good a team is already on its way?" I stepped away from the man, putting the pieces together.

"Annabeth." I gasped the word, it was the only word that mattered. I took off running, faster than I ever had, peeling through the crowds. Looking back on it, I was surprised I wasn't tackled by a security guard for the determined look that had been on my face. I knew the basics of this hospital, and I went with my memory. I arrived at surgery, five floors above where I had been, breathless and sweating. It was a zoo, security was sectioning it off and the friends and family of people in the waiting room were mostly crying.

"Sir, you can't be up here." A security guard told me.

"No, I need to get in there. My girlfriend, she was called up here she could be hurt - " I paused, trying to move past the guard.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step back, we can't let anybody enter or leave at the moment unless they get express permission." The guard held a sorry look in their eyes, pity.

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. I continued to plead with the guard for what felt like hours, searching over the guards shoulder for the sight of Annabeth or another doctor I knew. I was just considering just pushing past the guard.

"Percy? El let him in. His girlfriend was injured." Coming to the rescue was Olivia, one of the nurses, having just noticed my plight. The guard stepped aside reluctantly as panic raced through my body, running rampant.

"How badly?" I asked, my breath catching in my throat on the last word, making my voice raise an octave higher.

"She got grazed by a bullet and was pushed through a window. Then, you wouldn't believe it, apparently she jumped up onto a medical cart and back through the window, a good ten feet in the air, and she caught the edge and pulled herself up, she's getting the glass removed from her, cuts all over, glass embedded in her hands . . ." Olivia trailed off. "Annabeth is one tough cookie, and she's not in surgery or else she might actually have a problem. She should be fine Percy." Olivia patted my shoulder comfortingly as we walked down the hall.

"What happened?" I asked, focusing myself on anything but Annabeth.

"Not sure, but a man stuck a gun into the hospital. Maybe it was random, maybe not. The boy got a bad gunshot wound to the stomach, and the glass to the room was completely shattered, and the girl in surgery was contaminated, they had to close her up and she has to go through decontamination before she can go into surgery, which might kill her. Who knows what that sicko's intention was." Olivia said with a shrug. She paused at a door and it swung open. Several people sat inside, small wounds being tended to.

Annabeth was the worst. Blood matted in her hair and was smeared over her clothes. One cut was on her neck, and one on her eye. Small cuts peppered her arms, and there was blood bleeding out of her hands as somebody carefully picked glass out of them.

"Percy!" Annabeth sobbed the word out. She couldn't move, so I rushed to her and wrapped her in a careful hug from the side. She still winced.

"How did you get past security?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"I barely got him through, you're lucky El was on the job, otherwise this one would've been stuck out there until I turn 19," Olivia said wryly, her old eyes twinkling as she walked past us.

"I was just leaving the hospital when the shooting started. What happened?" I asked Annabeth.

She sucked in a breath and her eyes seemed caught in another world. "I'm not sure. I got there and the gun was already going off, and the glass shattered. I got knocked into the surgery room and I just knew I had to get back up there, I jumped up and Michael was already shot, and the man who took him out was gone." Annabeth gave a half-choked sob.

I wrapped Annabeth in a hug and murmured comforting things in her ear as sobs wracked her body.

"Annabeth? The police want to take your statement." A nurse touched Annabeth's shoulder gently.

She nodded and took a deep breath, wiping her eyes. "Thanks, Nina, I'll be there in a minute."

I quickly wiped her eyes with the sleeve of my shirt and smoothed her hair. "I'll go alone, I can handle it," Annabeth said. She gave me a quick kiss and walked over to where to police officers were standing.

Annabeth talked to them for about ten minutes, and she then sent me a look as if to say 'wait there'. She came back about ten minutes later, coat in hand.

"They took my statement and told me to go home. The uh, the managers of the hospital are only giving me the rest of the day off, I have to be back in tomorrow." Annabeth supplied.

I furrowed my brow. "You don't get any more time off? You almost got killed." I told her.

Annabeth shrugged. "There's not much I can do," she said. "Besides, I would probably go crazy if I waited for long periods of time."

I wrapped his arm around her. "Fine, let's get out of here."

"Michael is going to be okay," Annabeth said quietly. "I asked one of the nurses that was in his surgery, she said he'd be fine. But they're not sure for Jamie…." Annabeth trailed off, and I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Hey. It's going to be okay." I told her as we walked out onto the street. I began to hail a cab but Annabeth shook her head.

"I drove," she told me.

I shook my head. "I can't drive, and you're in no state to. You can just hail a cab tomorrow as well." Annabeth wasn't up to protesting. I hailed a cab and quickly gave the address. As soon as Annabeth got in the back of the cab what little resolve Annabeth had been using to hold herself together faded. She leaned against me in the back of the car. She didn't have any words. I didn't feel the need to fill the silence.

When we got home I made Annabeth a cup of tea and we sat on the sofa in silence. Annabeth was one of the strongest people I knew, but she was shaken to the bone. Soon enough she began to cry, silently at first. I wrapped her in a hug, not saying a thing as she soaked through my shirt. I texted Piper when Annabeth was in the bathroom, and soon enough Annabeth's step-sister arrived at our door.

As soon as she was there I quietly made dinner for the three of us. Piper and I didn't need to talk, we both understood that right now, Annabeth couldn't take care of herself and that she needed us. Eventually, she fell asleep, and I began to carry her into her bedroom but Piper shook her head. "In your room. Annabeth could do with somebody to be there. I'll take her room." I nodded, and set Annabeth in my bed, then went back to Piper.

"One of us needs to be with Annabeth for a while, I haven't seen her like this in a long time. I'll call Peri, see if she can get a flight out." Piper said in a quiet voice.

"She has work tomorrow, how are we-" Piper held up a hand, interrupting me.

"She has work tomorrow?" Piper asked in a hiss. I nodded. "Did the hospital say she couldn't take time off?"

I shrugged. "She said she had to go in tomorrow."

Piper shook her head. "Give me her phone." I gave Piper a puzzled look but grabbed Annabeth's phone from the dining room table and unlocked it, handing it to her. Piper scrolled through her contacts and copied a number into her phone and stepped outside.

When Piper stepped back inside she had a determined look on her face. "Her bosses are complete assholes. I had to fib a bit but I got her some time off."

"Okay, good. You're calling Peri, right? I'm not sure how useful she'd be, she seems a bit over the top." I said. I was a little doubtful Peri could be serious.

Piper gave a small grin. "That's what people always think. They see fun Peri, not disaster Peri. She's surprisingly good in a tough situation. She also knows Annabeth better than anybody else."

I thought about how Annabeth acted with Peri. They really did seem at ease with each other at all times. There was no tenseness, no awkward between them.

"Call her. I think between us we can help Annabeth through this funk." Piper shook her head at my words.

"It's not a funk. This is what happens when you overload Annabeth. I've only seen it happen twice. She can handle a lot, but somethings are just too much for her. When she can't deal with it, she just . . . shuts down." Piper looked saddened by memories. She shook her head as if to clear it. "No matter. I don't have work tomorrow, so I can stay with her. I'm not sure about you, but you've been popping up everywhere, so I assume you're on some sort of publicity run?" Piper asked.

I nodded. "My manager has been going crazy. I was supposed to go to Taylor's yesterday to write a song, but now I guess I'll have to reschedule, I'm doing a live morning show, and a radio show in the afternoon and a gig at night as well as about forty other things I'm supposed to do. I'll probably be home late if at all tomorrow."

Piper pulled a face. "You should get to bed then. It sounds like you have an early start."

I rubbed my eyes. "I do, but I'm not sure. Maybe I should just cancel it, I don't want to leave Annabeth…." I trailed off.

"No, you don't want to incur the wrath of your manager, I've seen Jason's when he misses something. Don't worry, I can take care of her. Do your shows. Worry about your publicity, I'll worry about her." Piper's eyes filled with determination. I realized she wasn't going to let me skip out.

"Okay." I conceded. "Just, call me if anything happens."

"Stop being such a good boyfriend and go to bed." Piper pushed me towards my bedroom and I laughed. It was the last time I was going to laugh in a while though I didn't know that yet.

* * *

Y'know, honestly I'm more pissed at myself than anything for not updating this sooner. At least this time, it's only been a few months. My laptop broke (R.I.P Evangeline :/) and I had to transfer all of my files onto another computer and I found all of my old FF stories and I realized that a good margin of my stories hadn't been updated in well over a year, and I realized I would never update a lot of them so I ended up deleting a bunch of the unfinished crappy ones that I just posted. IDK my brain. WE ARE ONE REVIEW AWAY FROM 300! And I plan to continue this story soon, I'm going to be editing the previous chapters, as I have 90% advanced classes, so I have a pretty heavy workload right now. I don't have time to be writing a lot but I can do small-scale editing :D

I just really wanted to say thank you, everybody. Happy (belated) holidays! I hope nobody else is dying after exam week like me.

Special thanks to: MAL-DaughterofChaos, Zutaraxxx, Banana, Princess Andromeda Ii, Zeus' Underpants, MysteriousFreaks, Scott, &amp; ifoundalaskay for reviewing! Means the world, mwah! XOXO


End file.
